Tempest
by Bigal5766
Summary: Elsa has now served as queen for nearly a year but when a stranger arrives in Arendelle she is suddenly faced with some very unexpected questions. Where did her powers come from? Are there others like her? And why did her parents try so desperately to hide them? With the answers comes a long buried secret, and a dark reality as the storm rages on in the continuum to Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Disney, the movie Frozen, or its characters with the exception of the ones I create, this fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only, please enjoy. **

**Prologue**

In the Age of Ancients magic was plentiful in the world. Men and women who possessed supernatural abilities were worshipped as gods, and ruled over mankind for centuries. Manus, the first of the telepaths, was recognized as king of the gods by mortals and fellow sorcerers alike. Second came Havel, master of earth and geology, and his sister Helena, Queen of the flame. Then came Ursula and Styx, goddesses of winter, and the seas. Lastly there was Nito, the first reaper. Recognized as the death lord, and the embodiment of the devil to many. They were the first of the sorcerers, known as the Greats. Over centuries thousands of children were born to the so-called gods possessing similar abilities as their parents. While their reign was prosperous, with power came corruption, and with corruption came fear, and with fear came an uprising. With newfound religious faith challenging the great sorcerer's claims as gods, man grew in fear of their powers. One by one, offspring of the Greats were executed for witchcraft in man's growing fear of magic. Thus the war began between sorcerers and men. Infinitely outnumbering the Greats, mankind destroyed the temples erected to them, burning their mighty homes and fortresses to the ground. Manus, Havel, and Styx were slain in battle. The surviving greats fled into exile before being hunted down and executed for their gifts. Thus donning a new era, where magic scarce in the world, only to later be rekindled by the one with the wind and sky.

**Chapter 1: The stranger**

Alexander trudged heavily through the knee deep snow, the howling winds of the north mountain had sunk its teeth into him making every step difficult. At least he assumed this was the north mountain, he had lost his bearings since his sudden flight from Weselton. His food supplies were quickly diminishing and he had consumed the last of his estus days ago so he could not risk dispelling the wind. He would have to purchase more supplies once he found a trading post, for now all he could do was continue on. The rugged winter conditions of the north mountain had made travelling no easier but a few feet of snow was nothing he couldn't manage, nor was the weight of his pack digging its way into his shoulder crippling his pace. It was the searing pain radiating from his chest, until he could produce more estus there would be no way to subdue the pain so for now he was forced to continue.

Suddenly he saw something glistening in the distance, a mere shimmer of light emanating through the blizzard. As he closed the distance to inspect what he had initially dismissed as nothing Alexander's eyes widened as he beheld the monstrous tower that stood in front of him. The entire tower was made of solid ice, hues of purple, gold, and blue were strewn throughout the structure which was formed perfectly to on top of the uneven terrain of the mountain side. The entire structure was immaculate, throughout all the stairs, windows, balconies, and pillars not a single imperfection could be seen, not one scratch or chip. This was impossible, he thought to himself. An army of the finest craftsmen couldn't build something like this, surely not on this terrain. He had heard rumors at an inn of a young queen who could control ice and snow, they claimed that she had once frozen her entire kingdom. Perhaps this was no drunken story, if someone like that did exist it was his mission to find her.

The steps leading up to the castle provided a surprising amount of friction, Alexander had gripped the rails tightly anticipating to slip and fall yet he was surprised to find the stairwell as solid as stone. Upon reaching the massive ice doors he tried to open them to no avail, realizing they were sealed shut he reluctantly raised his right hand and the heavy doors slowly opened. He felt another stab of pain in his chest, he was weakened from using his powers, and he knew that overexerting himself could bring fatal consequences. As he stepped into the grand foyer he was awestruck at the meticulous design, every square inch was a work of art from the frozen fountain in the center to the beautiful looming stairway which must have led to second floor.

As Alexander gazed at the marvelous design his wonder turned to terror as an earth rattling roar pierced the chambers. The ground shook as a massive golem-like creature made entirely of ice leaped down from the balcony above. The creature stood about fifteen feet in height and had massive claw-like icicles protruding from its arms and back. Too weak to draw on his powers Alexander reached for his dagger hanging on his belt but didn't react quickly enough. Before he knew it the ice golem was inches from him, with one sweep of his mighty arm sent him hurdling through the doors of castle and crashing into the stairwell he had previously crossed. The pain in his chest was now joined by the pain of two broken ribs, he knew he couldn't fight this monster, nor could he run. As the ice golem charged towards him claws raised ready to deliver the killing blow he realized there was only one alternative, but his odds of surviving weren't much better. With a grunt and a final burst of energy Alexander leaped off the cliff down the ravine below, he faintly heard the monster's cry of rage before he crashed into the ice below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ice harvesters were heading out on their last harvest of the month. With the coming of summer Kristoff and the men were being pushed farther north to find suitable ice, even so close to the north mountain the pickings were slim. Finally the men stopped at a small lake near the base of the north mountain, the ice appeared to be roughly a foot thick in most areas, further out it was significantly thinner. Nevertheless this was the best find they've had in weeks.

"Alright men let's start cutting, don't go further than twenty feet out, we'll take this one section at a time!" Ordered Royce the most experienced ice harvester.

Kristoff and the others quickly got to work sawing through the thick ice, within minutes him and the men were working in rhythm cutting out one segment at a time before sending it over to the men on land to process and package it. The work was going smoothly, they had one sled filled with quality ice and had begun to load the second. Suddenly Thomas; a new recruit called over in a frightened tone.

"Hey guys I think we have a problem!" "

What happened?" Inquired Kristoff as he raced over, only to find Thomas standing near a large hole in the ice.

"Did someone fall through?" One of the men asked.

Before Thomas could answer a body bumped up against the ice startling everyone, the man was barely visible as he began to sink back down into the depths below.

"Christ someone's down there!" Royce shouted. As everyone looked around puzzled and terrified Kristoff immediately began to strip his heavy fur clothes off, leaving only his undergarments on. Without hesitation the burly blonde man dived headfirst into the hole and out of sight underneath the ice.

The entire group was silent, every second seemed to last an eternity as they eagerly waited and hoped that Kristoff would resurface. After about thirty seconds of agonizing waiting Kristoff exploded through the hole desperately gasping for air, miraculously in his left arm he was carrying the same man they had seen underneath the ice. The other ice harvesters helped heave both Kristoff and the unconscious man onto the surface, Royce quickly draped a coat around Kristoff who was shivering violently from hypothermia. Upon inspecting the man Kristoff realized he was in much worse condition.

He couldn't identify the man's age due to his rugged appearance, he had a thick mane of brown hair which clung to his face, and his face bore a scraggly unkempt beard. Not only were his clothes soaked through they were very old and tattered, also he was carrying with him a large travel bag and a peculiar looking spade-shaped dagger and flask hung on his belt. But that was not concerning to Kristoff and the men, his face had lost all color and his lips and extremities were a sickly dark blue, the man looked like pure hell.

Royce knelt down and checked his carotid artery and his airway. "I've got no pulse." He said solemnly. "And he's not breathing either."

Kristoff watched as Royce folded his hands in the middle of the man's chest and began compressions, after counting to thirty he lifted the man's jaw and blew two breaths. It didn't look good, Kristoff had begun to fear that this man was beyond saying, however to everyone's amazement after ten more compressions the man convulsed and spat up water. Royce immediately turned him on his side and patted his back encouraging him to get the water out.

"Help me get him out of these wet clothes!" Royce bellowed. "And get a fire going before these two freeze to death!" He ordered.

Kristoff was suddenly brought back into reality and was aware of just how badly he was shivering, as two men began to help him two his feet the man groggily turned to face Kristoff.

"Y-you… you pulled me out?" He asked straining from the effort.

"Yes." Said Kristoff staring at him in bewilderment. A weak smile gradually began to creep across the man's face.

"Th-thank you… Wh-what's y-your name?"

"Kristoff." He replied as the two men tried ushering him away towards the fire.

"Alexander." The man replied weakly, a sad smile still on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Long road ahead**

The grandfather clock chimed one startling Elsa from her sleep. She had been pouring over documents for hours and had lost track of time, being royal was taking its toll, on top of her normal duties there was to be a festival in one months' time celebrating her first year as queen. Elsa thought it was unnecessary but the small council and particularly Anna had insisted. She resolved to retire to her chambers for the night knowing there was no way she'd be able to accomplish anything else. As she walked down the hallway towards her bedroom she spotted Anna wondering the halls.

"Anna?" She called out confused as to why her sister would be up so late.

The strawberry blonde turned to face her older sister, she had a mischievous grin on her face as she came bouncing towards her cheerful as always.

"Elsa! I was hoping I'd run into you, I haven't seen you all day!" She proclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry I was in council meetings all day."

"Oh… how'd that go?" Anna asked inquisitively.

Elsa sighed heavily, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "The Southern Isles still refuse to reopen trade, we finally received word from King Fredrick who _politely_ declined our offer." She replied sharply adding venom to the word politely.

"I say forget them, you remember what happened with Hans…"

Elsa cut her off abruptly. "The Southern Isles count for nearly a third of all our trade, without them all we have left is Corona and the Eastern Isles."

Anna stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She said quietly, her smile quickly disappearing.

Elsa went to put a comforting arm around her sister, both of them had been trying very hard over the past year to rekindle their relationship, and that was only made harder by Elsa's duties as queen and Anna's marriage to Kristoff.

"Don't worry about it Anna." She said soothingly. "Now I know you wouldn't be up this late to discuss politics, what're you doing up?" Anna immediately donned an eat-shit grin as she looked up at her sister.

"Well you know how the other week I had that stomach flu?"

"Yes I remember that, why?" Elsa asked studying the strange behavior in her sister.

"Well it wasn't stomach flu… it was morning sickness." The younger girl said cheerfully.

Elsa took a moment to process what her sister meant, morning sickness? Don't you get that if you're pregna… Her thoughts suddenly stopped, she stared at her beaming sister mouth agape.

"Anna are you trying to tell me…?"

"The doctor confirmed that I'm two months along." Anna chimed in. Tears had begun to pool in Elsa's eyes, she looked at her sister in bewilderment as happiness began swell inside herself.

"You're pregnant!" She cried bringing Anna into a deep embrace, she silently sobbed into her sister's shoulder overjoyed at the news.

"You're gonna be an aunt." Anna whispered softly into Elsa's ear. Elsa straightened herself up and brushed the tears away, all poise and formality had left her.

"And you're gonna be a mom." She retaliated happily clutching her sister's hands. As they made eye contact Anna gazed into Elsa's sparkling blue eyes, they radiated pure joy as they shared the loving uninterrupted moment, both of them had not felt this close since the great thaw.

"Now we have to work on getting a little bun inside of you." Anna joked playfully.

Elsa laughed despite her feelings towards marriage. "Anna I'm not even courting anyone." She said trying to dismiss the subject.

"What about that Prince Daniel from the Eastern Isles? He was quite handsome." Anna suggested.

"Yeah, and equally arrogant and conceited." Elsa replied rolling her eyes.

"Well don't worry, seven months is plenty of time to find you a man." Elsa's joy had disappeared she looked at her overly-optimistic sister in disbelief.

"Anna no man wants me." She whispered miserably.

Anna's jaw dropped unable to believe what her sister just said. "Elsa you can't be serious, you're beautiful inside and out, you'd make just as good wife and mother as you are queen."

Elsa began to cry at those words, she had seen nine suitors in the past year but any who stayed for long were quickly driven off by her powers. Many people were still terrified of her powers. There were many citizens who would give her stares or immediately leave when they saw her in public, on several occasions she had heard them whispering monster, or witch.

"Anna no one wants to be romantically involved with someone who can freeze them solid."

"But you've done so well, you've made great improvements on controlling them…" Anna protested.

"It doesn't matter Anna, my own people are still afraid of me, there are protest groups that want me removed from the throne! No man would be stupid enough to want to be with me!" With those final words Elsa had completely broken down, she collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, frost had gradually begun to spread underneath her.

Anna rushed to comfort her holding her sister in a deep embrace, she lightly brushed her fingers through Elsa's platinum blonde hair trying to calm her. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm so sorry." Anna soothed.

"I-I'm just so afraid. What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt my child? What if I hurt your child?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She sobbing into Anna's shoulder.

"That won't happen Elsa." She reassured. "I know it won't"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sleigh had come to a grinding stop outside of Oaken's, Sven looked eagerly to Kristoff hoping for a carrot but he didn't have time. He had to get Alexander inside before he froze to death. He leaned heavily on Kristoff's for support, despite being wrapped in extra furs he was still freezing, and was very weak from his injuries.

"Easy buddy we're almost there." Kristoff said reassuringly. Using his free arm he opened to door into Oaken's, it was a quaint little shop with basic supplies for every-day needs, a large bearded Swedish man sat at the till.

"Yoo-hoo! Big spring blowout…" He chimed in a thick accent but Kristoff quickly cut him off.

"This man fell through the ice we need to get him warm!"

"Oh dear!" Piped Oaken, immediately springing into action."Quickly bring him to da back room." He ordered practically carrying Alexander to the back room.

Inside there was a small cot, a nightstand, and thankfully fireplace blazing in the corner, this was probably Oaken's personal quarters Kristoff thought to himself.

"I'll be wight back with an extwa blanket, ya!"

Once Oaken had left Kristoff looked suspiciously at his unexpected companion as he began placing several odd items from a carrying case on the nightstand. He had several curious looking pouches containing what appeared to be an assortment of ingredients, he then placed a burner with a small cauldron, a mortar and pestol, a spiraled tube with a funnel, and lastly the jade flask he had seen earlier strapped to his belt.

Before Kristoff could ask the man he spoke up. "I need you to get me a few things, I'll explain in a minute but it's of vital importance I have them." He insisted quickly scribbling down a short list of items.

After a few moments he handed the parchment to Kristoff who stared at it in confusion. "Sunflower oil?" He read aloud. "Jarin root, dried barley, glowing mushroom? What the hell is this?!" Kristoff demanded.

"I'll explain in a minute." He replied while lighting the burner." But right now I need those items." With those last words he pressed two gold coins into Kristoff's hand, all he could do was walk out of the room in confusion.

Looking down at the list Kristoff contemplated leaving with the gold, he had seen many men produce drugs at campsites. Ice harvesting was brutal work and some men had alternative methods of relief, however in all his years he had never seen anything like this. This was all too strange, he had to know this man's story, he had told Kristoff of his encounter with Marshmallow but there was simply no way he could have survived the fall. Determined to uncover the truth he reluctantly handed the list to Oaken who surprisingly produced all the items from behind the counter. Kristoff was amazed, he had never even heard of jarin roots and glowing mushrooms and yet Oaken had placed them on the counter like they were ordinary shopping essentials.

"Dat will be eighty." Kristoff looked at the two gold coins in bewilderment, he thought Alexander had given him way too much cash but apparently it was just enough.

"Eighty for this?!" He cried out in shock.

"Some of these items are vewy rare, but for you my friend I make it seventy, ya?"

It wasn't his money anyways so there was no point in bartering with the large Swedish man, he handed Oaken the two gold coins who exchanged him for three silver ones. Kristoff brought the odd assortment of ingredients back to the room where he saw Alexander sitting on the bedside topless; grinding ingredients with a mortar and pestol.

Upon examining the man he saw that he was pure muscle, he had never seen a man so fit in his life, his torso was also laced with scars. There was a fine assortment of large and small ones, straight and jagged, but the one that stood out the most was a grisly looking scar in the center of his chest. It was thick and ridged and about five inches long, the scar tissue was blackened and there were dark veins protruding from around the wound. Overall it looked toxic and corroded and is he were poisoned, but the wound was clearly old which made Kristoff wonder what had caused that.

When he had finally finished grinding his concoction he looked up to face Kristoff. "Ah excellent you got everything!" He said gleefully quickly removing the items from Kristoff's hand and resumed his work. Kristoff watched in fascination as he cored the mushroom and squeezed the blue juice into the cauldron, his hands worked like clockwork as he then began adding the sunflower oil and the various dry ingredients.

"Here I have your change…" He said handing over the three silver coins.

"Keep it, I owe you that and much more." Kristoff pocketed the change as Alexander continued working, the contents of the cauldron had been brought to a boil and he was carefully mixing it with a stir-stick.

"So what are you a dealer or something?" Kristoff asked. "Hardly." He chuckled.

"I'm merely producing a home remedy known as estus. This will heal most ailments, wounds, and eliminate toxins."

Kristoff looked at him in disbelief, there was no such medicine capable of doing all that. "Well you don't need that to fight hypothermia." Alexander chuckled and grimaced as he placed a hand on his ribcage, it was then Kristoff realized his ribs were heavily bruised, he hadn't even noticed with all the scars.

"I have two broken ribs, I wouldn't allow a stranger to see my process unless it was urgent."

This man was out of his mind, he needed a doctor and rest, there was no way liquefied mushrooms would mend his ribs. He had seemed to read his mind. "You don't believe me? I wouldn't blame you." He said straining the now golden liquid into the funnel.

He discarded the pulp and watched as the liquid flowed into the open flask, not wasting any of it he shook the tube to collect the last few drops. "Cheers." He said taking a small sip from the flask. Kristoff watched dumbfounded as the color returned to his skin almost instantly, Alexander seemed to glow from the warmth that had flooded his body. The large angry bruises slowly began to fade and he heard a slight crack as his ribs knit back together. What shocked him most of all is the blackened scar in the middle of his chest faded to a neutral skin tone, also the veins that were previously protruding from his skin were no longer present.

Kristoff's mouth hung open as Alexander began to dress, the same man who was dying mere minutes ago was now in perfect health. A million questions flooded his mind but he found his mouth unable to work, having packed his belongings with incredible speed Alexander grabbed Kristoff's hand and placed six gold coins. This only added to his bewilderment, this was almost double what he made on a good run and this man had handed it to him like they were mere pennies. He then grabbed Kristoff firmly by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye with a penetrating stare.

"Look I know you must have many questions but I cannot answer them, for if I do it would not only endanger my life but yours as well." He said in an authoritative tone. "You never found me. You don't know my name. And you surely didn't see all this." He said indicating to the now bare nightstand. "Do you understand?" Kristoff could only nod, his brain was unable to process everything that was happening at the speed Alexander was delivering it to him.

"Good." And with that he stormed out of the room.

Kristoff stood there completely dumbfounded, the sudden sound of the front door open and slam shut quickly brought him back to his senses. With his adrenaline pumping Kristoff barrelled through the shore and flung the door wide open. Looking out into the darkness all he could see was his new sled with Sven hitched to it, still waiting patiently for his carrot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arrival in Arendelle**

Kristoff had been riding since dawn, they were soon approaching the city, within minutes he'd be at the palace gates. His head was still swimming with questions about that strange man; where did he come from? How did he survive the fall? How did he get all those scars? His name Alexander was a noble name, it seemed likely he came from a powerful or wealthy house considering his apparent wealth. But on the other hand he was more battle-worn than most soldiers Kristoff had met. One thing was for certain though; he gave Kristoff an uneasy feeling, and he hoped he had not come down to Arendelle.

As he neared the gates he brought Sven to the stables and unhitched him from the sled, before leaving he patted his trusty companion and gave him a sack of oats as reward for his labour. Once he entered the palace courtyard he immediately heard his wife Anna shouting his name. She rushed towards him at breakneck speed with her strawberry blonde hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled from prolonged wear. Kristoff scooped her up in his arms as though she were a doll and planted a passionate kiss on her soft lips.

"Hey feisty-pants." He said beaming up at his beautiful wife, it felt amazing seeing her again, two weeks was far too long.

"Hey yourself." She replied nuzzling up against his broad muscular chest.

As he set her back down on the ground Anna leaned in for another kiss, this one was longer as she forced her tongue inside her husband's mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. Anna slowly withdrew as she enjoyed every moment of the kiss, she slowly licked her lips seductively as she gazed up at her husband. "I'm starting to think you missed me?" Kristoff joked playfully.

"Ugh you have no idea, Olaf and Elsa are good company but they're no good for snuggling."

"Hey you're lucky, I'd happily take Elsa over a reindeer." Kristoff rused.

Anna stared at him mouth agape, she punched him square in the shoulder, for a small woman she hit like a boxer. "Ow! I don't think I deserved one that hard." He whined.

"You got some nerve buddy." She rebuffed, berating him in a playful manner.

Kristoff leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek. "You know I was teasing." She let out an um-hum underneath her breath leaving him unable to tell if she was serious or not.

"So how'd the ice harvest go? Any problems?"

For a moment Kristoff had completely forgotten about the ice harvest and rescuing Alexander. He had thought long and hard all night about whether or not he should tell Anna about him. He wanted desperately to divulge his strange tale but there was something unnerving about the man that made him cling to secrecy. Was it the battle scars, his final words, or the fact that he had disappeared like a shadow? Each of those reasons made Kristoff dread telling anyone his unlikely story in fear of what consequences may follow.

"No everything went fine." He lied through his teeth. "We had a good final haul for the month."

It was half a lie, yes the haul was good but without Kristoff's extra sled the men were unable to haul as much ice. He decided that he'd split some of the gold in between the men, they had families to provide for and being Prince consort Kristoff had little to worry about when it came to finances. The main reason he kept the job was to help the other men and prevent himself from becoming obsolete, let's face it he was no good at politics and he couldn't stand sitting around a castle all day, even with Anna at his side.

"Good stuff." She replied. "Is Royce still working up there?"

"Yeah." Kristoff said with a grin. "Old man refuses to retire, I swear he'll be sawing ice until the day he dies."

"You gotta admire that kind of passion though."

"Passion, more like stubbornness." Kristoff laughed. "I think you too would like each other, you two have a lot in common, you're both very loud and more stubborn than a reindeer." For that Kristoff received another punch in the shoulder, unfortunately she struck him in the exact same place so the flesh had now become tender and bruised. "We'll am I wrong?" He said laughing through the pain.

"Well I'm at least glad to see you're feeling better Anna, you weren't looking very well when I left."

"Yeah I was throwing up and having cramps all week, Elsa finally convinced me to go see the doctor." Anna replied, quickly donning her signature mischievous grin.

"Well what did he say?" Asked Kristoff suddenly curious about his wife's change in attitude.

"The doctor confirmed that I'm two months along!"

Kristoff's words froze in his mouth, he looked at his wife in awe, unsure if she had really just said what he thought she said. "You're pregnant?" He asked practically whispering it.

"Yess!" She squealed with delight, bringing her husband into a bone-crushing bear hug. Kristoff picked up her petite form and spun her around gleefully before kissing her all over her lips, face, and neck, feeling more in love with his wife than ever. Growing up with a large family (even if they were trolls) Kristoff had always wanted children. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he looked lovingly at Anna, he ran his hands over her still tiny belly with delight.

"I love you so much." He cooed, enveloping her in a deep embrace.

Elsa watched the young couple silently through her chamber window. She couldn't help but be entranced by their love and affection for each other, it was truly a warming sight seeing them both reunited. She sighed forlornly, desperately wishing that someday she could have what they had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had arrived in Arendelle before dawn, he could see shopkeepers sleepily making their way to work to begin their day. First order of business he would need accommodations, he asked a tired looking merchant where the closest inn was. He groggily directed him towards the Wooden Nickel, it was a quaint little inn, it had a warm homely feel and it appeared to be clean enough. He walked up to the hostess, she was a portly elderly woman, with thick muscular arms, bold grey eyes, and greying blonde hair. She gave him a look of disgust at his disheveled appearance.

"Sorry sir the bar doesn't open until noon." She said in a hoarse voice, clearly assuming he was a tavern rat. He placed a gold coin on the front desk, if the hostess was surprised she didn't show it, however she did eye the stranger suspiciously.

"I'll be needing a room please. One bedroom, preferably something with a window."

The old hostess slid the gold coin towards her and immediately began flipping through her guestbook. "Name?"

He considered for a moment before answering. "Alex." He replied.

She then produced a rusty iron key and handed it to him. "Room fifteen, up the stairs and to the right."

"I'll also need by bags brought up and a bath ready for me."

She chuckled at his apparent request. "I can have the maids run you through the laundry. This isn't the palace buddy." She sneered. At her words he laid two silvers on the desk, the hostess slid them towards her with a small grin of satisfaction on her wrinkled face.

"Shae!" She bellowed. "Bring Mister Alex's bags to room fifteen and draw him a bath!"

Within seconds a young maid with mousey brown hair came running into the room, he handed her his enormous travel bag and left the Wooden Nickel. The sun was now rising in Arendelle, people began to flood the streets; some for work, others to shop. Alexander made mental note of where everything was, there was a blacksmith, produce stands, a herbalist (he made special note to remember where that was), but most importantly at the moment he needed a tailor.

The little brass bell chimed as he entered the tailors, the shopkeeper looked up but made no move to assist him, clearly off-put by his ragged beggar-like appearance. He scanned the shelves and found several pairs of pants and long sleeved shirts that were roughly his size. The ones he chose were formal yet plain, he chose an assortment of colors black, grey, blue, brown, and more. He set the five shirts and five pairs of pants on the counter much to the amazement of the shopkeeper. He then selected a black leather belt, and a pair of fine black leather boots that were roughly his size. The shopkeeper looked confused, clearly wondering why he hadn't bothered to try anything on, and still wondering if he could actually pay. He drew a pen and paper and began quickly tallying the amount.

"That will be one-seventy sir." Said the shopkeeper, still in disbelief that he had the money.

Much to his astonishment the rugged disheveled man produced three gold coins, and two silver ones, he didn't even attempt to barter. The shopkeeper's face lit up as he graciously accepted the gold and silver.

"Why thank you for your business sir, have a fine day." He said with a beaming smile. As he scooped up his purchases the merchant immediately rushed to open the door for him, tipping his hat in gratitude as the customer left.

Back in room fifteen Alexander laid his new wardrobe down on the small bed, before returning he had also purchased a brown leather satchel and ink and parchment from a stationary store. The room was adequate enough, it contained a twin bed and a nightstand in the right-hand corner near the small window. In the left was a small mahogany wardrobe just large enough for his meager possessions, and lastly a small fireplace and the door leading to the privy. The privy was what he had expected, it was a cramped dingy room with the chamber pot, sink and mirror on the left, and a cast-iron bathtub filled with steaming hot water on the right.

This will suffice he thought to himself, he had resided in far worse conditions, this was probably the best he'd had in over a year. He stripped himself bare and inspected himself before entering the tub, Alexander was somewhat shocked to see his appearance, his hair had grown down to shoulder length and his beard had grown long and unruly.

Concentrating in the mirror he ran his fingertips over his face as if shaving, the hairs slowly began cutting away leaving sections of his bare face exposed. He discarded the clump of coarse brown hair and continued to run his fingers over his face as if they were a razor. After about five minutes he had removed every single remaining facial hair leaving only his perfectly bare face exposed. He then moved on to his hair, he carefully raked his hands through his mane of thick brown hair causing the hair fibers to sever at the desired length. When he was done the basin was filled with thick brown hair, his scraggly beard removed and his hair down to a short length, he now bared virtually no resemblance to his previous appearance.

Once he had bathed he dispelled every drop of water clinging to his body, now completely dry he raked his hands through his hair creating the desired look. He donned a pair of grey pants and a black shirt, the boots he had purchased were one size too small. No matter he extended his right hand and the leather stretched to the needed length. Satisfied with his appearance he picked up his trusty utility belt which held his dagger, his estus flask, a lock picking kit, and an assortment of small utility knives. He decided against bringing his weapons and placed them carefully in the wardrobe. Lastly he gathered an assortment of old tomes into his new leather satchel and slung it over his shoulder.

"Alright, time to meet the ice queen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Queen and her council **

Elsa and the small council had been discussing trade for the past three hours. Arendelle had lost the fabrics and spices previously provided by the Southern Isles, and they had been disconnected from Weselton's rich mining industry.

"Are you sure Weselton will not negotiate?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes your majesty." Replied Earl the minister of finance. "They have refused all offers to reopen trade."

Odd, Elsa thought, when she deported the Duke he was practically begging her to reconsider closing ties with Weselton. When the small council had urged her to form an alliance with Weselton for the good of Arendelle the Duke would have none of it. He had suddenly refused to align himself with the country that had previously provided much of Weselton's trade.

"Well what does that leave us with?" The queen asked in desperation.

Sigmund the royal record keeper cleared his throat. "Eh-hem, we still have open trade with Corona, they've sent extra shipments of grain, produce, and silk. Prince Akash of India has agreed to trade spices, although the route is long and treacherous, their goods will not come cheaply." He said in a hoarse voice.

Elsa sighed in frustration, spices did not concern her so much as their lack of a mining industry, Arendelle was desperately in need of coal, tin, and iron. The local mines were nearly bled dry, they would either have to excavate further out or find a new supplier.

"What about Illios? I heard that they were attempting to recolonize it?" The queen inquired.

Sigmund gave her a queer look at the mention of the city. "Your grace the kingdom of Illios is in ruins, none inhabit the city except for bandits and mercenaries…" "I'm well aware." Elsa interjected cutting off the old record keeper. "It is to my understanding Illios had a very profitable mining industry? Surely those mines must still be there?" Quintus the royal spymaster gave Elsa a smug look of agreement.

"My little birds have told me of a colony of minors desperately trying to reopen the mine." He said in a soft voice. "If those mines can be operated then that would provide a vast wealth of resources for Arendelle at a low cost." Cooed the estranged spymaster. Elsa smiled at this news, if there was a colony it could prove invaluable to her kingdom.

"Send a party up north to Illios, find out if there is any trough behind this colony."

"Yes your grace." Said Kai immediately scribbling down the order.

Elsa slumped back heavily in her chair, she knew it was un-regal but she was exhausted and had slept little due to the news of Anna's pregnancy. "Is there anything else?" She asked the council tiredly. "Yes I'm afraid so your grace." Piped Selma the royal planner. "We have most preparations ready for your upcoming Jubilee, the guest list is finished, invitations are written, extra shipments of grain, meat, wine, and ale have also been imported."

This only frustrated Elsa further, the crown was on the verge of debt, the only reason Elsa had agreed to host the Jubilee was in hope she could negotiate with foreign diplomats. "So what else must be done?" The queen asked agitatedly. "There is still the matter of decorations and entertainment your grace. I was considering this circus group from Corona, they do a marvelous performance with acrobats, and wild beasts, and…" "This is a luxury we cannot afford." Elsa intervened. "Arendelle is on the verge of bankruptcy I need inexpensive suggestions."

The council looked around nervously, Elsa was now rubbing her temples in frustration, this celebration was her last hope of forming new alliances. After minutes of the council exchanging uneasy stares it was Maximus who finally broke the silence.

"Me and the men can hold a tournament, invite warriors from the other kingdoms to compete. Keep it simple archery, jousting, and duelling. We have plenty of able bodied fighters and the resources to do this."

The queen looked up at her captain of the guard in astonishment. His suggestion was unorthodox but it would cost the crown little and would draw attention from renowned fighters and military officers. There were however risks that would ensue, while they did fight with lances and blunted weapons there was still a great possibility for injury. She recalled vividly the first and only tournament she ever attended. She was only ten when she watched a massive knight in the arena strike his opponent square in the chest with an enormous great-axe. After they dragged his limp body away she found out the man had succumbed to organ failure resulting from the blow. Nevertheless the queen nodded her head in approval. It was barbaric yes, but it was the best they could manage under the circumstances.

"Excellent, I'll inform the men." Maximus said bowing before exiting the council chambers, his steel armor clinking with each step.

Elsa could feel a headache coming on. She wished they could cancel the Jubilee, it was a huge nuisance on top of already massive pile of problems. Within seconds of Maximus's departure Earl had quickly begun producing documents likely retaining to many of the crown's expenses. She had no wish to hear it right now, at the moment she couldn't bear listening to the slimy minister of finance babble about stocks and investments.

"Perhaps a fifteen minute recess is in order?" The queen said standing. The small council reluctantly agreed and exited the room. Once they left Elsa held her head in frustration, she resolved that some fresh air would do her good and began making her way towards the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander had been surveying the palace for hours. He had arrived this morning when the royal secretary informed him that the queen's schedule was booked solid for the next three weeks. Royalty or not he had no intention of waiting that long. So he had spent the past four ours scoping out every square inch of the castle grounds, all the way from the courtyard to the barracks. He had successfully evaded countless guards though had nearly been caught twice, this would have spelt disaster for any hope of meeting the queen.

He had nearly abandoned hope of spotting the queen when he caught a glimpse of a young blonde haired woman who appeared to fit her description. Producing a spyglass he saw it was undoubtedly her, she was in the council chambers with her back to the window. He waited patiently from his vantage point for the right moment to approach her, his heart leapt of his chest when she and the other council members dispersed.

He knew this was his chance, he quickly sprung from the terrace and landed on the stone wall surrounding the royal garden. Not wasting any time he rushed across the brick wall with the balance of a feline, hoping to catch another glimpse of the queen. Luck was in his favor; the queen was exiting the palace and heading towards the garden. Moving as silently as a shadow he maneuvered down from the wall and hurdled over a floral shrubbery. He waited until she had moved out of site from the guard stationed at the door, quick as lightning he dashed through the rows of hedges and flowers careful not to make a sound. Abruptly he came to a standstill, cautiously peering from around the corner he saw the young queen sitting regally on a stone bench.

She undeniably the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. Her hair was a gorgeous platinum blonde done up in a braided bun, her skin was a flawless milky white making her shine in the sunlight. She wore a light blue dress that watched her skin tone perfectly, it was more formal with long sleeves and a high collar, however there was something unique about the dress. The dress sparkled in the sun, it was intricately formed together and looked as though it were crystalized, it appeared to be made of ice. With his heart hammering in his chest Alexander knew this was now or never. Collecting his bearings he casually strolled out from behind the hedge and came face to face with Elsa.

"Your majesty." He said boldly, giving a light bow.

Elsa looked up to face this stranger. She had never seen this man before in her life, she knew that she would have recognized him. He wore a simple black long-sleeved shirt with grey pants, black leather boots, and a brown leather satchel draped over his shoulder. He had short brown hair neatly swept to the side and dazzling emerald green eyes. His body was lean with muscle and his face was perfectly symmetrical with a strong jaw and a nose that wasn't too big or too small. Overall he was incredibly handsome, he appeared to be a noble, or at least conducted himself as such.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me, where are my manners? My name is Alex, I am a scholar from Corona."

"How did you get in here?"

"I scaled the walls your grace." He said still grinning.

Elsa's jaw dropped at those words. This man had just blatantly explained to her that he scaled the twenty foot wall, and was now trespassing on palace grounds. She initially thought to call the guards but she saw he was unarmed, if he had meant her any harm he surely wouldn't have stopped to chat. Furthermore she was also intrigued as to why he had come here.

"Tell me why I shouldn't call the guards?!" She demanded.

"I came to seek a brief audience with you." He said in a smooth masculine voice. "I have come here to offer you something that can greatly benefit not only you, but your kingdom, and those close to you."

Elsa was apprehensive about exactly what he intended to offer. Was this some kind of investment opportunity or did he come seeking employment within the palace. Or… maybe perhaps this was a marriage proposal? Whatever it was she did not want to hear the answer. "And what exactly do you wish to offer me sir?"

"Guidance." He said sweetly.

"Guidance?" The queen replied dumbfounded, completely taken back by his response.

"Is it true that you can conjure ice and snow at will your grace?"

Elsa was angry now. Others had come wishing to "study" her powers, scientists and doctors alike came from far and wide wanting hair and blood samples. One of them had even claimed he could remove her powers through a complicated and extremely dangerous neurological surgery but she immediately had him removed from the castle.

"I think it's time you leave." She replied scornfully.

"Please I beg of you." He cried dropping down to his knees. "I have studied people like you with supernatural abilities my entire life." He pleaded. "I have worked with others who can do the things you do."

Elsa looked at him in astonishment. Throughout her entire life she had been unable to find any answers regarding her powers. There was no history, no records, not even the slightest indication that there were other people who had powers. "You-you've seen people who can create ice and snow?" She asked apprehensively.

"No I have not." He replied sadly. "I have however seen a man who could conjure and manipulate fire, and a woman who could produce water and control the seas at will."

Awestruck by what he had just told her she decided to take the risk and show him. Outstretching her right arm into the air the snow queen conjured a small flurry above Alexander's head which lightly began to snow on him. He looked up in pure wonder, he smiled like a child on Christmas, Elsa had never seen anyone so entranced with her powers since her and Anna were children. "Extraordinary." He whispered. Elsa quickly dispelled the flurry as Alex rose the face her, his eyes still filled with wonder.

"Your grace I have trained with people over the years like you and I think I can help you master this incredible gift. I ask for no pay, merely being able to observe your talents is enough." His words made Elsa blush, never had she ever thought any man could be this enticed by her abilities.

"I will leave you with a parting gift." He said removing a large blue tome with a white snowflake on the cover from his satchel. "This is a complete history and fundamentals of ice conjurors." He said handing Elsa the large book. "In there are detailed records of people like you dating back centuries ago. Not only that, there are also instructions and practices for using your powers."

Elsa was bewildered at this new development. The entire royal library did not contain one scrap of paper related to her powers and now he just handed her an entire book about them. Could it be this man had answers? Could he actually help her master the curse?

"I don't believe this." She whispered in shock.

"If you wish to find me I'm staying at the Wooden Nickel, send for me."

Looking up from the massive blue book she turned to thank him but he was gone. The mysterious man had disappeared without as much as a sound. "Your grace! The council is waiting for you!" Gerda called from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The scholar**

The young man raced down the corridors at breakneck speed, dagger in hand. He was sprinting as hard as possible towards her room, his lungs ached and his legs burned from the effort but the adrenaline forced him to keep running. He had successfully evaded the guards trying apprehend him, but they remained hot on his heels. The sounds of cannon blasts and explosions ripped through the halls, he could hear townspeople screaming in terror, men were crying out orders as a massive battalion of troops marched through the city streets.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE CITY!"

"FALL BACK TO THE PALACE!"

Alexander heard their screams of agony as the Southern troops cut them down with ease. From the windows he could see the city burning, innocents were being put to the sword, and buildings were being reduced to rubble from cannon fire. That was when he heard her scream, his blood turned to ice and he feared the worse. He tried vainly enter but her mind was rejecting his, whatever was happening she was in such pain he could not access her thoughts clearly. When he finally broke through he was sickened and enraged by what he saw.

Barreling towards her room Alexander was quickly knocked off his feet by cannon fire tearing through the palace walls. The entire world was spinning uncontrollably, his ears were ringing as he slowly rose to his feet in a daze. Suddenly he heard another high pitched scream. However this one didn't belong to her, it was much higher and younger. No, he thought. "No, no, no!" He pleaded dashing through the ruined corridor into her room.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE GATES! PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

What he saw before him destroyed him. His heart instantaneously shattered and his stomach roiled. He saw his older sister Maria laying there in a pool of water and blood, her nightgown and undergarments had been violently ripped away and her throat was slashed from ear to ear. Feeling as though his soul had been savagely ripped out he managed to die yet again, this time the injustice cut far deeper. In the corner was his three year old nice, little Josephine laying cold and dead with a stab wound where her heart was. Standing above her tiny body was the grim reaper. His blade was dripping red, his armor glistened with their blood, his hazel eyes were full of menace and sadistic pleasure, and the ginger hair around his lips was contorted to his evil grin. Prince Fredrick of the Southern Isles stood before him, blade in hand, ready to claim his life as well.

The agony was unbearable, within minutes his life had horribly ended, everyone he loved was dead and his home was being torn down brick by brick. As Prince Fredrick slowly and menacingly approached the rage inside him boiled over, the pain and anger he felt was overwhelming. That was when he lost control. Prince Fredrick was thrown violently though the air crashing into the wall not far from Josie's body. The stone walls were being ripped apart at the seams as if they were paper, the ceiling was crumbling and the floor was cracking. The entire floor rattled from the telekinetic surge he was creating, he tried to stop it but to no avail, within minutes he would tear the entire palace down.

Suddenly a group of men roughly dragged him away from the scene. He did not try to fight, friend or foe he could barely move, the strain was becoming too much as his father's halls were being viciously ripped apart by his own doing. "We gotta get him out of here! The floor's gonna collapse!" One of the men shouted, his voice barely audible over the ensuing destruction. There was one last hope, summoning the last of his energy he desperately fought to see into his parent's minds. It was his last hope, his last prayer that they were still alive. Expending the last of his energy he breached his mother's consciousness. "Sir the queen has sent for you." A faceless voice echoed in the distance.

Alexander awoke panting and drenched in sweat. He instinctively unsheathed his spade shaped dagger Niernen and scanned the room anticipating an attack. A palace guard stood silently in the doorway along with the old Hostess Helga, he must have ordered her to unlock the door for him.

"Sir it's morning, the queen wishes your presence within the hour." He said in an authoritative tone. As they turned to leave Helga eyed him suspiciously, he suddenly realized he was still holding the dagger. Regaining his senses he discarded his trusty dagger and cried heavily into his feather pillow.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He choked out in between sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark circles were forming underneath Elsa's eyes, she had not slept in over a day but couldn't stop pouring the book Alex had given her. Answers she had desperately searched for her entire life were suddenly right before her. The tome contained detailed records about men and women who were able to control ice and snow. There was Ellaria Windhelm, an ice sorceress who ruled over what is now Corona, the records claimed she lived to a hundred and fifty. That filled Elsa with even more wonder, could her powers prolong her life or even make her immortal? The oldest documented ice sorcerer apparently lived to be three hundred and twenty. However it says the man eventually went insane and froze his home town, he had also had replaced his fourth wife and great, great grandchildren with ice sculptures.

What fascinated Elsa the most was the detailed practices and theories behind her powers. There were chapters dedicated to preserving ice and snow without keeping it cool, ways to change the temperature of her ice, with practice she could produce clothing and armor for others. Further into the text there were many chapters on anatomy. Apparently others before her were bold enough to incorporate their magic into medicine. There were simple treatments such as eliminating a fever and stitching a wound, to incredibly complex procedures such as replacing missing or damaged limbs and organs. Elsa doubted she would ever become that good.

Three loud knocks on her door suddenly startled her back into reality. "Come in." Alex entered her office wearing a thick wool jacket much too hot for the summer heat and carrying the same satchel from before.

"I take it you've accepted my offer?" He asked slyly.

Elsa put the book down and looked up at him staring directly into his emerald eyes. "This book is incredible." She said. I never knew there were others like me."

"If you like that I have five more." He replied beaming. "The others don't relate specifically to your powers but you're more than welcome to examine them."

She was astonished, five more she thought, has this man been hiding every book related to magic her entire life? She closed the heavy book and walked up towards the scholar, he noticed that she was still wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday, he guessed the book kept her up. "So what do you propose to teach me?" She asked sweetly. Alex produced a pen and paper from his satchel.

"First I need to know what we have to work on, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Firstly can you thaw ice and snow?"

"Yes."

"Good that'll save us lots of time, have you ever harmed yourself with your powers?"

"No."

"Good, have you ever harmed others?"

"Yes." She replied looking down sadly. "Eleven months ago I nearly froze my sister Anna."

"I'm sorry. Have your powers ever activated while you were unconscious?"

Elsa thought hard for a moment. "Some days I wake up and find frost on the bed, I have no idea how to stop it."

"I think we can prevent that through meditation." He said whilst writing down her answers. "Do you ever accidently release your powers?"

"Yes, it has happened many times." The queen said biting down on her lower lip. "I have difficulty controlling when I'm upset."

"Well that's something we can work on." He said reassuringly. "Now from what I understand you've been able to create a living entity?"

"Two."

"Two?" He repeated raising his eyebrows.

"There was the monster I created up on the North Mountain to protect me, the other was a snowman named Olaf."

Alex put away his list and gazed up at the queen intensively. "I would like to see him."

Within twenty minutes the snowman known as Olaf as brought into the ballroom before Elsa and Alex. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He cried cheerfully bouncing over towards the two. Alex examined him with the utmost fascination, he checked him from head to toe, poking and prodding at his buttons, arms, and other extremities.

"His arms are branches, how did you make them work?"

"I don't know, I think it just became a part of him. Why do you ask?"

"Because it is extremely rare to see someone control multiple elements. Have you tried manipulating earth before?"

"No."

"Good, please don't ever try. Understand this, the elements of ice and wind are a part of you, they are imbued in your soul, if you try outstepping your boundaries you will consume your own energy and life force. Overstraining yourself can be extremely dangerous, however seeing as you can create sentient life and castles your gift is extremely powerful. It may even be limitless so long as you stick to ice." He said as he finished examining Olaf, finally stepping back satisfied with his observations.

"Does he learn? Can he read or write?"

"Apparently he can read, I've seen him in the library pouring over books all day however normally by the time he's finished he's completely forgotten what he's read.

"Hmm… if it's alright with you I'd like to give him an IQ test, see where his intelligence is at?"

Elsa nodded in approval and dismissed Olaf from the ballroom. For the next half hour Alex instructed her to form solid ice blocks and prevent them from melting without altering the external temperature. He knew Elsa would initially freeze the air in the ballroom and was cold despite the heavy coat, eventually Elsa was able to keep the blocks frozen without altering the atmosphere. She then worked on changing the temperature of one of the ice blocks from cold to hot without it melting. This proved to be much more difficult as the ice kept melting whenever she tried to make it warm. "Concentrate. Focus on the ice not the temperature around you." Concentrating hard on the ice she finally managed to change the temperate from ice cold to burning hot, when Alex went to touch the ice he immediately withdrew his hand from the heat. "Good." He said in an impressed tone. "Now cool it again." Elsa found this much easier as she didn't have to worry about the ice melting, within seconds the block was cool to the touch. Just as Elsa was finally beginning to feel proud of herself Gerda came bustling through the door.

"Your grace the council is meeting in twenty minutes."

"So soon?" She asked sadly. "I'll be there in a moment."

As the old maid took her leave she looked forlornly to Alex, not wanting their practice to end. "Well it appears that's all the time we have for today. Shall we meet again tomorrow at the same hour?" He asked gathering his belongings.

"I'd love that." The queen replied eagerly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Days gone by **

Elsa and Alex had spent the past three weeks working on developing her powers. Elsa was able to create ice that was not only unmeltable, but was indestructible, this could prove to be invaluable to Arendelle's military if they agreed to let her conjure weapons and armor. Three times a week they would spend an hour meditating, working on her breathing and helping Elsa find a tranquil state. These sessions were immensely helpful as Elsa felt more in tune with her powers and was able to control them more easily when upset.

Olaf's tests results proved to be inconclusive. According to the results he possessed the average intelligence of a six year old, yet at times he could solve complex mathematical puzzles and spew out facts about history and science. Now being able to preserve ice and snow Elsa offered to remove Olaf's flurry and make him unmeltable but the little snowman quickly rejected her offer; saying he loved his flurry too much. Elsa's newfound knowledge of her powers had also saved the crown thousands by allowing her to produce decorations for her Jubilee such as banners, streamers, and thousands of balloons in a rainbow of colors. All made of ice of course. She knew that some citizens would be apprehensive towards this but she figured that by demonstrating the beauty and control of her powers her people might come to accept them.

Alex turned out to be a tough yet fair teacher. He would constantly congratulate her and reassure her only to immediately drill Elsa with another exercise once she had mastered the previous one. He no longer wore his coat to practice; confident that Elsa would not freeze the room nor him. The further they progressed the more fascinated he became with her powers, not even Anna was this inquisitive when they were younger. After two weeks their practices had become much more rigorous and complicated. Alex insisted she learn how to heal others with her powers, however the idea of experimenting on people terrified her. Instead of practicing on live patients the medical academy agreed to let the queen to practice on a dead body. Elsa was initially sickened by the man's dead corpse but her teacher was there to reassure her. Over the past week Elsa learned how to stich wounds and repair tissue damage. By the end of the week the queen had grown confident enough that she was ready to try on a living person.

It was Alex who volunteered to be her guinea pig, producing a knife he cut a thin scratch across his left hand. Barely a significant wound. Reaching out with her powers and feeling a connection with his skin she willed the ice to seal the wound, working her magic the scratch suddenly turned icy blue before fading completely, not even a scar remained.

"I did it!" She cried excitedly.

"You sure did." He replied as the queen pulled him into a deep embrace. Looking directly into her eyes he truly noticed how exceptionally beautiful they were. One look into those dazzling sapphire eyes gave him butterflies in his stomach, and made him feel week in his knees.

"Just don't go cur your arm off, I don't think I'm ready for that." Elsa said jokingly, transfixed by his mesmerizing green eyes.

Whenever Elsa had a moment of spare time she would immediately open one of the many books Alex had given her. They often kept her up late at night but her appetite for knowledge could not be satiated. The other tomes he had lent her did not relate very much to her particular skills but were interesting nonetheless. There were sorcerers who had control over fire, earth and nature, and water; sorcerers who could control these were known as elementals, the name derived from the power the elements imbued them with. There were three books each dedicated to one respectively. The forth tome, a sinister black book, contained knowledge about reapers, men and women who could spread death and disease, their power came from the life force of other people and living beings. And finally, the fifth and largest tome of all them, was devoted to telekinesis. There was so much information on the subject because, according to Alex, it was the most powerful and most dangerous of powers.

According to the book; those born with telekinesis had the ability to manipulate all life and matter. Their power comes from within themselves, those born with it are usually extremely intelligent and have heightened senses. However since their power comes from within they must use their own energy and life force to access their powers. It often takes years to build up their telekinetic stamina, and overexertion can wreak havoc on their bodies. Elsa found this subject particularly interesting because her powers had never caused her any kind of physical strain. She wished desperately she could meet another sorcerer like her, not a reaper though. The idea of someone who could create a miasma of death and disease by draining the life from others was horrifying.

She frequently scanned the records of known conjurors trying to find a connection to her and her family. Plotting down her ancestral family tree proved to be tricky, she had confirmed that she did have some kind of relation to the ice sorceress Ellaria but she had perished over three hundred years ago. There was a possible relation that a distant cousin of hers may have had geo abilities but there was no solid connection proving they were related. One thing was for certain though, the gene was definitely in her family. There was a high chance that Anna's children may inherit powers or her own children would in the unlikely even event she had any. Suddenly a loud knock at her chamber door withdrawing Elsa's attention from her reading.

"Come in." She replied formally.

It was Anna standing in the doorway, giddy and beaming as usual. Her belly had grown slightly due to her pregnancy but it was still relatively unnoticeable. She leaned against the doorway cocking an eyebrow mischievously at her older sister.

"So who is he?"

"Who's who?" The queen replied.

"The guy you've been obsessing about for the past three weeks?" She teased.

"I'm not obsessed with anyone." The queen protested.

"Oh really? I hardly ever see you. You two practice for hours every morning, and you spend every spare minute you have pouring over those old books he gives you."

Elsa suddenly realized she was right. She felt a pang of guilt inside her knowing she had been neglecting her sister. They had been trying so hard to rekindle their relationship and now all their efforts were evaporating before her.

"Anna I'm sorry. I've just been looking for answers my whole life and now he's given them to me. I've become so much more in control, I just feel so confident."

"It's okay I understand." Anna said reassuringly. "But it's not just that? You like him don't you?"

"W-what? No I don't." The queen ushered quickly blushing.

"Don't try to deny it!"

"Anna he's my tutor, we're just friends at most. Besides he's only interested in my powers, not me."

"Uh-huh." She replied doubtfully. "Well he is quite handsome, I think you and Alex would make a cute couple."

This made Elsa blush even harder, her sister laughed hysterically at just how red the queen was turning from embarrassment. "Enough about me, how're you doing." She asked desperately trying to change the topic.

"Good." Anna replied straightening herself. "I've been having the weirdest cravings, who knew pickled onions and ice cream was such a good combination?"

"That's disgusting!" The queen protested.

"Just wait until you're pregnant."

Elsa's mood immediately saddened when she heard those words. She knew that Anna hadn't meant to be hurtful, and she did not wish to ruin another conversation so she resolved to change the subject instead. "So when are you planning on announcing your pregnancy?"

"Well tomorrow morning me and Kristoff are going to go tell his family. And with your permission I was thinking I'd announce it to the Kingdom on the day of your Jubilee?"

"I think that would be wonderful." Elsa said smiling again at her sister. "We can announce it during the ball."

"Oh-oh-oh… is there gonna be a chocolate fountain?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I ordered one especially for you."

Anna squealed in delight and raced to hug her sister, thanking her profusely as she bobbled up and down in excitement. "Alright, alright Anna." She said finally breaking away from her sister's tight embrace. Elsa and Anna both looked up at the wall clock realizing it was already eleven thirty in the evening. "It's late, I think we both better get some rest." The queen said escorting the younger girl to the door, Anna turned to face her once she had outstepped the boundaries of Elsa's chambers.

"I'm glad we had this talk." She said still beaming at her sister.

"Me too." Replied Elsa with a sweet smile.

Once Elsa had softly closed her door Anna made her way down the hall to her and Kristoff's chambers. She found her husband snoring lightly on his side of the bed, he was wearing only his undergarments due to the summer heat leaving his broad muscles exposed. Anna wondered if Elsa could make her pyjamas out of ice to help cool her on hot nights like these. She quickly removed her robe and quietly slipped into the bed next to her sleeping husband. Despite being careful not to wake him Kristoff stirred and groggily turned over to face his wife.

"Hey there." He said still half asleep.

"Hey yourself. So remind me again what time were leaving tomorrow?"

Kristoff racked his brain, still groggy from his slumber. "Uhh… if we leave at ten we should make it there by noon." He said with a yawn.

"Good stuff." Replied Anna kissing her husband on the lips.

Now she had done it, Kristoff was now fully awake and had begun passionately kissing her back. He nuzzled his wife's lower neck gently nibbling at her which he knew greatly aroused her, sinking deeper into the kiss Anna began to slowly grind her hips against his. "Wait." He said suddenly pulling away. "Is it safe…? I mean for the baby?" Anna stroked his chest and gently began kissing him again. "The doctor said yes as long as we're careful. She replied pushing him down roughly on the bed and climbed on top of him. Kristoff had unhooked her bra and gently caressing her supple breasts, her skin felt incredibly smooth in his rough hands. Still on top Anna had removed his boxers and both of them gasped from pleasure as he slid inside her. Anna began slowly thrusting her hips sliding up and down on his manhood, taking charge Kristoff turned his wife over and had begun thrusting faster. Her walls clamped down on him as both began to moan deeply with pleasure. Thrusting harder and faster both of them simultaneous reached their climax and orgasmed at the same time. Panting Kristoff collapsed from exhaustion and wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife.

"That was amazing babe." Whispered Anna lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered back as both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

From across the hallway Queen Elsa still lay awake in her bed being unable to sleep due to the sounds of Kristoff and Anna's activity. It's not that she was disturbed by what they were doing after, all her sister was three months pregnant and she adored her brother in law. She couldn't help but feel envious, when she was younger everyone assumed that Elsa would be the first to marry and bear children as was customary. But over the years the queen had accepted that she would never marry, no man would ever put up with her abnormalities and the throne would go to Anna's firstborn. She solemnly turned over feeling defeated hoping sleep would come soon, a single tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The prophecy **

**Author's note: Thank you those of you who have followed and supported my work thus far. In relation to the shift to a more mature tone all I have to say is that the story is only going to get darker and more complex from here. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of Tempest and please review. **

The royal couple had arrived at hot springs around noon where Kristoff's adopted family of trolls made their home. The younger trolls happily began to play with a jubilated Sven while the elders greeted Kristoff and Anna with open arms. The two humans were immediately bombarded with questions. "How are you?" "Are you eating enough?" "Is he being good to you?" "Why couldn't you have the wedding here?"

"We're good, we're great actually." Replied Anna trying vainly to dispel their onslaught of questions.

"In fact we have some big news." Kristoff chimed in. "Listen up everyone!" He called silencing the crowd. "I wanted to tell you all that my wife Anna is pregnant, and we're expecting our first child in about six months!"

The trolls stared at them stupefied, they all blinked twice before simultaneously erupting into cheers. Within seconds the trolls had picked up Kristoff and Anna and placed them in the center of the merry crowd. Half of them was crying out words of praise and congratulations while the other half were trying to inquire whether it was a boy or girl. "We won't know the baby's gender until it's born." Kristoff replied. "Grand Pabbie could tell!" A young troll piped up. "No-no-no." Anna ushered nervously. "We want to be surprised. Just then Grand Pabbie came rolling towards the center of the ecstatic troll family, springing up from his rock form.

"Well I'd like to offer you my congratulations Kristoff and Anna." The old troll said grinning widely.

"Thank you Grand Pabbie." They both replied as Pabbie advanced towards Anna who politely knelt down to his height.

"I will not divulge your child's sex, but I would like to see if the baby's healthy."

The royal physician had confirmed that the baby was healthy and there were no complications thus far with her pregnancy. Nevertheless the princess nodded in approval to appease the curious trolls. Anna immediately felt a pleasant warm tingling sensation as Grand Pabbie placed his hands on her belly, the old troll closed his eyes, still smiling giving to occasional "um-hum" of approval. Suddenly something went very wrong. Grand Pabbie's look of happiness and pride changed to that of frustration and fear, he began muttering something inaudible and his weathered face suddenly contorted in terror. He stepped back from Anna, his eyes were wide and his old body was rigid, nearly shaking.

"What happened?!" Kristoff demanded. "Is the baby alright?!"

"The baby is fine Kristoff." The old troll replied in a hoarse voice. "When I looked into your future I saw something… very dark."

The crowd had gone silent as Grand Pabbie raised his hands toward the sky creating an illusion of what appeared to be Arendelle, a tall black figure had suddenly appeared in the middle of the luminous smoky city. "A stranger from faraway lands has come to Arendelle." Grand Pabbie narrated. "With him comes something very dark, and very powerful. The royal family is in grave danger." Anna gasped as the sky turned a sinister blood red, the buildings in Pabbie's illusion were now burning, people were running frightened through the streets. "Something terrible is coming for Arendelle. All I know is this man stands in the center of it." At those words the black menacing figure in the center began to grow larger, slowly enveloping the rest of the city. "You must be wary of those around you, be careful of who you trust." The illusion erupted in a cloud of black smoke, Anna, Kristoff, and the trolls were all dead silent, stunned by what they had just witnessed.

"What did that man look like?" Asked Kristoff finally breaking the silence.

"The vision was clouded. I could not see." Replied Grand Pabbie sadly.

Kristoff's thoughts immediately turned to the man he had rescued almost a month ago. He made him promise not to tell a single soul of his existence but now he could no longer remain silent. Kristoff laid down the entire story about Alexander to Anna and the trolls. Dragging his unconscious body from the ice, the fact that he had survived a two hundred foot fall, the scars that covered his body, the estus, Kristoff's promise of secrecy, and finally his mysterious disappearance. Anna, Grand Pabbie, and the others sat there silently, absorbing every tidbit of information Kristoff had just given them.

"This is all very strange Kristoff." Pondered Grand Pabbie. "Estus is an extremely powerful potion, its origin dates back to the age of ancients when magic was prosperous in the world. Very few nowadays would know how to make it."

"Age of ancients?" Interjected Anna thinking aloud. "I remember reading about that in one of the old books Alex had given Elsa."

"Who's Alex?" Kristoff demanded.

"He's a scholar, he's been tutoring Elsa with her powers. Helping her gain better control over them."

"What did he look like…? Long brown hair…? Bushy beard…? Raggedy clothes…?" Kristoff inquired pressing his wife hard for details.

"No he was clean shaven and short-haired, and he always dressed nicely." She replied.

"Did he have a funny looking green flask and spade-shaped dagger strapped to his belt?"

"He never had anything strapped to his belt."

Kristoff cursed himself for not making mental note of his eye color. The man was quite tall and muscular but so were many other men in Arendelle. Whoever he was he immediately distrusted him, he already felt uneasy about Alexander and Elsa's relation with the alleged Alex seemed like too much of a coincidence. If he was the dark figure from Pabbie's vision he had to find him, make him answer once and for all exactly who the hell he is.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"I don't know… it just never came up." Replied Anna, ashamed that she did not tell him sooner.

"We need to tell Elsa about this. This seems like too much to be a coincidence. We need to warn her about him." He said directing his sullen wife towards Sven and the sled. With a whip of the reigns Sven quickly sprang into action, within seconds the reindeer was pulling the sled at a steadfast pace back towards Arendelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa had refused to believe Kristoff's and Anna's speculations about Alex. While the news of Grand Pabbie's vision was deeply unnerving she still trusted in her mentor. However they had been training together for nearly a month and Alex had barely told her a thing about is past or where he came from. He claimed he was from Corona but he had never spoken of his home, his family, where he studied, anything.

It was two days before the Jubilee, Elsa knew that the upcoming celebrations would consume her schedule making today her last practice session for a few days. Alex had prepared her most difficult assignment yet. A young soldier named Patrick had lost his right leg several months ago in battle, abruptly ending his military career. It was Elsa's task to replace it. She was already waiting in the infirmary when Alex entered followed by Patrick hobbling towards her on crutches, his right leg severed just below the knee. The soldier silently bowed his head lightly despite his clear physical restraints. The queen felt a pang of guilt knowing the young man had been crippled serving her and her kingdom, she hoped desperately she could help him.

The head physician presiding over the operation sat him on the cot and rolled Patrick's pant leg up to reveal a grotesque withered stump making Elsa cringe in disgust. Alex put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Relax, just remember what I taught you. Make the connection, mold the leg to become one with his body and the rest will flow." Somewhat encouraged by her mentor's words Elsa turned to face her patient. "Are you ready?" She asked feverishly. "As ready as I'll ever be your majesty."

Elsa carefully began to form a layer of frost at the base of the hideous stump, penetrating the withered flesh and entering his body. Patrick initially cringed from the cold and slight pain but she quickly regulated the temperate to lessen his discomfort. Concentrating hard the queen was able to establish a connection with the bones in his right leg. However she knew that if she couldn't link his nervous system he would not be able to move prosthetic, making it no more useful than a plank of wood. Finally after minutes of desperate searching Elsa felt a connection to his nerves through the frost. Not wasting any time she secured the base of the prosthetic to his bone and nerve structure and began forming his leg. Slowly she constructed the calf, followed by the ankle, and lastly the foot and toes creating an exact match to his original leg. As the queen finished constructing the leg she ensured that the ice was durable enough to support his weight and would not melt from the heat. She altered the curvature to give it some friction and finally connected it to Patrick's cardiac and muscular system. Enabling the prosthetic to match his body heat, and gain or lose muscle mass with the rest of his body.

The young soldier stared down at his leg in awe, utterly bewildered by what had just happened. "How does it feel?" The physician asked. "It feels exactly like my old leg, like I never lost it in the first place!" He replied ecstatically. The doctor then proceeded to perform a variety of tests. Patrick was able to up stand perfectly, once he found his bearings he happily began walking from one end of the room to the other. He then checked his reflexes, vitals, and coordination, Patrick wiggled his icy toes in pure delight never thinking he'd be able to run or fight again.

"All his vitals are normal, his coordination is good, and it appears the prosthetic will last. I don't know how you did it your grace but this in an enormous milestone for medicine." The doctor said beaming. Much to everyone's shock Patrick leapt off the cot and pulled the queen into a deep gratuitous hug. Sweeping all formality aside he thanked the queen profusely, tears of joy streaming down his face. "You're most welcome." She replied warmly. Patrick got down on his newly made knee sinking into a deep bow, planting a soft kiss on her right hand. "I will tell others of your greatness, and I vow to serve you from this day until my last." At his last words he quickly and informally sprang up and darted out of the infirmary, happier than a child on Christmas morning.

Once the head physician had left the room Elsa immediate pulled Alex into a bone crushing embrace. She had expected today to be an utter failure, she thought today she would send Patrick away heartbroken with a layer of frost clinging to his stump. "I knew you could do it." He said as if reading her thoughts.

"I think that's enough for one day, in fact I think I've taught you everything I can teach you." Elsa's heart shattered at those words, she loved her morning lessons, they had given her such a sense of confidence and pride, they couldn't be ending so soon. "Isn't there anything else?" She asked desperately. "I'm afraid there's nothing left for me to teach you. If you want we can practice and meditate together but you don't need me for that." But she did need him. Never had she felt so connected with someone, somebody who understood her and embraced who she was, not even Anna.

Alex caught her off guard as he gently wiped a stray tear away from her cheek, he rested his hands on her shoulders and gave her a smile of reassurance. Elsa's mind was racing, she had a strong urge to lean in and kiss him but hesitated. She was simply too afraid he'd reject her, or wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, with a heavy heart she chose not to endanger their friendship.

"So will I see you at the Jubilee?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh don't worry… you'll see me alright." He replied with a mysterious wink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Jubilee part 1**

The pain was unbearable. Within moments his world had ended, his home was being destroyed and everyone he had ever loved was dying around him. Suddenly a group of men roughly dragged him away from the scene. He did not try to fight, friend or foe he could barely move, the strain was becoming too much as his father's halls were being viciously ripped apart by his own doing. "We gotta get him out of here! The floor's gonna collapse!" One of the men shouted, his voice barely audible over the ensuing destruction. There was one last hope, summoning the last of his energy he desperately fought to see into his parent's minds. It was his last hope, his last prayer that they were still alive. Expending the last of his energy he breached his mother's consciousness.

"Stay with me Alexander, stay with me."

"Sigmeyer the floor is collapsing!"

With a final push he peered through his mother's eyes. Over twenty guards had now swarmed the throne room, they cried out in terror and pain has his father conjured a massive firestorm, incinerating any oncoming attackers. As the flames danced around the room masterfully striking down enemy guards with expert precision another wave of cannon blasts erupted through the room. Alexander watched in horror as the blast violently threw his father backwards, allowing one of the nearby soldiers to close the distance between them. He could do nothing but watch as the man thrust his sword into his father's chest. As my mother turned to flee a crossbow bolt stuck her square in her chest knocking her flat to the ground. In his mother's dying moments he saw his father's corpse seeping blood onto the great marble floors right before she was struck by another bolt. That was when his connection had severed.

"IT'S COMING DOWN!" The guards cried as the palace floor collapsed around them, right before the world went black.

Alexander awoke once again drenched in sweat in room fifteen. After ten years of living with his failure, the destruction of his family, the nightmares had still not subsided. Lately they were growing more and more frequent, for some reason he was being forced to relive the horrors that had took place that day. He was growing uneasy about the reoccurrences of his dreams, slowly he was becoming increasingly wary that there was a reason behind them.

He was startled to realize that he had slept well into the morning, quickly examining his pocket watch his heart skipped a beat when he realized it was eleven thirty in the morning. Not wasting any time he hastily threw on a pair of pants and a shirt before making a mad dash out of the inn, past a grumpy looking Helga carrying a mop and bucket. He sprinted as fast as possible through the city streets towards the stadium.

Elsa had done marvellously preparing for the Jubilee, the town was filled with royal banners and floating balloons made of ice. Townsfolk and visitors alike had gathered in the city to examine new vendors that had come from distant lands. Merchants had arrived this morning selling exotic silks, fabrics, artwork, and pottery from their home lands. The citizens of Arendelle took great delight in the new cultures that had set up shop in the city. However he had no time to inspect any of them, the tournament was starting in less than half an hour and he needed to reach the stadium.

Heaving mightily he finally entered the barracks, in the corner he had set up a small station to store his weapons and armor. Patrick who had eagerly agreed to squire for him was already there, placing the brown leather armor and boots he had previously purchased on a mannequin. "This is very light armor sir." He said apprehensively. "I like to move around." He replied with confidence. "Are you sure you don't want to wear a helmet sir?" Alexander shook his head as he stepped forward to inspect his armor, it was simple enough, finely stitched buffalo leather that covered his collar bone to his knees. The set was light enough he could move freely but would offer little protection against any heavy attacks. Fortunately all the weapons used were dulled to tourney regulations so the fighters were less likely to mortally wound each other. Overall the lad had done a fine job of setting up and polishing his armor and boots.

"Did you bring my weapons to the blacksmith?"

"Yes sir!" Replied Patrick hurrying towards him carrying three wooden spears each equipped with a seven inch long steel blade on end of the shaft. "Here they are sir, dulled to safety regulations." He said gingerly placing each spear on the weapon rack. Alexander nodded his head in approval, the spear shafts were made of strong solid oak, however in case one were to break he wanted to have reserves. Patrick turned to face him, a look of apprehension firmly etched into his face. "Are you sure about this sir? I owe you and the Queen my life, I would hate to see you perish." The younger man asked nervously.

"Never have I been so sure in all my life." He replied confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Elsa had spent the entire morning holding audience with foreign dignitaries. Thus far the day had gone remarkably well. Prince Akash of India had agreed to lower the prices on spice imports, Cardinals from the Vatican offered the crown an enormous sum of gold if she granted them permission to erect a church within the city. But what pleased her most of all was a band of five rugged bearded minors had arrived on invitation from her spymaster Quintus. The head foreman, a grizzled old man named Thorin claimed they were in charge of the mining colony from the ruins of Illios. They spent an entire hour explaining to the queen how they had discovered and reopened the royal mines and were now excavating a wealth of iron, silver, tin, and coal. The men were just as desperate for clients as Arendelle was for suppliers. They immediately signed a contract with the kingdom allowing them to import their goods at a reasonable price to the crown. The Queen was overjoyed, this was the best news Arendelle had gotten in nearly a year. She felt as though her kingdom was finally beginning to recover.

"Your majesty, the tournament begins in thirty minutes." Said her head servant Kai.

She had nearly forgotten, she wished she didn't have to attend the barbaric tourney but her presence was necessary. Unfortunately being queen meant she had to keep up with appearances, and formally congratulate the champions. Four guards escorted her from the castle grounds towards the barracks and the stadium. Along the way Elsa marveled at just how beautiful her decorations had turned out, the queen felt a sense of pride and happiness seeing small children playing with and admiring the balloons she had created from ice.

Once at the stadium Elsa took her seat in the royal booth along with Kristoff, Anna, Captain Maximus, and the council members. Regrettably the royal booth was stationed right in the front row, close enough to smell the blood Elsa thought bitterly. The tourney began innocently enough with archery, at least there was no chance of anyone getting hurt there. Anna looked down at her feet in disappointment, Elsa had expressly forbade her sister to participate in archery. She told her that it would be embarrassing to the crown as well as the other contestants, as women were traditionally not allowed to participate. The first rounds of archery were extremely dull, the list of contestants slowly narrowed down as only those who came within close proximity to the bulls-eye were allowed to advance. Finally a young archer named Darwin won by successfully shooting five arrows directly into the tiny red dot. Despite the general lack of appeal the crowd cheered in excitement, Elsa had to admit she was pretty impressed.

Jousting proved to be far livelier than archery. The targets were replaced by a white picket fence running through the middle of the stadium. Large knights clad in steel armor mounted their horses preparing to charge one another, shield and lance raised ready to strike to other off his steed. The royal family all watched in fascination as pairs of men repeatedly charged each other from across the dusty stadium. During some passes their lances would miss completely or rebound off their shield or armor, temporarily staggering their opponent but not knocking him from his horse. Anna and most of the crowd cheered madly as the first knight was struck square in his breastplate and knocked violently off his horse. The crowed continued to cheer as one contestant after another was thrown from their stallion into the dirt.

A massive knight known as Sir Bartholomew of the Frozen Shores had advanced into the final round along with one of her own personal knights Sir Cadagen, a master jouster. The man had a reputation for being undefeated in battle and the Queen could see why. Sir Bartholomew stood a towering seven feet tall, his arms were enormous and his torso was as thick as a tree trunk. He was clad in heavy gilded steel armor and rode a gigantic black stallion. Elsa watched in terror as the massive knight smashed huge his lance into Sir Cadagan's abdomen, sending him flying from his horse. As Sir Bartholomew circled back on his monstrous steed medics immediately rushed to her fallen knight. Elsa breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw that he was still alive and breathing. The entire crowd broke into a thunderous applause to congratulate the jousting champion who gave a cold bow to the royal booth, removing his helmet to reveal his menacing dark bearded face.

The stadium was now cleared for the duelling competition. This was the one Elsa feared the worse as it was the most common for injury, it was not unheard of that men died in tourneys. She watched in silence as pairs of men circled each other, one finally thrusting his blunted sword towards his opponent, the other man parrying clashing steel together. As the hour passed men duelled ferociously with swords, clubs, and axes for the honor of being champion. Much to the Queen's displeasure Sir Bartholomew had entered the fighting ring as well. The massive knight wielded a large great sword in one hand, with incredible strength and surprising speed he quickly knocked down every warrior foolish enough to face him. Even the strongest armor had difficulty holding up to the ferocity of his attacks, many knight surrendered while others were violently knocked to the ground with massive dents in their steel armor. The final match came down to Sir Bartholomew and a Coronian knight wearing thick chain armor and wielding an iron shield and mace. Despite the Coronian's quicker speed and reflexes he accomplished little more than placing small dents in Sir Bartholomew's armor. His great sword nicked his chainmail several times but was unable to off-balance his opponent. Suddenly the massive knight did something dirty. As Sir Cadagen side-stepped to avoid a thrust Sir Bartholomew swung his great sword at the knight's unprotected left calf. The bone snapped inside Sir Cadagan's leather boot causing him to collapse to the ground howling in pain.

Once again the medics rushed to claim another victim of Sir Bartholomew. The massive knight removed his helmet standing proudly triumphant, however no one cheered. It was a foul and dishonorable move and everyone knew it, regrettably it was not illegal, it appeared that the brute would be champion nonetheless. The Captain of the guard stood up to address the knight and the crowd. "We congratulate you sir on your skill and prowess. However before you are declared champion sir, are there any other contestants?" Maximus boomed. The crowd remained silent, surely no one would be mad enough to face him. Suddenly Elsa went white with fear as Alex stepped into the stadium donning a set of leather armor.

"I challenge you sir!" He called proudly, stepping towards the monstrous knight.

You could hear a pin drop from within the stadium. The spectators stared at him in awe, shocked that any man could be insane enough to test his fate in such a manner. Elsa looked at her friend in horror, he wasn't even wearing a helmet, and that armor will never stand up to his great sword. However she knew there was nothing she could do. If she stopped the fight she would shame the fighters and anger everyone else. With a heavy heart the Queen could only watch, silently praying for his safety.

"Very well then." Said an astonished Maximus. "You're name sir?"

"Sir Alex… of nowhere in particular."

Some in the crowd chuckled nervously at his apparent jape, however Elsa was not amused. Anna shook her roughly asking her sister what's he doing. She could not answer, she was dead to the world, she was fixated only on what was happening right now in the fighting ring.

"Very well. Sir Alex, Sir Bartholomew, prepare yourselves!" The captain boomed.

The behemoth knight flexed his massive arms and reequipped his heavy steel helmet. Alex signaled to Patrick who tossed him one of his wooden spears. The crowd watched in amazement as he spun the spear in great arches with blinding speed, the spear disappeared into a blur as he turned it around his body and above his head before stopping it abruptly with master precision. Everyone was amazed at the performance, Kristoff however looked at him in suspicion, wondering if it was the same man he had seen before.

Sir Bartholomew charged his opponent with alarming speed. His sword missed by feet as Alex quickly darted away from the thrust. Quickly gaining his bearings he swiftly jabbed at the knight's breastplate twice, leaving no more than small dents in the metal. Sir Bartholomew mightily swung his great sword at Alex's torso but missed again, this time coming within inches of his target. He quickly struck his opponent underneath the arm where his armor was weaker. Grunting with pain the large knight swung weakly enabling Alex to parry his attack and slam the butt of his spear into Sir Bartholomew's visor, knocking his helmet off. Enraged he swung his great sword madly at Alex who easily evaded every strike, jabbing at the weak points in Sir Bartholomew's armor every time the knight was recovering from his attack.

Alex recklessly attempted to parry his attack as his opponent swung his sword down in a great arc, snapping his spear in half. Temporally stunned Sir Bartholomew seized the opportunity and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him into the dirt. Elsa was clenching her chair so tightly her knuckles had turned white. The Queen watched in horror as Sir Bartholomew swung his great sword downward at her friend. Thankfully Alex quickly rolled away from his attacker and jumped back to his feet, the huge knight swung his sword at his legs but he leaped over the blade with remarkable agility. Distancing himself from his opponent Alex signaled to Patrick who immediately tossed him a new spear.

Twirling his new spear with inhuman speed he suddenly thrust the blade towards the knight's unprotected pace, however it was all a ploy. As Sir Bartholomew quickly backed to avoid the false attack Alex averted his spear and slammed the spear head into his hamstrings and underarms with ferocious speed and accuracy. The massive knight buckled from the pain, his face had grown beet red from exhaustion and rage. Swinging like a madman he tried desperately to hack Alex apart with his great sword, the smaller man evaded every strike with ease enraging Sir Bartholomew further. Finally having exhausted all his stamina he could no longer swing the heavy sword. Turning his spear around Alex smashed the blunt end into the niche in between the knight's breastplate, knocking the wind out of him. Barely able to stand Sir Bartholomew fell to one knee dropping his great sword beside him. With the agility of a panther Alex leapt on top of him pushing his opponent flat on his back with a grunt, aiming his spear head directly at his exposed throat. Sir Bartholomew did not even try to move, the previously undefeated knight had finally met his match.

The crowd was in pandemonium. Everyone exploded into excitement as Maximus announced Sir Alex as champion, all cheered except Kristoff who was still eyeing the victor with distrust.

"Isn't that Elsa's tutor?" Kristoff inquired to his wife.

"Yesss!" She squealed excitedly.

Alex planted his spear next to his fallen opponent and turned to face the adoring crowd. Elsa allowed herself a faint smile despite herself, he looked very gallant standing there in his shining leather armor. Stupid perhaps, but gallant. That was when he surprised her again that day. Walking up to the royal booth he handed the Queen a vibrant red rose. The cowed oohed and awed as she graciously accepted his favor, blushing madly the entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Jubilee part 2**

As evening arrived Elsa donned a dazzling magenta ice dress she had created the day before, this one was similar to her first but the collar was higher making it more appropriate. She quickly fixed her hair into a braided bun and applied a fresh coat of red lipstick before entering the party. The grand ball room was packed with distinguished guests, distant royals, and honored dignitaries. Huge buffet tables lined the walls bearing a wide assortment of luxurious dishes and desserts, the aromatic smells filled the room as waiters served expensive wines and liquors to thirsty guests. From across the room Elsa could see her sister camped out by the massive chocolate fountain, dipping everything from desserts to meat and vegetables into the flowing confection. She laughed despite how repulsive it looked, she knew Anna's pregnancy cravings were as wild and imaginative as she was. The band had now broken into a slow waltz when someone suddenly tapped her on her shoulder, making her jump. Alex stood there grinning widely and looking exceptionally handsome in a sharp phantom black tuxedo, with a crisp white shirt and crimson bowtie.

"May I have this dance you grace?" He asked offering his hand.

Elsa was still angry with him for participating in the tournament. She remembered giving him a scolding look of disapproval as she presented him in the winner's circle with a silver medal bearing two crossed swords. Nonetheless she accepted his offer and he immediately pulled her into a steady waltz. He guided her delicately across the dance floor, expertly maneuvering through the large crowd of party guests. When the band quickened the pace he moved faster to match the music. He spun her around and leaned her into a dip before leading her back into a brisk rhythm. Elsa noticed that many were watching curiously as the Queen and the fighting champion danced masterfully to the waltz. As the song neared its close Alex lifted her high into the air with his strong arms, spinning her around as if she weighed no more than a doll. The crowd applauded their performance as the song ended and he returned her carefully to the ground. Anna shouted them a whoo-hoo through a mouthful of chocolate, Kristoff observed coldly from the corner keeping a watchful eye over him.

"I didn't know you could dance so well?" Elsa exclaimed.

"It seems I'm full of surprises." He replied coyly.

"Walk with me." She said regally leading him out of the ballroom towards the garden, much to Kristoff's annoyance. Once they were out of sight from others the queen abruptly punched him firmly in the shoulder. "Ow!" He cried. "What was that for?"

"That was for giving me a heart attack earlier!"

"I didn't think the dance was that bad?" He jested.

"You know I'm talking about the tourney." She scolded, desperately trying to stay mad at him.

"So you would have been upset if I met my maker at the end of that great sword!?" Alex rused.

"Oh course I would you're my teacher!" She replied bewildered.

"Just your teacher."

"W-well I do consider you my fiend…" The Queen stammered.

Alex cocked an eyebrow coyly at her sensing her discomfort. Elsa looked up at him, knowing he had no romantic feelings towards her, knowing she was no more than research to him. After all he was leaving her soon.

"I-I am going to miss you…" She began. "I know you're only interested in my powers, and that you're only here to conduct research, and that…"

Alex cut her off by quickly placing a gentle kiss on her soft red lips. Elsa couldn't believe what had happened, instead of striking him or ordering him away she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. They began making out heavily, interlocking their lips they used their tongues to explore each other's mouths. Elsa didn't care if anyone saw. She had wanted this for so long, she had believed for years that no man would ever love her. She affectionately gave him little pecks all over his handsome face, she couldn't get enough, she wanted him, she was now pushing her hips up against his bulging crotch. Alexander knew he had gone too far, he knew he had to finally tell her the truth. "Elsa…" He began in between her onslaught of kisses. "Shh… don't talk." She replied seductively, clutching his rough clean-shaven face and sinking further into their kiss. He was too distracted by the pleasure to feel the frost slowly creeping up his cheeks, as Elsa opened her eyes she immediately recoiled in horror. Her worst fears having come true. Frost enveloped his entire face and his lips had turned blue from the cold, she began to cry know knowing that once again she had she had harmed someone she cared about.

"Alex! I'm sooo…" She stopped as the frost immediately dispelled from his face and fell to the ground, his lips and cheeks quickly regained their color as though nothing had ever happened. She looked at him in bewilderment, not knowing how that happened, she did not remove the frost it was somehow removed on its own. "Alex…?" She began as Kristoff and Anna suddenly interrupted them. "Elsa we're gonna make the announce!…ment…" Cried Anna excitedly, suddenly confused by seeing her sister standing so close to another man. Kristoff glared at Alex threateningly, distrusting him more and more by the minute. "Are we interrupting something?..." Anna began. "No, no, we were just discussing our new practice schedule." Elsa ushered quickly distancing herself from Alex. "Well c'mon, were gonna make the announcement in a few minutes." The redhead piped eagerly, leading her agitated husband back towards the ballroom.

"Alex?"

"I promise I'll explain everything later." He said reassuringly, escorting the Queen back towards the party.

Back inside the band had ceased playing and everyone's attention was directed to Anna and Kristoff. "Attention everyone." Piped Anna. "First of all I would like to thank you all for coming, I do apologize for hogging the chocolate fountain." Everyone laughed at the princess's joke, including Elsa. "As you all know the Prince Consort Kristoff and I have now been happily married for six months. It brings us great joy to announce that I am currently pregnant, and we will be expecting the new Prince, or Princess in about another six months' time." The crowd went ecstatic at the wonderful news. Royalties and diplomats alike immediately rushed over to offer their congratulations to the royal couple.

Elsa could not feel happier for her sister, in that moment she had nearly forgotten what had transpired in the garden between her and Alex. Suddenly Anna pulled her aside having finally managed to slip away from the other party-goers. "Ugh… those people don't know when to let up." Anna exclaimed clearly exasperated.

"Try putting up with it every day." Elsa mocked.

"You see this is why I'm glad you're Queen, and considering we're celebrating your first year instead of overthrowing you I think you're doing a good job."

"Thanks." The Queen replied touched by Anna's words.

"So what were you guys _really _doing out there? Did he try anything funny? Did you kiss?!"

Elsa contemplated what to tell her sister. The fact is she wasn't entirely sure what had happened, could he have somehow dispelled her ice himself? Before she could answer a butler approached the royal sisters carrying a tray of wineglasses filled with a dark brown liquid. "Would you care for some chocolate liquor your majesties?" He asked bowing his head slightly. "Ooh!" Anna squeaked being unable to resist anything chocolate, the Queen also accepted a glass out of courtesy. Before either could drink Alex briskly stepped between the sisters and the server. "I'll be the first to taste that wine." He called coolly removing a glass from the tray.

The sisters looked confusedly at each other as Alex swirled the concoction around in his glass before inhaling deeply. "Dark chocolate liquor." He began. "Brewed in France, and distilled with cocoa beans and contains twelve percent alcohol."

"Very good sir!" The waiter beamed. "You sure know your wine."

"And laced with poison." He continued, glaring coldly at the server. Elsa and Anna exchanged uneasy looks as the man had suddenly gone pale.

"Very funny sir." He replied nervously trying to deflate the situation. "Your friend is quite the jokester your grace."

"This wine is laced with manticore venom, an extremely deadly neural toxin that causes immediate organ failure upon entering the body."

The waiter was now white was a ghost, his brow was sweating profusely, and his eyes had begun darting back and forth. "Really sir you are too much…"

"If I am wrong then drink." Alex said offering him his wine glass.

"Sir it would be most inappropriate of me…" The man began to protest.

"I order you to drink." Elsa intervened looking the server dead in the eye.

The man's eyes darted back and forth between Alex and the royal sisters. Within seconds he had dropped his tray clattering to the floor and unsheathed a silver dagger. Before he could reach the Princess and the Queen Alex stepped between them, extending his right hand in defense. Only, he hadn't risen it in defense. Outstretching his hand Alexander propelled the man backwards sending him crashing forcefully into the center of the ballroom. As people gasped in shock he saw another server produce a crossbow that was hidden underneath a table. The assassin took aim at the Queen and fired. Reacting quickly Alexander swiped his arm through the air causing the bolt to clash harmlessly against the floor. With another jerk of his arm he sent the second man spiralling into his accomplice as he tried to rise from the ground.

A mob of royal guards immediately moved to apprehend the two assassins crumbled on the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye Alexander saw a third assailant wielding a knife barreling out the front gate in haste. He turned to look at Elsa, her gorgeous sapphire eyes pleading desperately for answers he could not give her. Heartbroken, he mouthed "I'm sorry" before dashing out the gate after the third accomplice. Leaving the Queen frightened and devastated, and everyone else just as equally confused. Kristoff immediately sprinted after him. Upon exiting the front gate he looked out to see the man sprinting rapidly out of the castle grounds and into the city. Calling upon a group of nearby guards to assist him, they hunted the dark figure into the night.

**Authors note: Well it appears the shit's hit the fan now. Thank you all for sticking with me this far, I'm expecting the finished product to have around thirty chapters. Note to all I ****WILL NOT**** post the next chapter until I get at least one review, I don't care if it's positive or negative I'm looking for some feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lost Illios**

**Author's note: Hello again readers, sorry to drop the ball earlier but I really need feedback from you guys. This entry took a little longer but I had a lot of information to get through. Please continue to rate and review, and as promised here's chapter ten. **

He had lost the third assassin. He cursed himself for allowing one of Elsa's would-be killers to escape, and to add insult to injury the royal guard was hot on his trail. He realized he had to leave Arendelle tonight, he had to find that man and leave before anyone else uncovered his true identity. Moving quickly Alexander dashed through the dark deserted streets of Arendelle and back to his room at the Wooden Nickel. Within two minutes he had stripped off his tuxedo and put on simple traveling garb and his grey wool coat. Thankfully he only ever unpacked a few of his possessions so he was able to quickly shove everything back into his large travel bag. Finally equipping his weapons belt containing Niernen, his estus flask and other tools, Alexander turned to leave only to find an angry Kristoff standing in the doorway.

"You're gonna tell me right now exactly who the hell you are, and why you're in Arendelle!" He demanded.

"Sir I don't know who you are but you need to step aside."

"Oh I think you know exactly who I am." Kristoff hissed as he walked menacingly towards the other man. "Alexander!" He cried grabbing his shirt and ripping it open far enough to expose the grizzly scars on his muscular chest. Like the waiter at the ball Alexander sent Kristoff flying backwards against the opposite wall. "So, you too have powers? You're going to answer to the Queen, you're coming back to the castle!" The ice master roared. "I'm afraid I can't do that Kristoff." He replied turning his back to collect his travel bag. "I thought you might say that." He had not anticipated that the ice harvester would be bold enough to attack him again. Kristoff delivered a devastating haymaker punch directly to the back of his skull, immediately knocking him unconscious. Darkness circled around him, gradually enveloping him, his consciousness begun spiraling between reality and his memories.

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE CITY!"

"FALL BACK TO THE PALACE!"

The city was on fire, people screamed in pain and horror and soldiers and citizens alike were put to the sword. His sister Maria was pleading in terror, not only for her life but for her daughter as well. "No Fredrick." "Please don't do this!" Her words echoed faintly through his consciousness as her screams pierced his thoughts. Fredrick laughed sadistically as the water she conjured did nothing to thwart his attack. He watched hopelessly as the man he had once called his brother, was now violently raping his sister.

"Put him in shackles and bring him back to the castle." Ordered Kristoff.

"Yes sir." The guards replied.

"Daddy?" A young girl called out. "Why did you hurt mommy?" Her frail innocent voice faded as it was replaced with a bloodcurdling shriek. "I'm coming!" He tried calling out. He raced desperately through a never-ending corridor, the faster he ran the further the door seemed to slip away from his grasp. "I have to get to them." He thought. "I have to save them."

"THEY'VE BREACHED THE GATES! PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

Slipping in and out of consciousness he found himself being dragged up the marble steps towards the throne room. "Bring him to the Queen." Kristoff demanded. "Does he have powers?" The guards inquired nervously. "I saw him throw those men through the air." Another replied.

His heart shattered as he saw their broken bodies lying bloodied on the floor. Fredrick stood towering over his victims, blood dripping from his sinister blade. He had slain those who were once his family, and now stared at his brother-in-law with a look of malice and sadistic pleasure. Ready to purge the world of magic.

"I'm sorry…." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

Alexander groggily regained consciousness and realized in horror that he was handcuffed, surrounded by guards, and standing before the Queen in the throne room. "Why have you brought him here in chains?!" Queen Elsa demanded. "He would not come willingly, besides this man is dangerous." Kristoff replied. Alexander looked at Kristoff with pure hatred, he had to get out of here, that man had to be caught before he could spread word of his abilities. "Bravo Kristoff, instead of capturing the man who had plotted to murder your wife and sister-in-law you successfully captured the man who saved their lives." Alexander sneered in anger. "Now unchain me! I need to find him!"

"I am afraid you will have no luck." The illusive spymaster intervened. "My little birds have told me that the third assailant has left the harbor in a speed cruiser travelling in some haste. You will not catch him." His worst fears had been realized. Leaving Arendelle now would make no difference, they would now know of his presence, and they would stop at nothing to find him. "They will now know I'm here." He muttered. "Elsa… please, call off your guards, and have them unchain me." Kristoff intervened before the Queen could provide her answer. "I think it is better you remain cuffed." The guards all simultaneously unsheathed their swords as the middle chain link to his shackles snapped in half. The clasps unlocked and the broken cuffs fell to the ground as Alexander rested his hands at his sides. The entire room was on edge, Elsa, Anna, and Quintus were all stupefied, and Kristoff and the guards were ready to strike at any moment. Alexander stood calmly in the center, completely nonchalant and unmoved by the guard's display of force.

"You have powers don't you?" The Queen asked, her voice barely a whisper. Turning the palms of his hands upwards every sword was suddenly snatched from their owner's hands and suspended in the air before them. The men looked in terror was their weapons levitated around them room before being dropped to the ground with a spine chilling clatter. "From a young age I have been able to harness the power of telekinesis. My mind can manipulate any physical matter at the expense of my own energy. The estus you saw me produce Kristoff heals the deadly effects my powers have on my body." They royal family stared at him in unison. Elsa could not believe that there was another living person with powers, much less Alex. "Quintus, guards, leave us." The Queen ordered. "Your grace…" One of the guards protested. "Now!" She shouted. Quintus swept away gracefully from the room and the guards scrambled to collect their fallen swords before leaving. Elsa stood to address her mentor and friend as the heavy wooden door sealed shut behind the last guard. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Sighing heavily he looked up to face the Queen. "My full name is Alexander Manus Potestas. First and only son of Gwyn, King of Illios, and Pricilla, Queen of Illios. Brother of Princess Maria of Illios, and last surviving member of the royal family." Their jaws dropped at his words, all three were completely taken aback by his claim. "Illios was destroyed over a decade ago." Replied Elsa in disbelief. "The entire royal family was killed…."

"All save for one." Alexander intervened. "The Westerguard family that rules the Southern Isle's has a particular hatred towards any and all who practice magic. Throughout history their family developed a reputation for hunting down hundreds of sorcerers like you and I, believing our powers to be an abomination against god, and a threat to society. Our powers being unbeknownst to the Westerguards my father decided to form an alliance between our families. Hoping to avert their wrath should we be discovered. My older sister Maria was born with the ability to conjure and control water at will. She was married to Prince Fredrick, or should I now say King Fredrick of the Southern Isles." He said with loathing.

"Their first few years together were happy ones, Maria loved her husband dearly and went on to bare his child. It wasn't until she went into labour that she accidently discharged her powers in front of Fredrick, finally exposing our secret to them. Fredrick left in disgust and went to inform his family of what happened. For two years we heard nothing, the Southern Isles had gone silent. Maria raised her daughter Josephine on her own, changed her, bathed her, fed her at her own breast, she wouldn't let the wet-nurse near her." He explained with a sad smile. "Finally after years of silence we received word from the Southern Isles, demanding we step down and go into exile. My father refused." Tears had now begun to well in his eyes, his face grimaced from the emotional pain that was now coming.

"They attacked at midnight, on the seventeenth of June. They peppered walls and buildings with cannon fire. A battalion of ten thousand men marched into Illios, killing every last man, woman, and child that stood in between them and the palace. I had sensed something was wrong. Using my telekinetic abilities I saw into my sister's mind... I… I saw Fredrick… raping my sister, and beating her as she tried to use her powers to stop him… r-right before he cut her throat… Then he found three year old Josie hiding scared in the wardrobe… She was his daughter. His own daughter! Who had no powers of her own! And he put a knife where her tiny heart was!" He bellowed, tears flowing freely down his face. Elsa and Anna had begun to cry as well, Kristoff was utterly speechless, on the verge of tears himself.

"I… I tried to save them but I was too late… they killed my sister… my beloved niece… my mother, and my father the last fire conjurer…" He ushered softly though the tears. "That was when I lost control. My pain, and rage had created a telekinetic discharged that ripped apart the place. I destroyed the house my ancestors built… I am the reason… that half my kingdom… is now a pile of rubble…" He choked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The Queen asked in a hoarse voice.

"King Fredrick has been hunting for me for over a decade. If anyone knew my true identity it would have put everyone in danger. When I exposed myself tonight I intended to kill the third assassin and flee the city before anyone could uncover the trough." He replied. "However thanks to the ice master here, the Southern Isles will now know of my presence." He hissed. "The Westerguards have driven our kind into near extinction. For you Elsa, they sent three men to kill you. For me… they'll send an army."

The royal family look at him in horror. "How can you be certain?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. "We don't even know if those men were from the Southern Isles!"

"He's right Kristoff…" Anna intervened. "When Hans found out about Elsa's powers he immediately tried to kill both of us. Who else would have sent those men?"

Kristoff glared at Alex menacingly. "Then you need to leave immediately." He said threateningly.

"Kristoff?" Anna gasped in shock.

"You heard the man, they'll send an army to find him! He can't stay here!" He roared.

"Leaving now will make no difference. He sends men wherever I am sighted. Arendelle will face his full wrath for harboring two sorcerers."

"Then I say we hand him over." Kristoff said to the Queen. "We give him to the Southern Isles and they leave us alone."

"Kristoff!" Anna cried. Elsa sat silently, paralyzed by the information she had absorbed, Alex shook his head grinning despite himself.

"There is a reason you handle ice, not politics." Alex sneered. "Fredrick will never leave you alone. He will kill anyone who possesses magic… and anyone in relation to them." He continued coldly. "He murdered his own daughter because she carried her mother's genes, he will kill Anna as well… and he will burn Arendelle to the ground to reach them! Right now I'm the best hope you have…" The two sisters had gone pale, Kristoff stood there enraged, fists and teeth clenched firmly in anger.

"We don't need you…" He hissed. "We can protect Arendelle."

"You can't even protect your own family." Alex retaliated.

Kristoff lost it, enraged he barreled towards Alex, fists raised ready to murder to man. Before he could come within ten feet of him Alex sent Kristoff skidding backwards with his powers. As Kristoff charged again Elsa rose from the throne and conjured a thick barrier of ice between the two men. "ENOUGH!" Her voice echoed through the throne room. "Kristoff, Anna, I want you to leave." She said quietly. "Elsa…" Kristoff protested. "NOW!" She ordered cutting him off. "I wish to speak with him alone." The royal couple solemnly exited the room with Anna practically dragging her husband away. Elsa slowly approached her mentor and friend, horrified and bewildered by what he had told her.

"Why did you come here?"

"You know why." He replied softly. "I told you the day we met. I had to know if there were others out there. I had to know if I was the last of us. The moment you showed me your powers I knew I had to help you, help give you answers, help guide you."

"Why did you want to help me?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I couldn't save my family. I couldn't help my sister…" He choked tearing up. "Maybe I can help you and your family…"

Elsa pulled him into a comforting embrace as he broke down in grief. She could not imagine the pain this poor man had endured in his short miserable life. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She cooed. He only sobbed harder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A new alliance **

In the Age of Ancients magic was plentiful in the world. Men and women who possessed supernatural abilities were worshipped as gods, and ruled over mankind for centuries. Manus, the first of the telepaths, was recognized as king of the gods by mortals and fellow sorcerers alike. Second came Havel, master of earth and geology, and his sister Helena, Queen of the flame. Then came Ursula and Styx, goddesses of winter, and the seas. Lastly there was Nito, the first reaper. Recognized as the death lord, and the embodiment of the devil to many. They were the first of the sorcerers, known as the Greats. Over centuries thousands of children were born to the so-called gods possessing similar abilities as their parents. While their reign was prosperous, with power came corruption, and with corruption came fear, and with fear came an uprising. With newfound religious faith challenging the great sorcerer's claims as gods, man grew in fear of their powers. One by one, offspring of the Greats were executed for witchcraft in man's growing fear of magic. Thus the war began between sorcerers and men. Infinitely outnumbering the Greats, mankind destroyed the temples erected to them, burning their mighty homes and fortresses to the ground. Manus, Havel, and Styx were slain in battle. The surviving greats fled into exile before being hunted down and executed. The only remaining Great was Nito, ironically the master of death survived the war of the Greats, and outlasted the Age of Ancients. To this day his death remains unconfirmed.

Every tome he had given her contained this passage. Elsa had spent countless night brushing up on the history of sorcery, her findings had given evidence to Alex's predictions. It was true, her kind had been driven into near extinction by those who feared them. She now knew why her parents had worked so hard to conceal her powers from the world. How could she have not linked the two together before? Her accident with Anna had happened recently after Price Fredrick abandoned Illios. Arendelle and Illios were close allies many years ago, even as a child she knew this fact well. When the royal family was exposed her father sealed the gates from fear of what would happen should her powers be discovered. For years she had resented her parents, she hated her father for separating her and Anna, forcing her to wear bloody gloves every day, and concealing all feelings and emotions. Sadly she realized her parents were only trying to protect her. When Illios fell they feared that Arendelle would be targeted. So they kept her isolated, locked away from the world, never to provoke the wrath of the Southern Isles.

The kingdom had been stirring ever since news of the assassination attempt broke out. All guests had quickly fled Arendelle much to the Queen's dismay, she had lost her chance to ally herself with many visiting dignitaries. And now she needed allies more than ever. In the following days Quintus had informed her that his spies have reported increasing military activity in both the Southern Isles and Weselton. Thousands of ground units were being prepared in the South, and Weselton had deployed over fifty ships on behalf of King Fredrick.

"Both Weselton and the Southern Isles have taken up arms." Elsa announced to the council. "Maximus I need to know how many troops are in Arendelle's army, and how many banner-men we have at our disposal."

The aging Captain of the guard looked at his Queen dismayed. "Arendelle has an army of five thousand able bodied men your grace." He said solemnly. "Our only remaining military allies are Corona, and possibly the Frozen Shores."

Elsa's eyes had widened in shock. "You're telling me we only have five thousand men? And possibly a few thousand more should our allies give reinforcements? The Queen replied in horror. "The Southern Isles and Weselton must have at least thirty thousand men combined, we cannot hold off an army that size!" Maximus stared at her with hollowness resonating in his eyes, never in her life had she seen the proud man look defeated, he was afraid, he was afraid the same as everyone else.

Quintus apprehensively withdrew a weathered scroll from his robes bearing a broken seal of the North. "I am afraid there's more bad news your grace. We've intercepted a letter from the Frozen Shores." He said gravely, handing Elsa the document. Her heart sank when she read the letter, the last of her hopes were quickly fading with every horrid sentence she read. "The Frozen Shores have pledged allegiance to the Southern Isles. They have a force of six thousand strong." The spymaster bitterly announced.

He had anticipated this. He knew Fredrick would produce every military ally he had in his arsenal, the South was going to hit Arendelle with everything they had. "Do we have no other allies?" Alex asked the council. "I'm afraid not. All else are either sworn to Fredrick or have abstained from this conflict." Maximus replied gloomily.

"Then what are our options?" The Queen inquired.

"One is evacuate the kingdom, we can lead the citizens through the mountains to the neighboring towns." Replied Maximus.

"Running won't work. The South will follow us, at least here we have walls to protect us, and an organized military at our backs."

"Alex is right, Arendelle does have strategic value. Is there anything else we can do?" Asked Elsa.

"I'm afraid the only other option we have is to stay and fight your grace..." The captain answered gravely.

"There is one other option." Alex intervened. "We bring the fight to them. You send me and a garrison of your finest men and we can take the Southern Isles by surprise."

The Captain of the guard gaped at him in astonishment. "That is absurd!" Maximus rebuffed. "You are not a battle commander! We do not have a sufficient navy to send enough men, and even if we did, if we are defeated who will protect Arendelle?!"

"If I go I can tear down the gates and castle walls allowing your men to enter without opposition. We can take the city before they know what hit them."

The council all looked at Alex in disbelief. They all were told of his powers days prior, most had seen him use them. However they all doubted he could accomplish a feat like this, even Elsa. "I agree with Maximus." The Queen replied regally. "If we send our men that leaves Arendelle unprotected, and should they send troops in your absence the city won't last ten minutes. We will stay." She announced. Alex and the rest of the council looked to her gravely, all of them clearly apprehensive of her judgment. Nevertheless they all nodded solemnly in approval.

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned, Maximus you are to ready the troops."

"Yes your grace."

"Kai send word to all townsfolk that every man capable of fighting is to report to the barracks immediately."

"Yes your grace."

"My Queen we barely have enough weapons and armor for our own soldiers." Maximus protested.

"Then I will personally supply them with the necessary equipment." Elsa replied coldly. "Quintus send a message to my cousin in Corona, tell her we need every single available unit they can spare."

"Oh course your majesty."

The members of the small council slowly made their leave. He overheard Kai speaking to the town choir about informing the residents of the upcoming attack just as Elsa and the captain left towards the barracks. It had been almost a week since he had exposed his true identity and the Queen had placed him on the small council. A fitting reward for endangering her kingdom, he thought cynically. Alex had found sleep few and far between this past week. His nightmares were becoming increasingly persistent, and his new duties on the council were consuming much of his time and energy. Exhausted he decided to retire to his chambers early, Elsa had been kind enough to provide him with a room in the castle, much to Kristoff's displeasure. He did not find the castle much to his liking, the large bright rooms and long flowing corridors reminded him all too well of his family's house. To his surprise he found the ice master himself waiting patiently for him outside his bedroom door.

"So I've heard of your new position on the council, congratulations." Kristoff said coolly.

"Thank you." Alex replied apprehensively, unsure of the mountain man's intentions.

"So how're you liking your new position?"

"It's quite boring actually, I never found politics particularly interesting."

He didn't seem to buy it. "Well considering we now have a war brewing surely some of it must be fascinating?" Kristoff asked cocking his eyebrow. "So what's going on with our mutual friends in the South?"

He decided to be honest with Kristoff, this was his home and family after all, he deserved to know the truth. "They have Weselton and the Frozen Shores at their backs, they could have as many as forty thousand men right now."

Kristoff exhaled heavily at the news, he rubbed his stubbled face in frustration. Looking closer he could see dark circles underneath the man's eyes, clearly the man was afraid for both his family and his home, and was restless as a result.

"Will Corona come?" He asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say… right now they're our only hope for reinforcements."

"Great." Kristoff huffed.

"Look Kristoff I know you and I got off to a rocky start. I wanted to apologize for what I said the other night, it was uncalled for."

"We both said some things." He replied glaring up at him. "Elsa trusts you… she's grown rather fond of you…"

"We're close yes." He replied nonchalantly, trying to deter the subject.

"Do you love her?" He asked flatly.

He knew there was no use lying to him, trying to deceive Kristoff now would only create further tension between them.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Humph…" Kristoff grunted nodding his head. "Elsa is an amazing woman. She's brilliant, strong, and has a good heart. And she makes an excellent ruler."

"I couldn't agree more."

Kristoff stared him dead in the eye. "I love her like a sister." He continued, slowly walking towards the other man. "And I respect her as a Queen. If she trusts you… so do I." He said extending his right hand. Alex grasped his hand firmly in amazement, however the second their hands touched Kristoff roughly pulled him in close to his face. "But if you do anything to hurt her, or my wife… I will put you back underneath the ice where I found you." He whispered in his ear, withdrawing abruptly before coldly storming off down the hall.

Alex slowly opened the large white door to his new chambers. Inside he had a four-poster queen sized bed cloaked in feather pillows and silk sheets, next to it was a massive luminous window facing out towards Arendelle's shimmering harbor. The room was painted a soothing light blue color, and had large mahogany desk and wardrobe situated in the corner. He had left most of his possessions packed out of sheer habit but had placed his leather armor set next to the wardrobe on a mannequin. He was also using the desk for a makeshift alchemy station. Overall the room was very spacious, it was warm, and inviting, and suited his every needs. He hated it. All the palace rooms reminded him far too much of the very room his sister and niece died horribly in. Exhausted, he lumbered over towards the four-poster bed and kicked off his boots and jacket before collapsing on the soft silken mattress. Sleep quickly overtook him and he was soon greeted with the usual harrowing dreams.

Across the castle ground Kristoff was frantically packing his travel bag. He was going to tell Anna tonight that he'd be leaving at dawn tomorrow with Sven. He had to, he could not sit by idly while an army marched on their doorstep. This was his home, his wife's home, and this will soon be their child's home. Alexander told him there were no more reinforcements. Well they still had a few allies left.

**Author's note: Hey guys just thought I should explain the geography here. The Frozen Shores are modern day Greenland, Arendelle would be Denmark/Scandinavia area, Corona is the UK, and the Southern Isles are made up of Spain, France, and other neighboring countries. This is fiction, feel free to disagree but this is just to get an idea of where everything is. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Tempest, stay tuned for more. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The messenger **

**Author's note: Warning this chapter contains sexual innuendo (I know one of my previous chapters did but this time it's longer and more descriptive) so if you're young and innocent, or a prude who hates sex, too bad! I need more followers. I hope you enjoy. **

"Did we lose them?"

"I think so."

"Sigmeyer we gotta get out of here!"

"Don't distract me! One misstep and this batch will be worthless, and I won't have enough time to make another one."

"Look at him Sigmeyer! His veins are black! His chest is smoking! There's no way some potion can save him."

"Hang in there young prince…" Sigmeyer whispered.

As the world came into focus Alexander found himself unable to move. His head pounded, every nerve ending was on fire, and a searing pain emanated from the centre of his chest. The prince had never felt pain like this in his life, broken bones and cuts were pleasurable in comparison. He felt as though countless red hot blades were piercing his chest in unison. The stabbing pain was tremendous, he was paralyzed by the unbearable sensation, he could barely breathe from the unimaginable agony. His old mentor Sigmeyer leaned over him, his weathered face full of woe and disparity. He tried to call out to his teacher and friend yet the words stuck in his throat.

"Shh… you're badly injured your highness." He soothed. In his hands he held a jade flask that resonated a faint shimmering gold light from within. He knew what Sigmeyer held, and he knew what was coming. As four men each restrained his individual limbs Sigmeyer uncapped the luminous jade flask and held it over the blackened smouldering ruins of his chest. "Son, this is going to hurt, but it may just save your life." His voice flooded with guilt as he poured the molten liquid onto his exposed chest. The young prince's scream was inhuman, his vocal cords ripped themselves apart from the sheer force of his cries. When he could no longer scream all he could do was flail is limbs madly in pain, the grown men could barely restrain him. He felt as though he was dying, he felt as though razors were being drilled into every nerve ending as the corruption began to leave his body. Finally when he had stopped convulsing Sigmeyer pinned his head down, thrust his jaw back, and poured the last of the gold liquid down his throat. The taste was horrible, it reminded him of vinegar only more bitter with a certain sweetness at the end. He felt warmth begin to flood his body and the pain in his throat ceased as his vocal cords repaired themselves.

"I don't believe it! The corruption is leaving his body!" One of the guards exclaimed as his dark veins receded.

"He's survived the worst of it. Only time will tell if he fully heals." Replied Sigmeyer nervously.

"I FOUND THEM! THEY'RE THIS WAY!"

"Shit! Grab the prince, we make for the harbor." Ordered Sigmeyer.

"KILL THE BOY! HE'S THE ONE WE'RE AFTER!"

The four men unsheathed their swords as the raiding party surrounded them on horseback. As they fought hopelessly against a party of twenty heavily armed rangers the old man picked up the prince in his feeble arms and ran. Suddenly the price was wrenched back into reality.

He awoke as usual sweating and breathless. He was relieved this night he did not have to relieve the sac of Illios, he would happily endure the pain of purging the corruption from his body then seeing his family die again. He made his way to the small privy and splashed some cool water on his face from the basin. Feeling somewhat calmed he toddled back sluggishly to his four-poster bed as a sharp knock came at his door. He wondered who it could be at this hour when he realized it was only ten in the evening. Upon unlocking and opening the door he was pleasantly surprised so find the Queen standing outside with her hair down in a braid, and wearing an icy blue dress with a lower bodice.

"Queen Elsa." He said taken back. "How may I help you?"

"Sorry to disturb you I just came to return your book." She replied sweetly handing him the thick red tome on fire conjuring.

"Thank you." He replied graciously taking the book.

"Are you alright? You're shaking?" The Queen inquired worriedly, clearly noticing his pale disheveled appearance.

"Just a bad dream that's all." He half-lied trying to brush away the subject.

Elsa nodded understandingly. "Lately I've been having difficulty sleeping as well, some evenings when I can't sleep I spend the whole nights reading those books you leant me."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed them." He replied warmly.

"You mind if I come in?" She asked peering into his room.

"N-no not at all, please come in." He stammered.

The Queen gracefully entered the dark room taking in the setup of his possessions. She noticed he was very well organized, even more so than her, and he had also barely unpacked a thing with the exception of his armor and small laboratory. Elsa examined the strange setup on his desk, there were assorted jars containing strange ingredients ranging from herbs and fungi, to unusual liquids. He also possessed a Bunsen burner, a small cast iron cauldron, and an assortment of tubes and funnels all interconnected.

"So this is how you make potions?"

"I use these to produce estus, yes."

Elsa pondered for a moment before asking her next question. "Can you teach others how to make it? I was thinking this could be incredibly useful in the infirmary."

Alex smiled and nodded his head in approval. "The process simple enough but can easily go wrong." He replied. "I think the doctors will need as much of this as they can manufacture."

Elsa's face filled with dread, her body had become rigid at the thought of others being wounded in battle. Sensing her distress he went to put a comforting arm around her, the Queen couldn't help but sniffle. "I-I'm sorry… I'm just afraid for Arendelle, for Anna, and everyone else." She stammered. "I know, so am I." He whispered bringing her in close. As Elsa leaned in close she couldn't help but marvel at his strong muscles, his thick arms, and his enticing masculine odor. Her thoughts quickly went back to the day of the Jubilee, not the tournament, not the assassins, but the kiss. "That night… back in the garden… did you mean it?" She asked hesitantly. He quickly brought her face to his and planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips. "Does that answer your question?" He replied sweetly.

The two exchanged kisses again as they began making out passionately, using their lips and tongues to show each other affection. As their lips intertwined Alex picked her up with ease and planted her gingerly on the bed. He had no began to crawl on top of her as she continued kissing his face passionately. The two began to instinctively undress themselves. Alex excitedly removed his shirt and trousers with haste revealing his broad muscular torso covered in scars, and dusted with patches of brown hair. Elsa used her powers to evaporate her ice dress leaving both of them in only their undergarments. She saw his boxers tent she he kissed him again, as he slowly looming over top of her she slid her tongue inside his mouth silently giving him permission. The Queen shuddered nervously as he unclasped and removed her bra leaving her bare breasts exposed. No one else had ever seen her naked and initially felt embarrassed and somewhat frightened. He gently grasped her left breast making her spine tingle, he slowly rolled his thumbs in light circles around her perking nipple. Elsa gasped as he planted a kiss in the center of her chest, slowly moving across her exposed pale breasts before taking her right nipple in his mouth. She let out a light squeal as he cautiously explored her slim body, her heart raced with anticipation as he lovingly kissed her down towards her navel, stopping before her panties. Elsa instinctively felt an urge to close her legs, however she didn't resist as he places his hands gently on her inner thighs. "Are you ready?" He asked politely. She nodded her head in approval as he carefully slid her white panties off and gently tossed them off the bed. She felt an immediate wave of pleasure as he kissed her down there, her sex became warm and moist as he began eating her out. The pleasure felt unbelievable, she began moaning softly and then gasped as he slid a finger inside of her. He continued performing oral for about another minute before he removed his boxers, revealing his fully erect manhood. Elsa was nervous about what was coming, she was told that the first time was quite painful, and his was fairly large. She whimpered slightly in pain as he slid himself inside her, breaking her hymen. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "Yes… don't stop." She replied. As he gently thrust himself inside her the pain was slowly replaced by pleasure. As her wall clamped down on him he began thrusting faster and harder, leaving both of them crying out in pleasure as they climaxed. Within seconds his seed erupted inside her and they both gasped heavily from their orgasms. Both of them collapsed from exhaustion and snuggled close together before drawing the covers over top of them. Alex placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as they both drifted off into an unusually peaceful sleep.

Alex was abruptly awoken as someone knocked persistently at the door. "Who is it?" He called out groggily. "It's Quintus." Replied a soft silky voice. "I need to speak with you sir." He didn't care what the quixotic spymaster wanted, the man was as queer and mysterious as his work. "Can it wait?" He asked hopefully. "I'm afraid not sir, now you can either unlock the door or I'll fetch someone who can." Alex begrudgingly slipped away from Elsa's unconscious grasp and donned a blue robe before answering for the spymaster. He opened the door just slightly, barely a crack so he wouldn't notice Elsa sleeping in the bed. "Thank you sir but I'm afraid it's actually the Queen I need to speak to." Whispered Quintus." His heart fluttered, his face reddened, and sweat immediately began forming at his brow. "Come again?" He asked as innocently as possible. "Please sir nothing happens in this castle without me knowing about it, be happy I'm being courteous enough to keep your encounter secret." Elsa had apparently awoken and formed an ice robe before angrily marching over to the door and shoving Alex aside to speak to the estranged man.

"What do you want Quintus?!" She hissed.

"Sorry for disturbing you your grace but it's urgent. I'm afraid we have some very bad news about the colony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last of their hopes had now turned to ashes in their mouths. Thorin and his assistant, a young man named Miles stood ragged, exhausted, and broken before the throne. Their faces were grave and hollow, their clothes soaked, ripped, and tarnished, both men looked like hell. "They came in the mid of night. Hardly a day after we departed from Arendelle." Thorin explained. "Four massive war vessels bearings the flags of the Southern Isles reached the shores near the colony. Hundreds of armed soldiers ambushed our camp killing everyone in sight." The hardened old minor sobbed. "They butchered every man in sight, Miles and I were lucky enough to avoid detection… When they were done they filled the mines with oil drums and blew them all to kingdom-come! The explosions destroyed our operations, and sealed off entrance to the mines. We waited for three days to ensure they had gone. Miles and I grabbed a rowboat and paddled like hell back towards Arendelle."

Elsa and the rest of the council had grown pale, the entire room was silenced by Thorin's tale. This is only the beginning, she thought. The South is cutting off our allies and resources, soon there'll be no help left, soon they will be on their own. "I am greatly sorry for your loss." The Queen condoled. "We will have rooms ready for you, you will be safe here." She reassured.

"With all due respect your grace we are getting as far away from Arendelle as possible." The old minor replied nervously removing a folded bundle from his pack. "You were very generous to us, we thought it only right to warn you. When they attacked our camp, their men were carrying these." Continued Thorin shakily unravelling a ragged blue flag of Arendelle, with the word _Demons _written across the fabric in red paint.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Eyes of the South **

Pleasure washed over him as his head slumped backwards against the leather recliner, his body shuddered then quickly relaxed as he came. A wave of sheer relief washed over the prince as the blonde looked up at him seductively licking her lips. "Did you enjoy that m'lord?" Enraged he quickly struck his right hand hard across her cheek making the blonde recoil in pain and fear. "Your grace! I am a prince of the Southern Isles you slut." Hans roared. "Now turn over I'm not quite finished." He ordered threateningly. The blonde haired woman submissively turned her back to the prince, leaning herself over the edge of the bed. "Oh yeah." He moaned happily stroking her pale smooth behind. Before he could enter his chamber door abruptly burst open, much to his displeasure. "Kinda in the middle of something!" Hans called out agitatedly. "Sorry to bother you Prince Hans, but the King demands your immediate presence."

He begrudgingly withdrew from the whore he had employed for the afternoon and laced up his trousers, his manhood still fully erect. "Don't go anywhere." He ordered, slapping her firm buttocks before reluctantly leaving his chambers. The old lanky servant with a long hooked nose, and greying hair led Hans at a steadfast pace towards the council chamber. What was this servant's name? He thought to himself. Carlin? Crowley? He had no idea. The old man opened the large wooden door to the large spacious council chambers, only his brother King Fredrick, and Lord Commander Barst sat at the massive oak table.

"Prince Hans, your grace." Announced the servant.

"Thank you Cromwell, you may leave now." Replied the King sullenly, his back still turned to the both of them.

Cromwell! That's his name, Han's thought to himself, happy at his discovery as he took a seat at the council table. Much to his annoyance Fredrick removed the pitcher of wine from as grasp as he tried reaching for it. "I need everyone sober right now." He announced sternly." I trust you know of our plans to invade Arendelle?"

"Never would have guessed considering the increased military activity." Hans replied sarcastically.

The King seemed to ignore him for the moment. "I am deploying thirty thousand men, and sixty five ships fully equipped with cannons, and artillery to the North, within three days' time the men will have reached the fjord."

Hans smiled happily at this news. "Wonderful, I see we're finally taking action against the ice witch…"

"We have already taken action." The King interrupted. "Over two weeks ago we send three assassins to dispatch Queen Elsa and her sister. Only one returned, claiming that a man with telekinetic abilities prevented the assassination."

Hans stared at his brother in bewilderment. "You don't mean?..." Hans began.

"Yes!" My spies have confirmed that Alexander has allied himself with the Queen."

Hans sat there silently absorbing this new information. He had believed the man dead for many years and was horrified to learn he lived. He recounted hollowing tales of how the former prince had destroyed half his kingdom when Fredrick and his men attempted to negotiate peace. Furthermore he knew Elsa was very powerful, her abilities were terrifying. However both of them would be extremely dangerous, even against the power of the Southern Isles. "One man is nothing an army can't handle." Hans replied dismissively.

"Do not underestimate him!" Fredrick warned. "On top of being able to move buildings with his mind the man is a master swordsman, and one of the greatest fighters of our generation. He has thwarted over forty assassination attempts against him! Whatever you do, you will not approach him!"

"E-excuse me your grace?" Replied Hans taken aback by his brother's last sentence.

"Lord Barst will lead the men into battle. You will go on behalf of the crown, your presence will be mostly for political purposes. If you succeed in taking the city, and once the royal family steps down Arendelle will go to you."

Hans's mouth dropped to the floor, he immediately dropped to his knees bowing before his older brother. "Y-you do me great honor, my King."

"Not really." The King replied. "All your brothers either had other duties, wouldn't fit the job, or simply refused. Nevertheless considering you have knowledge about the layout of the city and palace I think you'll suffice."

Hans didn't care regardless. All his life he had aspired to rule and now he was being presented with the chance, he had not felt this ecstatic since Fredrick had pardoned him for attempted regicide. The prince slowly returned to his seat, an eat-shit grin embedded into his face. "Now we will have to debrief you before you depart. The fleet will enter through the mountain pass in the fjord. There is no other position we can attack from so you'll have to attack head-on." Explained the King. "They will likely create some kind of barrier with their magic. Alexander can't move mountains but the Queen may try to freeze the fjord, or block the mountain pass. Should that happen it'll be up to you Hans to persuade them to lower their defenses."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Offer them a truce. Tell them that none will be harmed if they surrender peacefully."

"And if they don't?" Hans rebuked.

"Then we take Arendelle by force." Commander Barst intervened. "No defenses will hold off thirty thousand men indefinitely, however if we get their guard down then we get the first strike, not the other way around." Continued the grizzled old battle commander. Hans nodded his head in approval.

"Your primary concern is eliminating Alexander, you will fire upon him with everything you got, and send as many men to attack him as possible. Once he has fallen you will collect his sword and deliver it back to me."

"I never knew you were interested in taking trophies." Hans mocked.

"He possesses one of the last blades forged from brightsteel, it is a razor sharp, and near unbreakable alloy. I want that sword Hans!" The King scolded. "Alexander must be killed on sight, however you will need to capture Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna alive."

"Why do we need to keep them alive?" Questioned Hans.

"If you wish to rule I suggest you pay close attention, because you will not get loyalty from Arendelle's people by walking into the castle and murdering the reigning monarchs!" Fredrick explained angrily. "The people will revolt you murder them, you need to hold a public trial and prosecute both women for witchcraft. Once the people have turned against them, they'll be properly, and publicly, executed."

"Nevertheless the Queen will be difficult to capture." Hans protested.

"I've thought of that." Replied the King, handing Hans a small vile of milky white liquid. "Fiendfyre, a rare poison that induces delirium, nausea, and a devastating fever. This will likely subdue her powers."

Hans smiled sinisterly down at the tiny vile. The plan was all too perfect, heat up the Ice Queen, how fitting he thought. "How long before we depart?"

"You leave tomorrow at dawn. Barst ensure everything is ready."

"Yes your majesty." The commander replied, taking his leave.

The King turned solemnly, looking at his younger brother sharply in the eye. "Hans… don't disappoint me."

"I will not fail you, your grace." Hans replied, bowing deeply before taking his leave.

Upon exiting the council chambers he immediately summoned for his squire to ready his sword and armor. The Prince felt positively jubilant. His body was humming with excitement at the thought of a battle, and the possibility of him seizing power. Finally, for the first time in forever, he was getting what he had always dreamt of. He suddenly realized upon entering his chambers that the whore was still there, splayed enticingly over the bed. What was her name? Silvia? Selena? He could not remember. Strolling over to the bed he casually removed his shirt and kicked off his boots and trousers. "Where were we?" He asked slyly, slivering his way over top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning light shone brightly through the damp cavern walls. He hated light, his entire life he had hated light, and he especially despised mid-day, as the sun rose high enough to penetrate the depths of his cave. The cave had been a good discovery but he found himself contemplating finding some place more secluded. He had spent an eternity in exile, the man had nothing better to do. Yet today the light was brighter, blinding him as it unwantedly disturbed his peaceful slumber. Groggily stretching his long pale limbs he lazily made his way to the entrance of the cave to inspect the strange source of light. Upon exiting he realized it was not yet noon, the sun was still far to the east, looking further out he realized that something was projecting the light directly in his direction. Fumbling through his possessions he withdrew an old brass telescope and peered out across the ocean. He did not believe what he saw. Over the years he had succumbed to the belief that there were none left, and yet, now evidence suggested otherwise. Across the ocean stood a massive wall of shimmering clear ice in between the two mountains at the entrance of the fjord.

"So… there's at least one left." He said to himself in a low raspy voice, grinning widely from ear to ear.

However upon looking across the other side of the ocean he saw a massive armada of ships bearing the flags of the Southern Isles. His heart sank as he realized that all of them were headed straight for the ice barrier. It didn't take long to put two and two together, however he knew he would never reach the kingdom in time. Death had come for Arendelle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Master of ice**

"Before the coming of the great sorcerers our race did not exist. It wasn't until magic flourished that the rock trolls were brought into this world. The great kings and queens of old gave life to mythical beings such as dragons, great serpents, unicorns, and of course, the rock trolls. While other sorcerers opted for larger, more majestic beings, Havel, master of earth created a more simplistic race. So the great lord Havel gave life to small trolls that could take the shape of stones. And in doing so he imbued our race with fragments of his very own power."

"That's how you do your magic Grand Pabbie." Exclaimed a young troll.

"Exactly."

"What happened to the other magical creatures?" Another curious troll inquired.

"Ah yes…" Grand Pabbie continued. "When the great sorcerers were overthrown and the age of ancients ended, magical creatures were hunted into extinction. Our species, being able to camouflage ourselves as rocks went unnoticed by man. However to this day, some believe that dragons and unicorns still exist. Perhaps hidden away? Somewhere in a distant land?"

The young trolls all looked to Grand Pabbie in awe and wonder, mystified by his tales of old. "I love your stories Grand Pabbie." One quipped.

"Are any of the Greats left?" Another asked,

"No, no." Grand Pabbie reassured, smiling in amusement. "The great sorcerers died out long ago, the only one I know of is Queen Elsa."

"What about Nito? I thought he couldn't die?" Another young troll asked.

"No… not even reapers were immortal…" Pondered Grand Pabbie. "The rumors about Nito are no more than tall tales, I doubt there's any real truth behind them."

A few of the troll children looked down in disappointment, Grand Pabbie didn't blame them. He too yearned for the day magic would once again flourish in the world, perhaps there was hope with Elsa? The trolls were quickly alerted by the familiar sound of hooves trampling through the woods, Kristoff and Sven had ridden out to the troll's encampment. As he disembarked from his mighty reindeer Pabbie noticed that his adoptive grandson looked exhausted, his limbs dragged heavily, and there were dark circles underneath his eyes. Grand Pabbie immediately knew something was wrong for Kristoff to have rode so quickly. "Kristoff! Is everything alright?" Inquired Grand Pabbie nervously.

Kristoff quickly told the trolls of what had transpired over the past several weeks. The attempted assassination on the Queen, the revelation of Alexander's identity and his powers. Arendelle's poor militaristic status, the impending threat of the Summer Isles, everything. The entire troll family had become uncomfortably silent, seemingly horrified and bewildered at this new development.

"This is beyond what I expected Kristoff." Murmured Pabbie finally breaking the silence. "Even with people as powerful as Elsa and Alexander, five thousand cannot hope to win against an army six times larger." He concluded despairingly.

"That is why I've come. I realize the enormity of what I'm asking but we're desperate. Arendelle, my home, my family, my unborn child is in danger… Will you help defend it?" Kristoff begged.

It did not take long for Grand Pabbie to deliver his answer. "This kingdom is our home as well. Kristoff you are our family, your wife and sister-in-law are our family. We are trained in archery and pyromancy, we have two hundred trolls who can fight." The old troll explained. "Kristoff, it would be our honor to help defend Arendelle."

The mountain man's face quickly filled with joy. Even if it was only two hundred trolls, hope was quickly dispelling his disparity over the situation. He thanked them all profusely as he quickly returned to his trusted reindeer Sven. "Gather yourselves at the Eastern Mountain overlooking the city." Ordered Kristoff as he mounted his saddle. "I need to find others who'll join us, I should regroup with you by dawn." Kicking his boots into Sven's sides the large reindeer galloped further north up the mountain, leaving his family to prepare themselves for combat.

Mole's Town was mere kilometer's ahead. It was a small community established by minors and ice harvesters so the men could live closer to work, as few families were fortunate enough to have animals for transportation. The ice master hitched Sven outside of a local tavern, evening was fast approaching, he suspected he'd find at least some of the men here. Unsurprisingly he found Royce, Bertram, Thomas, and many other ice harvesters he had worked with over the years drinking at a large table in the back. The place was small, bleak, and dank, most of the people there had grungy, menacing looks, and gave Kristoff odd stares as he crossed the tavern towards their table. Kristoff wasn't surprised, this was a poor town, and everyone here worked hard labor to sustain a living, it wasn't every day the prince consort strolled in for a mug of ale. He was going to have a much harder time here than he had with the trolls. Nonetheless he pleaded his case to the men. He tried vainly to persuade them that their homes and families were in jeopardy as well, that the Queen had allowed their business to thrive, and that they owed allegiance to Arendelle. However the men would have none of it.

"Why should we risk our lives to defend the city?!" Bertram asked drunkenly.

"You have friends and family in Arendelle, do you not?" Kristoff implored. "Besides if the city is sacked that leaves all of you without clients."

"Most of our families live in the mountains." He rebuked.

"And I think we'd rather be poor men than dead men!" Another protested.

Kristoff's heart sank as the men half-drunkenly roared in approval. He should have expected that they would be less likely to help his cause. However we still expected better of them. Much to his astonishment Royce finally intervened, the old ice harvester had been so quiet up until now, Kristoff had believed he was asleep. "Are you yellow-bellied ice peckers so afraid that you'd piss yer britches at the thought of a few southerners?!"

"We'd be damn fools if we weren't afraid Royce." Bertram rebuffed. "They have far more men than we do…"

"And every one of us is worth ten of them!" The old man interjected. "Tell me, what will you do with no homes? No work? No livelihood? If they sack the city they'll sack the other towns as well!" The unruly mountain men had grown silent in realization that he was right. They may not have listened to Kristoff's argument, but every man here had unparalleled respect for Royce. "Tell me, where will you go? Will you shepherd your families up the North Mountain? To go live with the bloody ice monster!" Royce bellowed. "When you and your kin sit starving in the cold, and they ask where were you the day Arendelle fell, what will you tell them? That you were running scared while the South took the city?!" The entire tavern had gone deathly silent, Royce turned to face an astonished Kristoff, placing a strong hand firmly on his shoulder. "Kristoff… I will ride with you. Now unless you wanna be shamed by an old man, I suggest you pull your thumbs outa yer arses! And ready your axes!" The old ice harvester roared. The men erupted in approval, what was mere moments before a crowd of unorganized, scared mountain men, had now converted into a battle hungry militia.

"Royce, gather the men at the Eastern Mountain, you will meet the rock trolls there." Kristoff ordered.

"Very well lad, if I'm going to die, I'd sooner die with a bloodied pickaxe, and my arse on fire, than hiding in the snow!"

"Thank you. I'll meet you there at dawn." Called Kristoff as he left the miserable tavern.

Looking out across the fjord Kristoff was suddenly blinded by a glistening light in the mountain pass. He saw a massive wall of sheer ice standing roughly fifty feet high, and several feet in thickness. The mountain man smiled to himself, Elsa must have created the barrier to shield Arendelle from any oncoming ships. However he knew that this wasn't the only entrance, the Southern Isles could enter through the mountains, the fjord was merely the most direct route to Arendelle. Even if the barrier held it would only buy them time. Panic quickly set in as he saw Sven had been unhitched from his post, reindeer tracks were scrambled around the area before leading up towards the mountain.

"Sven!" He called out desperately.

"Sven!" He cried racing up the mountain, into the thick woods.

Kristoff found no signs of his reindeer other than the occasional hoof print. This deeply unnerved him, Sven had never wandered off, someone must have taken him, or spooked him enough to run. A chill went up his spine as he heard a branch snap in the distance. "Sven!" He called hopefully. Kristoff realized whatever had made the sound was not Sven. The woods around him had become still, and quiet, there was no indication that a large animal, or any animal nearby. His head jerked in the direction of a rustling sound to his right. Someone or something had very quickly darted past him, too quick for him to catch a glimpse. His heart pounded with adrenaline, and he unsheathed his pickaxe as he realized with terror that something was stalking him. This was all a trap, someone, or something had released Sven to get him to wander up this far into the mountain. Kristoff barely had enough time to raise his arms in defense as a dark hooded figure tackled him violently to the ground. His pickaxe had been knocked from his grasp but the mountain man fought ferociously against his attacker. Using all his strength he heaved the hooded man off of him and pinned him to the forest floor before delivering a devastating punch to his head. The attacker hollered out in pain as his nose snapped underneath Kristoff's massive fist. Suddenly as he finally had his opponent subdued two more hooded men grabbed him from behind, forcefully dragging him away from their assailant. Kristoff fought viciously against the two, trying in vain to wrench his arms away from their grasp. Suddenly he felt his strength and energy begin to leave him as one of the men covered a damp rag over his face. As he desperately inhaled for air Kristoff smelled the potent foul odor. He realized in horror that he had been drugged, he could do no more than battle to stay conscious as he slowly blacked out.

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I've been quite busy these past few days. I know some of you might hate me for this but I'm going on vacation until July 8****th****, so this might be the last chapter for a while. I'll try and write some more during the flight but if you don't get any updates for a while you know why. Thanks for following my work, and until next time, stay frozen. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Calm before the storm **

**Author's note: Hey guys, coming straight from Nassau is the latest chapter of Tempest. If I don't update for a while I'm either at the beach or too drunk to type. Next chapter will be up by the eighth at latest, enjoy! **

The winds were on their side that day. They had sailed much faster than anticipated, and would reach the fjord by late afternoon. It appeared that their luck was even greater, shortly after his scouts had reported back to him Hans immediately made his way down to the brig. He found a familiar face down there, sitting in a cell bound and chained was a tall burly mountain man, with a large nose, and matted blonde hair. His captive appeared to be a bit battered and confused at the moment.

"Kristoff! Good to see you man!" Exclaimed Hans giddily.

"Hans?! Where the hell am I?!"

"Oh, didn't they tell you? No I suppose they wouldn't have, you were drugged." He replied nonchalantly. "You're on my ship, sorry we would have found you nicer accommodations, but with thirty thousand men sailing with us, we were all out of rooms."

Kristoff's eye were full of hate, he pulled furiously at his restraints but to no avail. "You'll never take Arendelle." He hissed. "Elsa will freeze your army solid. And even if you get through we have twenty five thousand men, artillery, and the upper ground."

His pulse quickened as Hans smiled sadistically whilst shaking his head, clearly seeing though the lie. "Tsk…tsk…tsk… Kristoff I thought we were friends. Friends shouldn't lie to one another, so from now on let's be honest with each other." He replied coolly. "I know you don't have more than ten thousand troops. We here have enough firepower to decimate Arendelle without setting foot in the city. And now that we have you, Elsa wouldn't dare stage such an attack."

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"There is only one direct access point to the fjord. My scouts have informed me that it's been sealed off with a wall of ice. You are going to help me convince the Queen to lower the barrier so we can safely enter the harbor."

"And why the hell would I do that?!" Kristoff spat.

"Kristoff we do not want anyone to die. This army here is merely a display of strength. I am here to negotiate a truce…"

"You're lying! The Southern Isles sent assassins to kill them..."

"Yes we did." Hans intervened, shocking Kristoff with his honesty. "This war has been going on for a long time, people like Elsa, and Alexander are dangerous. I personally had no part in the assassination, all I know was it was an attempt to stop more people from dying, an attempt to start an all-out war. Now war can still be avoided. If Arendelle surrenders then we will allow the royal family to step down, and leave."

"You would send us into exile?" Kristoff hissed.

"What's the alternative? Public execution for witchcraft?" Hans rebuked. "If the Queen surrenders they will not be harmed, you and your family will be allowed to live out the rest of your days in peace. If not Queen Elsa and Princess Anna will be burned alive!"

Kristoff's blood had turned to ice. "W-why Anna?" He stammered. "She has no powers?"

"Anna has the same genetics as Elsa, her descendants may inherit powers." Hans relied coldly.

His stomach roiled at the very idea, his heart was hammering knowing they would execute her. Nonetheless he had to remain composed, he couldn't let Hans break him, putting on his best poker face he stared the prince dead in the eye. "You think my life means more to me than my family? I'll die before Elsa lets you walk in." He challenged.

Hans was unmoved by Kristoff's boldness. "As noble as that is, there are other ways to get in. The fjord is only the most direct route, we can enter through the mountains, the barrier will only buy Arendelle time."

"You won't get close. If Elsa doesn't stop you then Alexander will! I've seen what he can do, he can move mountains…"

"Alexander couldn't move a mountain without killing himself!" Hans intervened. "Don't think we're so naïve, the Southern Isles have been dealing with him for years. There is no doubt the man is powerful but do you really think he can engage thousands of soldiers by himself?!"

Kristoff realized in horror that Hans was right. There was nothing Arendelle could do to hold them off indefinitely, and they had no hope of winning against an army six times larger. "If we surrender… Queen Elsa, Princess Anna… they all live?"

"If the Queen surrenders peacefully then yes she and her sister will both be spared. There will be no need for conflict, and thousands more will be spared on both sides." Hans replied.

"What about Alexander?" Kristoff inquired.

"Alexander is guilty for many crimes against my kingdom. I have orders to return him to the Southern Isles to face trial." Hans could see Kristoff was unnerved by this, he was beginning to doubt their deal. "Think about it, is one man worth all those lives? The lives of your sister? Your wife?... Your child?"

Kristoff lunged at Hans but was jerked back by his restraints, Hans smiled triumphantly as he had now broken through him. "If you cooperate then your family lives! If not I will ensure you are there to watch them die!" Hans roared. After trying to desperately free himself the mountain man slumped back defeatedly against the cell bench. He did not let Hans see the tears until he had finally receded from the brig, leaving Kristoff to his misery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sigmeyer c'mon, it's not much further to the ship." He said practically carrying the old man.

"I'm afraid I can't my prince, set me down please."

His voice was barely a whisper, his skin had gone pale from blood loss, he had done his best to bandage the deep laceration in his abdomen but it was no use. His last remaining family was growing weaker by the minute, Sigmeyer was dying. He did as his mentor requested and sat him up against a large oak tree, the coast, and their ship within eyesight. They had ran for nearly a day to escape the rangers. All their men were killed, Sigmeyer had managed to carry him away from the slaughter until a man on horseback rode him down. Luckily he had regained enough strength to fight him off, unfortunately there was no estus remaining, and they didn't dare stop to make more. They were so close now, he wouldn't leave his old friend behind. Alexander had begun to set up the alchemy kit when Sigmeyer stopped him abruptly.

"You won't finish in time… this is as far as I go."

"No." He replied shaking his head in disbelief. "I'll carry you to that ship if I have to… I've lost everyone else, I won't lose you."

"There is my fate…" He whispered. "Alexander… you were my greatest student… and I am proud to have served you… and your family…"

"And you are… and always will be… my friend…." The young prince replied tearing up.

He held his hand as Sigmeyer smiled up at him for the last time. He was his last friend, his last family, his last tie to who he was. The last fragments of his heart shattered as he felt the life leave the last remaining person he had in the world.

Alexander awoke tearfully, he remembered that day all too well. It was one of those many terrible days that were forever burned in his memory. Memories that he would relive over, and over again in the realm of his sub consciousness. Elsa stirred beside him, like him the Queen's was often restless, and her sleep was uneasy. She looked up at him sleepily, placing her cool hands on his chest.

"Another bad dream?" She asked, clearly noticing he was upset. Her suspicions were quickly reaffirmed as he solemnly nodded yes. "What was it about?"

"Sigmeyer… the day he died…" He replied hoarsely.

Elsa wrapped her arms soothingly around him, she didn't say anything, she only stroked his hair reassuringly, trying to comfort him.

All of Arendelle was restless, the royal officers had worked tirelessly to equip every available man with weapons and armor. Thankfully Rapunzel had responded to her pleas for help, Corona immediately sent a thousand reinforcement troops. Between them, Arendelle's official army, and militia, they stood at around seven thousand strong. It still wasn't nearly enough. Shortly after the Coronian ship had docked, the Queen sailed out to the fjord entrance, where she conjured a massive wall of ice in between the mountains. It wasn't perfect, but it stood thick enough to withstand any attacks, but just tall enough so one could see over the wall. Alexander was mildly impressed, yet Anna had now become hysterical. Kristoff had now been gone for days, he told Anna of his plans to recruit the trolls, and the mountain men. However it was now beginning to unnerve the Queen that they hadn't heard a word about him.

The guards remained on constant patrol, she would not risk being caught off guard if the Southern Isles entered the city another way. She found Alexander down by the barracks training with a new group of militia. He was wearing the same leather armor he wore at the tourney, and had his flask, and spade dagger strapped to his belt. However they used wooden swords for training, the new recruits were terrible. While it wasn't fare to contrast untrained men to someone with such skill, but Alexander had engaged a dozen men, and not one of them came close to striking him. With ease he dodged and parried every attack, and mercilessly sent his opponents into the dirt.

"How about easing up?!" A young man complained as he collected himself from the ground.

"Will your enemies show you mercy?" He rebuffed coldly. "I am simply sparring with you, they are going to try and kill you."

"And you plan on fighting them with a knife?" The man mocked, indicating to the dagger on his belt.

Elsa and the entire unit were awestruck as he withdrew the dagger with lightning speed and the handle instantaneously extended until it had become a full sized spear, pointed millimeters away from the man's throat.

"Brightsteel." Alexander declared. "Razor sharp, and virtually indestructible, this blade can slice through gilded steel like butter."

The man did not dare breathe until he had reduced his weapon back to its original state, and re-sheathed it. Elsa followed him closely as he stormed away from the barracks.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"My father gave it to me before he died, this blade has been in my family for centuries."

"Does it have a name?"

"Niernen, it means quick strike in some dead language. Like I said it's very old."

Elsa nodded her head in comprehension. "How much estus were the doctors able to produce?"

"They'd made ten batches last time I checked, they were slow learners, and the herbalists are running out of the necessary ingredients." He replied. "Any word from Kristoff?"

"Nothing, and I'm worried that Anna's gonna go after him soon…"

They were interrupted as a guard came sprinting towards them, his face was flushed and he was panting heavily. "Your majesty!" He gasped. "We've just spotted…" He was cut off as the sound of a cannon blast erupted through the air. Elsa and Alexander barrelled up the tower to the balcony where they had clear sight over the ice barrier. Anna was already waiting for them, her face was white with fear. Over the ice wall was a massive fleet of war ships, Elsa could make out at least twenty in the front, and there were more behind. The cannon blast had caused minor cracks in the otherwise undamaged barrier. Producing a spyglass the Queen recognized Prince Hans standing at the bow of the head ship, megaphone in hand.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans boomed. "Lower the barrier!"

Alexander cupped his hand beneath her jaw, magically magnifying her voice. "Turn back now! We will seek no vengeance for the Southern Isles' actions against Arendelle! There is no need for this!" The Queen replied.

"We are not here to destroy Arendelle. On behalf of King Fredrick, if you surrender now no one will be harmed. We are here to negotiate peace, this army is merely to show we mean business."

"And what kind of peace do you propose?!" Elsa demanded.

"If the royal family steps down, and the fugitive known as Alexander Potestas is turned over to us, we will leave Arendelle in peace!"

Elsa would not give up her home and kingdom, nor would she give her lover to the South to be executed. "You will not enter the city!" She rebuffed. "I will freeze the fjord if I have to!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that your grace." Hans replied coldly.

Through their spyglasses they watched in horror as they dragged Kristoff to the front of the ship. They placed him before Hans bound and chained, a massive knight they immediately identified as Sir Bartholomew held his greatsword to Kristoff's throat. Anna squealed in terror, and Elsa's blood turned to ice in her veins.

"Unless we are given access he will die!" The Prince declared. "If you surrender now the royal family will be spared!"

Elsa's voice had left her, she had been given an impossible decision, Kristoff was her brother, her sister's husband, she couldn't let them execute him.

"The fjord is not the only entrance to the city! We will enter by other means!"

"Hans!" Alexander called, magnifying his own voice. "Take me as your prisoner, leave Arendelle and the royal family in peace!"

"That is very noble of you. However the king is already being generous enough by allowing the royal sisters to live, you are in no position to negotiate!" Hans rebuked.

None of them knew what to do. Anna looked to her sister desperately for help but she found nothing but the same fear and disparity. "Very well! Sir Bartholomew!" The huge knight lifted his greatsword above Kristoff's head into striking position, ready to behead him. "NO!" Elsa screamed so loud they heard her without the need for magnification. Alex knew what she was doing, he desperately shook his head no but she had to ignore him. It was the only way to save Kristoff. Regretfully the queen lifted her hands and melted the ice barrier down into the ocean, leaving nothing of the massive structure behind.

"Thank you your grace!" Hans called. "You held up your end, now we will do the same!"

The fleet had now entered the fjord and were quickly closing in on the harbor. Elsa grabbed Alex roughly by the collar, her beautiful blue eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry… Alex you have to get away from here!" He didn't hear her, his attention was focused outward towards the nearest ship. The cannons were aimed and ready to fire directly at the castle.

"_Liar." _He whispered to himself as he forcefully dragged both women down to the floor. Shielding them with his own body as cannon fire ripped through the walls.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Battle for Arendelle part 1**

Elsa and Anna screamed as the world erupted around them. Bricks, wood, and shrapnel came flying in all directions as cannon fire peppered the side of the castle. Both women looked out in horror as scores of men were now charging into the city, clashing swords with everyone in their path. Within minutes the city would be overwhelmed.

"Freeze the fjord." Alex called. "Elsa freeze the fjord!"

"I can't, if I intervene they might kill Kristoff!"

"Well I made no promises…"

He unsheathed Niernen and extended it into a full sized spear before leaping off the balcony to the city streets below. It was a thirty meter drop but he used his powers to decelerate his fall before safely reaching the ground. He made his way towards the harbor where he found hundreds of soldiers had already massed in town square. An enemy soldier dashed at him but he easily parried his attack before driving the spear head through his heart. Two more rushed him but he dispatched them by crushing one's skull with his powers, and slicing through the other's neck with his spear. Countless more Southerners quickly fell to his blade as he slashed through his foes with devastating speed and skill. Even heavily armored opponents were struck down as he penetrated the weak points in their armor, aiming his strikes at their necks, and in the visors of their helmets. For every man Alexander killed they sent three more after him. His arms were beginning to tire, his movements were starting to become sloppy and several enemies had come close to hitting him. The light armor enabled him to move freely, but it would provide little protection against their attacks.

He cried out in pain as one of their swords slashed through his right bicep, striking hard enough to cut through the leather, and leaving a deep laceration. Enraged he violently thrust Niernen though the man's skull before dispatching two more of his hapless comrades, spilling blood and intestines over the cobblestones. Alexander finally found his target when he saw a massive party of fifty men including Hans, Sir Bartholomew, and Kristoff being led forcefully in shackles. He fought ferociously through the massive onslaught of soldiers, he reduced the grip on his weapon and enlarged the blade until it had become a sword. Hacking with all his might he fell one Southerner after another, aiming his blows at their heads, throats, and torsos. As he moved to execute another soldier a crossbow bolt slammed into his back, offsetting his strike. Fortunately the bolt had barely pierced his flesh, but the skin was still bruised and inflamed.

Countless Arendellian and Coronian soldiers charged towards Han's party but to no avail. Most were taken down by crossbow and musket fire, those who managed to get close enough Sir Bartholomew hacked them down without mercy. Wielding his greatsword like a carving knife he butchered scores of Arendelle's men with ease, dismembering limbs, and eviscerating soldiers as though they were livestock sent to the butcher. Alexander attempted to grab the massive knight with his powers but was knocked backwards by a nearby explosion. The Southerners were now hurdling firebombs towards him in an attempt to kill him. In fact the South had focused all their attention on him. Cannon fire tore apart nearby buildings, nearly crushing him with falling debris, he was able to dispel most of the firebombs being thrown towards him but his attention was being forced in multiple directions. Enemy soldiers were still trying to flank him from, between the constant onslaughts of explosions he barely noticed as a man nearly beheaded him with a greataxe. Summoning a massive surge of telekinetic power he expelled everything within twenty feet of him hurdling backwards. Men, debris, and explosives alike.

Regaining his bearings he frantically searched to find Hans and Kristoff. He found them, and he also found Patrick, clad in chain mail and wielding a bastard sword, madly sprinting straight towards Han's party. The oncoming arrows missed him by mere inches but Sir Bartholomew was more accurate. Alexander attempted to intervene but he was too weak to use his powers, nor would he make it over there in time. He could only watch in horror as Sir Bartholomew swung his greatsword with all his might at Patrick's abdomen. The boy seemed minuscule in comparison to the huge knight. He watched as the great steel blade sliced through Patrick's body like butter, cleaving the poor man in two. He cried out in rage as his young friend collapsed to the floor in a heap. Blood and organs soaked the ground, and his icy prosthetic Elsa had made him twitched one last time before melting.

Overcome by rage he barreled towards the freakishly large knight, this time he had a sharpened weapon, this time he would murder him, as he had murdered Patrick. However he never got his chance. Another onslaught of cannon fire caused a massive quake around him, knocking him off his feet and barely avoiding a massive chunk of falling concrete. As he weakly regained his stance a man slammed into him knocking him back to the ground. He rolled on top of the man, ready to cut his throat when he realized in horror that the man was holding an active firebomb, and had another three strapped to his belt. Alexander barely had enough time to raise his arms in defense when the world erupted around him into flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A massive party of soldiers were closing in on the castle. In the center stood Hans, and Kristoff held at sword-point.

"Queen Elsa! Open the gates! Or he dies!" Hans demanded.

"Your majesty…" Maximus began, trying to deter her.

"Open the gates…" She ordered solemnly.

Elsa and Anna only had a dozen guards protecting them including Maximus, Hans had twenty armed men enter the throne room and another twenty remained outside the gates. Two guards held halberds to Kristoff's throat, rendering him in place. However they stood inches away from Kristoff, far enough that Elsa was able to safely fire two massive razor-sharp icicles through their hearts, killing them instantly. Every man immediately sprang into action, another guard attempted to seize Kristoff but the mountain man knocked him down and stomped out his chest before claiming his sword. Sir Bartholomew hacked down two of her guards with frightening speed, her captain of the guards was fighting with ferocious skill for a man his age. Within seconds he had killed three guards and had engaged a forth. Anna fired a crossbow, distancing herself from the chaos, while Elsa hurled blasts of ice at Hans's men. Freezing some solid, while impaling others with icicles.

The Queen had conjured another large icicle and was aimed directly at Hans when a crossbow bolt punctured her right thigh. She collapsed in pain, barely maintaining her projectile when suddenly she was flooded with heat. Her blood felt as though it was boiling, her skin was inflamed, and the icicle disintegrated before her. She tried to conjure another one but only a burst of steam erupted from her hand. She felt incredibly ill, the entire room was spinning, and her temperature had skyrocketed, she was so hot she couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers. Elsa weakly removed the bolt from her leg and discovered a milky white substance now mixed with her blood coating the tip. She realized she had been poisoned.

With her powers eliminated the rest of the room was quickly subdued. Kristoff was unable to put off much of a fight due to his manacles, and was beaten ferociously by Han's men, punching and kicking him in the face and torso mercilessly. Anna begged for them to stop as Sir Bartholomew cuffed her and held the tiny girl in place. Her only soldier left standing was Maximus, his sword drenched in blood, and a deep cut grazed his leg, rendering him on one knee. Hans approached the captain regally, his arms outstretched in acceptance.

"You fight nobly sir." Hans declared. "Would you have the honor to be the first to bow before your new king?"

Maximus looked to him with loathing in his eyes, he would not submit to Hans. Despite his injury he boldly rose to his feet, staring at Hans directly in defiance. "Pity." Hans whispered before drawing his musket and shooting Maximus point-blank underneath the jaw. "NO!" Both women screamed in horror as their old friend fell to the floor. Hans giddily approached Elsa, an evil grin smug across his wretched face. Elsa could not use her powers but she still had enough strength to physically attack him. With the last of her energy she hurled herself at Hans, clasping her hands around his neck with all her strength. Unfortunately it was not enough, she was too weak, and he was too strong. With ease he rolled her off of him and punched the Queen square in the jaw, and once more in the abdomen.

"Well… I'm surprised you still have some fight left in you." He said in admiration before kicking her swiftly in the gut, leaving her crying out in pain. Anna begged for Hans to leave her alone, Elsa attempted to rise but he kicked her harder. Sending her to the floor wailing in agony. Anna was screaming at the top of her lungs and she and Kristoff were fighting vainly against their captors. Sir Bartholomew struck Anna hard across the face with a massive mailed hand, and two guards continued to viciously beat Kristoff. Hans was now on top of Elsa, he thrusted her head upwards, forcing her to look at him.

"It's a shame what we're gonna do to you…" He whispered sinisterly, sniffing her hair in a sick fashion.

"You know Elsa you really are a beautiful woman." He cooed. "Tell me… have you ever been fucked before?..."

"No! Hans no!" Anna pleaded.

Hans aggressively tore away her ice gown like paper, whenever she struggled he would strike her again, without her powers there was nothing she could do. "Don't worry… you won't have to worry about freezing my cock off…" He whispered menacingly before violently forcing himself inside her. Kristoff fought hopelessly against his jailors, Anna screamed out in protest, begging Hans to stop as tears poured down her face. Elsa was too damaged to fight, it was all she could do not to scream and cry as well, she wouldn't give Hans the satisfaction. Hans kissed her lovingly as he came as though she were his lover. As he dismounted the Queen began to sob uncontrollably in agony and trauma, the prince left her broken and defeated with her beautiful ice gown shredded to rags around her.

Hans now approached Anna, the Princess fought against Sir Bartholomew for the chance to murder the sonofabitch. He examined her rounded pregnant belly in disappointment. "It's a shame you had to get fat on me Anna…" Anna spat directly in his smug face, the prince recoiled disgust, wiping the glob of saliva from his cheek. He smiled sinisterly. "On second thought turn her around." Anna was no match against Sir Bartholomew's inhuman strength as he obeyed Han's order. Kristoff fought like a cornered animal, he was pulling so hard at his cuffs that they had begun cutting through his wrists, he no longer had any disregard for himself.

"Have you ever had her like this ice master?" Hans mocked, slapping Anna's rear.

He stopped as they heard a sudden commotion coming from outside the gate. There were clashes of swordplay and cries of men dying emanating from the exterior of the castle.

"What the hell's going on?" A frightened guard inquired.

"Ignore it." Hans replied. "There's twenty men out there and the gates are locked, no one's getting through."

The prince smiled in satisfaction as the clatter quickly ceased. "See… what did I tell you? Now Anna where were…." He was silenced as the massive wooden doors erupted into splinters. The entire gate was decimated sending fragments of wood and stone whizzing into the throne room. At the entrance of the gate stood Alex, bloodied spear in hand. The man looked like pure hell, his armor was charred and shredded, burns and cuts traced his lean body. His thick brown hair was sleek with sweat, and his green eyes emanated an inhuman rage when he saw Elsa broken, humiliated, and traumatized on the floor.

"Were you idiots born yesterday?! Kill him!" Hans bellowed.

A dozen men fired assorted crossbow bolts and musket pellets in his direction but he stopped them all in midair with his powers. Hans was now afraid as he let the projectiles fall harmlessly to the floor, a murderous glare in his eyes. Leaping across the throne room he sliced through a soldier's neck, and immediately turned to disembowel another. He crushed the skulls of the two men holding Kristoff captive with his powers, and launched Sir Bartholomew back against the wall. Eight men remained including Hans and the great knight. He maneuvered with blinding speed thrusting Niernen through another hapless soldier, while beheading his comrade to the left. He transformed his weapon into sword form and used it to hack through another two enemies with ease. Another soldier attempted to flank him but he easily parried his attack and swung his sword down on his helmet. Slicing through the steel, and cleaving the man's head in two.

"STOP!" Hans cried.

Alex looked around him and saw Hans was holding his musket to Elsa's head, Sir Bartholomew held a dagger to Anna's throat, and the last remaining guard held Kristoff at sword point. "Drop your weapon or they die!" The prince demanded. Alexander raised his arms above his head and let Niernen drop. He had nanoseconds to react. Thinking quickly he jammed Han's firearm with his powers, sent his sword flying towards Kristoff's captor, and brought Sir Bartholomew's dagger downwards, forcing the knight to stab himself in the thigh. Niernen sliced through the man's head, killing him and freeing Kristoff. Hans attempted to shoot Elsa but to no avail, he then used his powers to force his arm away from Elsa and discharged his weapon, blowing off Han's right thumb in the process. The huge knight cried out in pain as he stabbed himself in the leg. Anna seized the opportunity and hammered him in the groin with all her might. Sir Bartholomew buckled, bringing himself down to her height. Enraged the Princess darted behind him and wrapped her chains firmly around his neck, pulling with every ounce of strength her tiny body possessed. The enormous knight attempted to rise but this proved to be his fatal error. Due to his enormous height standing lifted Anna off the ground, and she was now applying her full body weight across his throat. His incredible strength could not save him, Sir Bartholomew fell to the ground as his airway collapsed. One of the most fearsome warriors to ever live was slain by a pregnant woman.

Hans was less fortunate. As he attempted to flee he used his telekinesis to twist his entrails, the Prince collapsed to the floor howling madly in pain. Alexander stepped over his contorted body and gripped his head tightly. He forcefully drove his thumbs into Han's skull, the prince wailed in agony as he gouged out his eyes. Summoning all his strength and using his powers to assist him he pushed down harder on the man's skull.

"You… should have stayed at home…" He hissed before violently crushing Han's skull with a sickening crunch.

Anna screamed in horror as Han's head exploded like a melon, sending blood, brain, and bone spraying across the marble floor. From across the room Elsa feinted from shock.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Battle for Arendelle part 2**

"Alex!"

"Alex please help me!" A woman called out in the distance.

"Kristoff is wounded… and Elsa won't wake up!"

He stared down at the man he had killed, his blood and brains coated his hands. It happened again, his home, his family were being destroyed around him. It was Maria all over again, he couldn't stop what he had done to her.

"Daddy?" A young girl called out. "Why did you hurt mommy?" Her frail innocent voice faded as it was replaced with a bloodcurdling shriek. His focus faded from past to present. He watched as Anna desperately dragged her battered husband to his feet only to re-enter that all familiar corridor. "Please Alex help me!" Whether it was Anna or Josephine calling out to him he could not tell. He made his way from Han's ruined body over to Elsa. She appeared to be dead, however he found a weak pulse but her skin was searing hot to the touch.

She was still alive, he thought happily to himself. Suddenly an image flashed before his mind replacing Elsa with Maria, his sister's lifeless body lay before him, her skin cool and pale, and her small frame laying in a pool of water and blood. Her water magic unable to save her the same way Elsa's powers had failed her. He couldn't save his family… but he could save Arendelle.

"ALEX!" Anna screeched as a wave of cannon fire blasted a hole through the throne room.

The explosion brought him back into reality. Ignoring Anna's pleas for aid he exited the throne room through the smouldering hole in the wall. Dozens of ships had filled Arendelle's harbor, hardly a third of the Southern army had entered due to the sheer size of their force. He would not allow them to go any further.

Summoning the full force of his powers he raised himself twenty feet into the air to get a clear view of the fjord. Exerting all his strength he ripped apart the hulls of the four closest ships, stripping the wood from their frames, and sending the ships sinking. He then lifted two ships and hurled them into the ones behind them, creating a domino effect as the wood creaked and splintered, crushing five ships and knocking several others off balance. The pain in his chest was tremendous. He knew he was pushing himself far beyond his limits as his nerves became inflamed. With a last push he created a massive tsunami that decimated the southern fleet, sending every ship left standing sinking to the bottom of the fjord, and drowning thousands of men in the process. Alexander fell limply back to the earth. Anna watched in horror as his veins blackened and his body violently convulsed from a grand mal seizure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had waited all day for Kristoff yet there was no sight of the man. They had deduced that he had likely been captured or killed, as Sven alone met them alongside the Eastern Mountain overlooking Arendelle. Royce rode atop of the great reindeer as he led the charge into the city. The Southern army was caught off guard as a hundred mountain men flanked them from behind and a party of two hundred rock trolls rained arrows and firebombs down on them. Sven bulldozed several soldiers with his massive antlers, piercing their armor and sending them into the dirt. Royce wielded his icepick like a battleaxe, driving it into the skulls of nearby bewildered soldiers.

Within minutes they had surrounded the Southern force in the center of Arendelle. The massive ice monster known as Marshmallow had come down from the North Mountain, apparently sensing the Queens's distress. The giant creature slashed and stomped away at dozens of enemy soldiers. Crushing some and eviscerating others with his razor sharp ice claws. Twenty men charged him in unison and had begun to hack away at his icy body, dismembering his limbs and stabbing away at his torso and head. Marshmallow cried out in rage as he was finished off with a firebomb, slowly melting the ice golem into a puddle of murky water. Many ice harvesters and trolls were killed from experienced swordsmen and crossbow fire, however the sides were now equal due to their intervention. A large man clad in fine steel armor was leading the Southern attack, Royce assumed this man was their commander.

He urged the reindeer forward, charging their commander at steadfast pace, Sven's antlers bowed to strike, and Royce's pickaxe held ready. However they never reached their mark. Sven came crashing to a halt as a soldier thrust a javelin into the reindeer's side. The great beast barreled over and sent the old man flying onto the pavement. As Sven attempted to rise two crossbow bolts were fired into his belly, sending the beast crumbling limply to the ground. Royce killed the man who impaled Sven, driving his pickaxe through his eye and out the back of his head. The old man moved towards their commander but collapsed as a crossbow bolt pierced through his right knee. The Southern army was quickly regaining their upper hand. Their troops were closing in, all around him soldiers, mountain men, and trolls alike were dying. However he would not go down without a fight. Mustering the last of his strength Royce rose to his feet, weapon bared, ready to kill a few more Southerners.

To his amazement a battalion of Arendellian and Coronian troops broke though the Southern lines. Hundreds of their men converged on town square and dispatched scores of enemy soldiers. They had them pinned, Arendelle's army had completely encircled about a hundred of their remaining men. "Stand down! Stand down god dammit!" Their commander ordered. The old ice harvester smiled at their victory as the remnants of the Southern army dropped their weapons in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna paced the infirmary feverishly. Inside dozens of men were being treated for burns, punctures, and cuts. Some had suffered to more than broken bones and gashes, while others in intensive care had lost limbs, or had been wounded gravely. Amongst those in intensive care was her sister. The estus had quickly healed Kristoff's wounds but Elsa was worse. The magical medicine had helped but they had to place her in an ice bath to cool her dangerously high temperature. The head physician had identified the poison as Fiendfyre, he said if it weren't for Elsa's powers it would have burned through her within minutes. Spymaster Quintus approached the Princess, a look of relief donned his sly face.

"Your grace your presence is required immediately…"

"I am not leaving my sister!" She snapped.

"The doctors have informed me that Queen Elsa will live, however this is urgent." He protested. "The Southern Isles have surrendered, Lord Commander Barst is waiting to speak with you."

Anna begrudgingly followed Quintus to the throne room. She hesitated before entering, awful memories of the horrors she recently witnessed immediately flooded her mind. However she had to be strong, she had to represent Elsa. Commander Barst kneeled before her clad in bloodied steel armor, his weapons had been removed yet he remained unchained. Nonetheless she had twenty guards in the room with her.

"I come on behalf of my men to formally surrender to Queen Elsa."

"Well Queen Elsa is not here…" Anna hissed. "Your piece-of-shit prince poisoned her and raped her!"

Barst was not deterred by her words. "I cannot amend these actions, we were never to destroy the city, we were going off of his orders…"

"And for his actions we had to scrape Hans off the floor with a shovel!" She spat, indicating over to the still present blood stain, marking the last moments of Han's life.

"You have claimed your vengeance." He replied calmly. "Please show mercy, spare my men and you will be the better leader for your kindness."

"How many men have we captured?" The princess inquired.

"One hundred and thirty two locked in the dungeons, excluding the Lord Commander your grace." One of her guards replied.

Anna looked at the commander in disgust, they had promised none would be harmed, and for Arendelle's justice he would plead for mercy. No… she would answer justice with justice.

"Hang them all." She ordered.

"No please your grace! I beg of you show mercy!" Barst begged, his eyes wide with fear.

"Hang him last so he can watch his men die!"

"NO! PLEASE NO!" He pleaded as they dragged him through the ruined gate.

She turned to see Kristoff standing there, she couldn't tell if was shocked or horrified at what she had done. Nonetheless he embraced her as she collapsed into his arms and cried uncontrollably. "Shh… it's okay… it's okay…" He soothed.

"No… no it's not okay…" She replied tearfully. People are dead… Elsa…"

"Elsa is fine." Kristoff intervened. "She's awake now, they've moved her into recovery. Do you want to see her?"

She tearfully nodded her head yes and allowed her husband to lead her down to the recovery room. They found Elsa sitting upright in her bed wearing a blue nightgown, and a damp cloth was draped across her forehead. She groggily looked towards the couple and gave them a weak smile. "Oh Elsa!" Anna cried as she rushed to embrace her sister. "Are you alright?" She asked hopefully. "It still hurts." Elsa whimpered, breaking into tears. Kristoff moved to comfort her as well, she was shaking violently, and sobbing uncontrollably. After minutes of being consoled the Queen was finally able to speak.

"What happened?"

"We won Elsa… we won." Replied Anna, holding back her tears.

"How?"

"The trolls and mountain men ambushed them." Anna piped. "After you blacked out Alex went outside and destroyed their fleet with his powers."

Elsa looked at her sister in amazement, she had lost all hope that they could possibly win this fight. "That's amazing!..." She exclaimed happily. "Where is Alex?"

Kristoff and Anna's faces had become grave, they gave her a hollow look, indicating something was very wrong. Her smile quickly faded as she looked at her family in desperation. "Anna?... Where is he?..."

"After he destroyed the ships he collapsed…" Anna replied solemnly. "He's in intensive care right now."

Elsa mustered her meager strength and climbed out of her sick bed. "I need to see him…"

"No Elsa!" Kristoff protested. "You're not well…"

"Either you can help me or I'll go by myself!" She snapped.

Elsa leaned on their shoulders for support, she was still incredibly weak, even walking exhausted her. Halfway down the hall her knees buckled and Kristoff was forced to carry her down to intensive care. He placed her down next to a man who barely resembled Alex. His clothes had been stripped off down to his undergarments, his entire body was ghostly white, and his veins were blackened and corrupted. His chest was smouldering, the flesh in the center was on the verge of collapsing, his breathing was ragged and laboured, and he was fighting to regain consciousness. Elsa's stomach turned at the sight of him. He had used so much of his energy and life force his efforts had nearly killed him. The physician looked to him gravely, the Queen knew this was a bad sign.

"Please… you got to save him…"

"I don't think there's anything we can do for him your grace. His body is flooded with corruption, it appears his organs and veins are beginning to collapse. I've never seen anything like this…"

"Well bring him estus!" The Queen demanded.

"We've used five batches on him, there isn't any more."

"Then make more…" She protested.

"Even if we had the time and resources I don't think it would help if we bathed him in it." The doctor replied gravely. "I'm sorry… but your friend doesn't have long."

Elsa looked at him in disbelief. No… he couldn't die, he was the strongest person she had ever met, he simply couldn't die. She was startled as Alex weakly opened his eyes and feebly turned his head towards her. "Elsa?..." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey…" She whispered back, clutching his hand. "The doctors s-said you're gonna be fine…"

"Liar… Elsa… I know I don't have long…"

"Shh… shh… don't say that." She ushered, trying to convince herself that he would make it.

"I'm sorry… but at least now… you're safe…"

"No… I'm not safe without you…" She replied tearfully.

"I'm sorry… I failed my first family… I couldn't fail my second…" He choked. "I love you too much to live without you Elsa…" He wheezed right before he stopped breathing all together.

"Alex?..." Elsa called out shaking him. "Alex no, stay with me… please don't leave me…" She begged.

"Help!" She cried. "Someone please help!" None of the doctors moved to help him, they knew he was beyond saving.

Anna and Kristoff attempted to console her but she refused to accept the fact that he had died. The Queen vainly attempted to perform CPR on him, her efforts had no effect on his lifeless body. Her energy was quickly draining, in one last desperate compression she pushed so hard on him she discharged a blast of ice into the blackened wound in the center of his chest. His body shuddered and stilled, no signs of life remaining. She did not protest as the doctors carried her away from Alex's body. She had no strength to fight, she had no will to fight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Beside the dying fire **

**Author's note: Hey guys just getting back from my vacation, in response to Pedro; no it is not over, we're only about half way through this gong-show, enjoy. **

Alexander's body was cleaned and dressed in fresh white garments. His veins were still darkened but his skin had become icy cold, likely because of Elsa's attempt to save him. Anna ordered his corpse to be set aside in the morgue, she knew her sister would want a proper burial. The Queen had not spoken a word since she was brought to her chambers. Gerda kept a constant eye on her but she refused to eat or drink anything, she would only stare silently through her window. Kristoff and Anna left the castle to inspect the damage done to the city. Fortunately most of the city was unscathed, the northern region and the castle suffered the worst of the cannon fire. Bodies were being collected in the streets and were unceremoniously thrown in a mass grave. Distraught families were forced to identify their loved ones before sending them to their final resting place.

The royal couple found Grand Pabbie and a small group of trolls huddled together in town square. Kristoff rushed to embrace the old troll, overjoyed to see his family was still alive.

"Thank the gods!" He cried out in delight. "How many did we lose?"

"Seventeen trolls and thirty five of your mountain friends." Grand Pabbie replied gravely.

"I never should have asked you to come…" He replied remorsefully.

"If you hadn't the city might have been lost." The old troll reassured.

"What about Royce?" Kristoff inquired.

"Royce… older fellow? grey beard? sharp tongue?"

"That would be him."

"Last time I saw him he was cursing the medics as they removed an arrow from his knee, the man has quite the vocabulary." Kristoff exhaled in relief knowing his old friend and mentor was still alive. "We actually owe the man a great deal." Grand Pabbie continued. "When only Sven arrived he was the one who led the charge."

"Wait you found Sven?" Kristoff asked eagerly.

"Yes…" Grand Pabbie hesitated in remorse.

"Pabbie… where is he?" He asked feverishly.

"You had better come with me Kristoff."

Grand Pabbie led Kristoff and Anna through the ruins of town square to where Sven's body lay. Blood had seeped from the wound in his hip, and from where the crossbow bolts had punctured him in the abdomen. Anna caught her husband as he collapsed in grief, Sven was family to him, they had been constant friends and companions since Kristoff was a child. He had raised Sven since he was a calf, and now he lay dead before him. A group of five rugged looking men approached them. They appeared to be townsfolk, laborers, and merchants who had survived the battle.

"Christ mate, good find!" One of the filthy disheveled men exclaimed happily.

"C'mon let's get em loaded in the cart." His comrade replied.

Kristoff immediately stepped in front of Sven protectively. "What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

"We got hungry people mate." Their leader replied. "An that's a good size deer."

"Nobody's eating him." The mountain man hissed menacingly.

The men were unmoved. "Look mate I'm sorry if that was your reindeer, but in case you didn't notice we got fucked up pretty badly here! We got people with no homes, no food! Now step aside."

Kristoff drew his pickaxe as the man attempted to advance. "There are rations being given out at the palace..." Anna intervened, trying to calm the situation.

"We aint begging for scraps!" One of them spat. The group of men had now withdrawn their arsenal of weapons consisting of picks, axes, and clubs, makeshift weapons for a makeshift army. "Last chance blondie." Their leader threatened.

Kristoff readied his pickaxe for a fight as the group of thugs closed in. The temperature suddenly froze as through it were mid-winter. Two of their men were sent hurdling backwards as they were struck square in the chest by blasts of ice. The rest of them were disarmed by a sudden blast of frozen wind, and fled as they were chased away by razor-sharp icicles protruding from the ground. The trio turned around to face the Queen, for the second time since the battle was won Kristoff and Anna felt a tremendous sense of relief.

"Whew… thank you Els…" Kristoff began but stopped himself. Realizing in shock that it was not Elsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Torbo?... Torbo?!..."

"Yes sir?" The gangly young assistant cried, bumbling into the morgue.

"Where the hell is he?!" The coroner demanded.

"Where's who?"

"Don't fuck with me! The Queen's friend!" He snarled. "The body was placed right here for private burial, where is he?!"

"I-I don't know sir." He stammered.

"Well who else could have moved him?!" He bellowed. "If that body was thrown in the pit with the rest, we're fucked!"

Just then Kai came barreling through the door into the morgue. "Silus… you're needed immediately…" The old servant panted.

"What the hell do you need me for?! In case you haven't noticed I got my work cut out for me!" Silus snapped.

"We need a coroner who can confirm what killed five thousand soldiers." Kai replied gravely, shocking the two men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to mask their faces to block out the stench, it wasn't nearly enough. In the Western Mountains overlooking Arendelle thousands of Southern soldiers lay deceased and rotting. The fact that these men were decomposing unsettled Silus, what had him and everyone dumbstruck is how exactly did an entire army drop dead. Further away from the scores of the dead one man was still alive. He sat slumped up against a tree, his skin was mottled, his breathing was weak and ragged, overall he was barely clinging to life.

"What the hell happened here?" Silus asked the dying man.

"W-we where to flank the city… during the battle…" He wheezed. "But before the ships even reached t-the fjord… h-he came…"

"Who came?"

"I-I didn't see his face… he was covered in a black cloak… he unleashed some kind of sickness… k-killed most of us on sight… m-me and a few others managed to get away…"

Silus looked at the soldier in confusion, could he be delirious or insane? There was no scientific or logical reason to believe that someone could have done this. There were known toxins and pathogens one could release into the air, but nothing of such devastating effect. Suddenly his eyes went wide with terror, his heart began thundering in his chest as he shakily pointed behind Silus. The soldier attempted to scream but his mouth would not work. He watched in bewilderment as the man shuddered and died, whether it was from the sickness, or a heart attack Silus could not tell.

The coroner looked behind him to where the soldier had indicated. Fear began consuming him as he saw the dark cloaked figure the man had described. Kai and the other guards had all turned their attention towards the grim figure. They called out to him, or possibly her, yet it stood their silent. He finally spoke in a ragged waspy voice. "Arendelle was victorious?"

"Y-yes…" Kai replied nervously.

The hooded man nodded slowly in approval. "And the sorcerer? A man by the name of Alexander?"

"Dead." Silus replied.

The mysterious figure snapped his head towards Silus, causing him to flinch in fright. "Dead?!" He shrieked. "How?"

"He killed himself when he destroyed the Southern fleet."

The man had begun trembling violently in rage. They cringed and clasped their hands to their ears as he let out a high pitched inhuman scream. His wail of rage was like that of a banshee, unnatural and terrifying to the core. The hooded figure stormed off in anger, marching at a steadfast pace towards the south. No one dared speak until he was well out of eyeshot.

"Who the hell, or what the hell was that?" One of the guards inquired nervously.

"No idea." Another replied.

"Did he do this?"

"How could anyone have done this?"

"I don't know? Do you have a better explanation?"

"That thing just screeched like a fucking wraith!"

"I say we get the hell out of here."

"No one's going anywhere just yet!" Silus intervened. "We still have to deal with these bodies…"

"Fuck em, what the hell do you want us to do with them?" One of the guards snapped back.

That was a good question, there were thousands of them, and they were miles away from the city.

"Pile the carcasses and burn them." Silus ordered.

Kai appeared ready to vomit. He staggered as he walked and was clearly repulsed by everything he had seen. "Silus… what caused this?"

"It appears to be some sort of pathogen that infected and killed these men… what caused it, I cannot say…"

"Do you think it has something to do with hooded fellow?" Kai asked feverishly.

"What next?... We get some guy throwing damn lightning bolts!?" Silus cried out sarcastically.

"It's possible… the Queen controls ice, Alexander could control whatever he wanted."

"Kai old man, this whole magic bullshit is what started this freaking mess! I say we're better off without people like that!"

"Oh Silus, just let it go."

He had failed, despite all his efforts he had failed. He had pursued Alexander for years, now he had lost another of his kind to the Westerguards. Five thousand he thought, he killed five thousand of their men, and was still unable to save him. If he was the last he would not let his fallen brothers and sisters die unavenged. He had business with King Fredrick of the Southern Isles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: All that remains**

"Freeze the fjord." Alex called. "Elsa freeze the fjord!"

She knew she couldn't. Her actions would have resulted in Kristoff's demise, however not intervening had bared far more dire consequences. Alex's words resonated in her mind as she relived the accounts of how the Southern Isles had sacked Arendelle. Buildings exploded around her, streets were engulfed in flame, people screamed in agony during their last moments of life. The Queen found herself trapped in her nightmare. Maximus and her elite guards had come to her side to protect her, her lover had entered the fray in an attempt to save her brother-in-law. Elsa watched in horror as a suicide bomber took him down, she feared he had been killed as he was consumed by the explosion. She was unable to wake as Hans and his men stormed the gates. Once again her loyal guards died around her, Kristoff was being mercilessly beaten, she had been poisoned, and Hans was viciously tearing away her dress. Anna's screams of mercy were drowned out by Hans's moans of pleasure. Elsa was too damaged to fight, it was all she could do not to scream and cry as well, she wouldn't give Hans the satisfaction. Hans kissed her lovingly as he came as though she were his lover. As he dismounted the Queen began to sob uncontrollably in agony and trauma, the prince left her broken and defeated with her beautiful ice gown shredded to rags around her.

Darkness began encircling her. Her sex ached in pain, and blistering heat had consumed the Queen as she found herself loosing focus. She thought she was dying, whatever Hans had done to her would surely euthanize her soon. The pain was incredulous, Elsa barely stayed conscious as Alex burst into the throne room, destroyed the gate, and butchered Han's men in rage. As the prince's head exploded with a sickening crunch the environment changed to that of the infirmary. "No… no please!" She cried as she saw his broken body lying there. Not again… she thought. She couldn't bear to see it again.

His head turned to face her, Han's sinister face was now plastered in place of Alexander's. Elsa's stomach roiled as the monster smiled at her evilly. His eyes were dark and menacing, full of hate and sadistic pleasure bearing no resemblance to the warmth and care Alex's eyes emanated. The thing that bore Han's face rose forebodingly from the hospital bed. No one tried to stop it as the ghostly sickening form towered over the Queen, Alex's strong hands clasped firmly around her throat, choking the life out of her as Hans beamed down at her. She didn't try to fight off the monstrosity. Let me die… she thought. Please just let me die.

"If only there was someone out there who loved you…" Han's voice called out from the abomination.

Elsa awoke screaming in horror. Gerda who had been silently knitting in the corner of her room immediately rushed to comfort the distraught queen. "Shh… shh…" The old maid soothed, gently rubbing her back. "It was just a dream, everything's fine." She reassured. But everything was far from fine. Alex was dead, Maximus, Patrick, countless others were dead. She was queen of ashes, her kingdom was in ruins, and her people despised her for the destruction she had brought upon them. It wouldn't be long before they revolt. Thousands were being buried, the survivors were homeless and starving and it was all her fault. She continued to cry into Gerda's shoulder. She had no choice, it was an impossible decision, freeze them all and kill Kristoff, or engage in combat in hopes of saving him. Hans had promised they would be shown mercy if they surrendered, instead he killed people she had known her entire life. Rained cannon fire on the city, beat and humiliated her, and worst of all, he robbed her of the only man who would ever truly love her.

"I… I can't do it…" Elsa sobbed.

"Shh… you just need to rest, don't worry about being queen right now dear…"

"No… I can't go on living…" She replied tearfully.

Gerda's eyes were filled with pain, the old woman was incredibly hurt to hear those words. "Don't you ever say that!" She snapped. "I've seen three wars, I know it's terrible but you have to be strong…"

"This is my fault." Elsa intervened tearfully. "It's because of me they attacked Arendelle, the people hate me…"

"They don't hate you." Gerda reassured. "You're a wonderful Queen, and if you lead the people through this they will love you for it."

Elsa nodded solemnly, refusing to believe that could actually be true. "I miss him so much…" She choked.

"I know… I know…" The old maid reassured as the Queen broke down in grief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cromwell fixated his eyes nervously at the King as he briskly paced back and forth across the council chambers. King Fredrick angrily smashed his fist down on the strategy maps, startling him and the other council members.

"Thirty thousand..." He hissed. "We lost thirty thousand men!"

"Y-yes your grace." Replied Xavier nervously, the man being one of the few survivors and an eye witness of the battle. Fredrick had many spies report back to him of the results of their attack against Arendelle, the council members sat terrified at the King's fury of their findings.

"And what of Hans?"

"Dead." Replied one of the spies.

"Dead how?!" The King bellowed.

The spy quivered in fear before regretfully delivering his answer. "A-Alexander gouged out his eyes and crushed his skull…" He stammered fearfully. "I got a look at his body… and… well… his head was reduced to paste…" The quivering spy barely had time to flinch before the King brought his sword down on him in rage, slicing his head clean from his body. The council members recoiled in terror as the man's head rolled disturbingly across the marble floor.

"I SEND AN ENTIRE ARMY AND THE COULDN'T KILL ONE MAN!" Fredrick roared.

The room had gone deafly quiet, every man present sat in fear of the King's wrath. "A-actually your grace… we did kill him." Another spy replied bravely, finally cutting through the silence.

"What?" Fredrick whispered in bewilderment, his eyes had grown wide in shock.

"We're not entirely sure how he died, but we identified his body, blackened and corrupted in the morgue. He's definitely dead sire."

Fredrick sheathed his sword as a grin slowly crept its way across his face. The King chuckled despite himself before finally letting go and began laughing madly in delight. He almost wanted to dance with joy, after ten years of hunting Alexander he finally got him. Instead of dancing he happily clapped his hands in approval.

"Well done!" Fredrick exclaimed, applauding to no one in particular. "We have ridded ourselves of a very dangerous enemy."

"Your grace Queen Elsa and Princess Anna still live…" Cromwell protested.

"Arendelle is in ruins, they are weak." The King interjected. "We have little to fear from Queen Elsa."

"Then what is to be done? We do not have the resources to attack again." Inquired the newly appointed Lord Commander Sampson.

"Nothing." The King replied gleefully.

"Nothing? The commander repeated in surprise.

Despite their defeat and Hans's murder King Fredrick now appeared incredibly calm, he had become relaxed at jubilated at the news of Alexander's death. "Nothing." The King repeated nonchalantly. "Arendelle has bled, they have no remaining allies, soon the kingdom will suffer. Her subjects have fought and died in a war she started, now they are homeless and starving under her rule. We only need to wait for the people to overthrow Queen Elsa for us."

The Lord Commander looked at his King in disbelief, Arendelle was broken and defenseless, they had sufficient men remaining to finish them. "Your grace I implore you, send me and the remaining men, the kingdom is weak, we…" Began Sampson.

"No!" Fredrick declared. "We have lost too many men, the Southern Isles will be devastated by our losses, to send more now would cause an uproar."

"So we simply do nothing?!" Protested Sampson.

"Remember your place, or you will share the same fate as Barst." Fredrick threatened, silencing Sampson. When he was promoted to Lord Commander he was informed of how Barst and the survivors were executed, he did not dare test the King's wrath. "We have suffered a great defeat, yet also gained a monumental victory. If Arendelle does not revolt, over time we will launch a counterassault once we procure more support. Right now we need to hold our position."

The council all nodded solemnly in agreement, Sampson begrudgingly made his leave as the King dismissed all council members. Two of the remaining spies were forced to remove their dead comrade, while the third carried his severed head, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. The only souls remaining in the council chambers were Fredrick and Cromwell.

"I believe I dismissed everybody." He announced coldly, not even looking at the old man.

"Yes you did sire, but I've been meaning to talk to you, this war on magic…" Cromwell began.

"Elsa will fall." Fredrick rebuffed impatiently, he had turned his back to his old servant and advisor, and begun pouring himself wine. "We have nothing to fear from the ice witch."

"It is not the Queen that worries me sire."

The King solemnly filled his goblet and took a swig of the wine. "He is in exile." He replied coolly. "He will not dare come for us."

"He will act when he hears of Alexander's death." The old servant protested. "We need to fortify the city."

"We need not fear the death lord." Fredrick rebuked, drinking once again from his goblet, finishing it off before immediately refilling it.

"And should he align himself with Queen Elsa?" Cromwell implored.

Fredrick slowly turned to face his old friend and mentor. "Cromwell I have known you since I was a boy, your advice in invaluable to me." He said placing a battle hardened hand on Cromwell's slim shoulder. "But he cannot successfully attack the Southern Isles, and considering Elsa's powers were kept hidden for twenty one years I doubt he knows of her existence. We need to regroup with our allies, and redouble our forces." He reassured, giving the old man a pat on the back.

"There is no place in this world for their kind." The King continued talking as he took his leave. "Monsters… every one of them, they cause nothing but death and destruction to those around them."

"Your brother-in-law did not send thirty thousand men to kill two women." The servant challenged.

Fredrick turned to face his friend and mentor, his eyes filled with rage at Cromwell's defiance, and at the mention of their relation. "He was no brother of mine." He hissed.

"Really? I remember when the boy was ten, and you were a young man. The two of you would spar together, ride horses, catch fish, the boy looked up to you like an older brother."

The King was now vibrating with anger, he clenched his wine goblet so hard it was on the verge of shattering. "You will speak no more of this." He warned.

"No!" Cromwell protested. "What happened to the man I once knew? I know what you did to your wife and daughter! You claim these people are monsters, yet_ you_ have brought forth death and destruction! How many must die for your ignorance!?"

The animal inside had taken over in Fredrick's momentous rage. In one swift stroke of the sword he slashed through Cromwell's neck half-way, leaving his head partially severed. His old friend lay dying in the council room, blood gushed out onto the marble floor as the life began to drain from him. In his dying moments he looked up at his King in horror, terrified of what he had become. Fredrick examined him coldly, observing his dying moments with the admiration and sophistication of an experienced sociopath. "I'm sorry." The King whispered unremorsefully as he plunged his sword into Cromwell's heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Kindred spirits **

"It cannot be…" Kristoff whispered in disbelief.

Before them stood a ghost, clad in white stood Alexander gleaming brightly in the sunlight. The corruption that had flooded his body had left. His chest was exposed revealing a smooth surface, his horrific scars that once stood out clear as day had now vanished. Anna thought him to be a spirit or an apparition, he did not resemble his former self. His skin had become as milky pale as Elsa's, and all his hair including his eyebrows and body hair had turned snow white, a stark contrast to his former brown. Nevertheless his emerald green eyes and facial features still remained the same.

"Alex?..." Anna asked hesitantly.

"It appears I have returned." He replied calmly.

The princess slowly approached him in apprehension. She stared at her friend in bewilderment, gingerly prodding his shoulder to ensure he was real before bringing him into a bone-crushing hug. She cried silently into his shoulder, still in disbelief that he could be alive.

"H-how are you here?" She inquired tearfully.

"I was about to ask you. The last thing I remember was lying on the hospital bed, I think Elsa may have something to with it." He outstretched his right hand and conjured a small flurry of dazzling white snowflakes. Anna was suddenly struck with realization. "Oh course… when Elsa tried to resuscitate you she struck you with her magic…"

"And unknowingly healed me and imbued me with her powers." Alex interjected.

Kristoff cautiously approached the apparent reincarnation of Alexander. "You sacrificed yourself to save Arendelle?... You saved my wife and my sister?..." The mountain man rushed to embrace him, practically lifting him off the ground elatedly. "I am so sorry I doubted you…"

Tears of joy ran down all of their faces. Grand Pabbie looked up at the pale man beaming in admiration and fascination. "So you're a telepath, and can apparently control ice and snow now?"

"It seems Elsa has given me a piece of her gift." Alex replied. "Now I can harness the energy of the elements, and use my powers without harming myself."

"That means…" Grand Pabbie began.

"It means I can do anything... I can take down the Southern Isles singlehandedly!"

"I suggest you forget about vengeance for now… right now Elsa needs you." Kristoff intervened.

"Elsa…" He whispered in sudden realization. "Is she alright?!"

"She's fine." Anna reassured. "Gerda's keeping an eye on her in her chambers."

"I'd better see her then." Alex began to take his leave but stopped himself, suddenly remembering Sven. "I'm sorry about your reindeer Kristoff." Extending his arm he conjured a large cart, and several shovels made of solid ice. "He was loyal and strong, he deserves a proper burial." Kristoff tearfully thanked him before he headed towards the castle.

Elsa still had not left her chambers. The Queen would speak to or hear from nobody as she sat silently and solemnly on her bedside, gazing out her window. "You have to eat something dear." Gerda pleaded, offering her a tray of finger sandwiches. She did not so much as look at the food, she refused to avert her determined gaze. Elsa had become a hollow shell, devoid of feeling and emotion so she could block out the pain. Conceal don't feel, she kept reciting in her mind, repress it long enough and perhaps the pain will subside. "Tea your grace?" Gerda offered hopefully. This time Elsa couldn't help but supress a single tear, the old maid finally gave up on trying to reach out for her. "Very well dear." She said distraughtly, upset that there was nothing she could do to help. As Gerda made her leave she nearly cried out in shock as she saw what appeared to be Alex standing outside the door. She had only seen him on a few occasions but his white hair and pale skin was dramatically different from how she remembered him. Not to mention he was supposedly deceased. He quickly beckoned for her silence and ushered the maid out the door, closing it softly behind her.

He walked slowly towards Elsa, almost in a dreamlike state. The Queen remained unaware of his presence, whether she had not heard him or she had switched off her senses entirely he could not tell. She only sat still as a statue, her gaze transfixed out through the window. Every step felt unreal, how could it be real he was dead, was he experiencing this in some sort of afterlife? Or was it all part of an elaborate twisted dream?

"Elsa?" He called out softly.

She either did not hear him or ignored him. Her grief had consumed her to the point where she lost all hope, all will, all she could do was occupy space. She could exist, but could not live.

"Elsa?" He called again, much louder this time.

She still remained oblivious to him.

Cautiously touching her shoulder Elsa's head snapped violently to meet him. Initially she was angered that someone would disturb her, slowly her eyes widened in shock. She didn't believe what she saw, despite the hair she immediately recognized him as the man she loved. The man who had died for her. Was he a spirit, or was she dreaming again? She gingerly touched his cheek, wanting to confirm if he was real and not an apparition. She recoiled slightly when she realized he was materialized, slowly stroking his rough cheek the Queen gazed desperately into those familiar emerald eyes.

"Alex?" She whispered in disbelief.

His words caught in his throat, he was too overcome with emotion to speak. He could only nod his head yes as Elsa hugged him with all her strength. Clinging on to him as firmly as possible so she would never lose him again. He held her tightly as she buried her head into his chest and cried uncontrollably from both joy and sadness. They sat there for an eternity, both of them refusing to let go of each other, once Elsa had momentarily ceased crying she looked up at him with blue tear-filled eyes.

"You died…" She choked out hoarsely.

"I know." He replied softly wiping her tears away. "But it seems you brought me back."

He conjured a small puff of snowflakes in demonstration. Elsa looked at him in bewilderment, she remembered how she had discharged her powers into him. She had given life to Marshmallow and Olaf, she could heal wounds, she gave Patrick a new leg. Unknowingly she must have given him life, and in doing so imbued him with her magic. The scars on his chest had also vanished entirely, despite his unnaturally pale complexion he appeared to be in perfect health. It was too surreal, both of them were almost convinced they were dreaming. Yet as they held on tighter they became increasingly surer that the other was indeed real. Alex placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for…" She whispered reassuringly.

"I promised I would protect you… I failed…" He sobbed.

"No, no… you came back, you saved us…"

"W-when I saw what he did I lost it…" He choked. "Everything that happened ten years ago was happening again… I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't stop them… I'm sorry I left you… I'm sorry about everything…"

Gerda silently watched in astonishment as the couple consoled one another. Two kindred spirits sat there endlessly wrapped in each other's caring arms. Reconciling their undying love they had once thought lost forever into time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had found a secluded area at the base of a hill, the surroundings were tranquil, consisting of a canopy made up of shrubs and trees. A fitting place to bury Sven. Kristoff and Anna dug at a steadfast pace with their ice shovels. Anna being almost five months pregnant tired quickly from the strenuous work despite her bountiful energy. Nevertheless Kristoff was content digging by himself, Sven was his companion, it only seemed right. The hole had to be significantly larger to accumulate a reindeer; once it was roughly ten feet wide by eight feet deep he was ready to put his friend to rest. With a great amount of effort the mountain man dragged the reindeer into the colossal hole. Anna help shovel dirt on top of him, gradually refilling the large grave. It wasn't until he was fully buried that Kristoff allowed himself to grieve for his friend, Anna lending him a shoulder to cry on.

Hours had passed since Alexander had headed to the castle and Kristoff had found a place to properly bury Sven. The royal couple was shocked and overjoyed to see Elsa and Alex approaching hand-in-hand, their eyes were red and their pale faces were flushed from crying. The four rushed to embrace one another as a broken family was once again reunited. They all paid their respects to Sven, the reindeer had been an invaluable companion and asset to them all. Even Olaf made an appearance, the little snowman was stricken with grief knowing that his fuzzy reindeer friend was gone. Elsa created an indestructible tombstone made of ice and engraved Sven's name into it. Kristoff solemnly thanked her in appreciation and Olaf placed his carrot nose at the base of the tombstone as parting gift. Elsa gave the carrot a light dusting of frost so it would not spoil over time. The four royals all looked to each other in unison, frightened and unsure of what to do next.

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked hopefully.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: To thaw a frozen heart **

Alex was suddenly wrenched back into consciousness as Elsa awoke screaming. When he attempted to console her the Queen fought against him, still terrified from her apparent nightmare. It wasn't until he used his psychic abilities to calm her down that she allowed him to comfort her. He saw what she had dreamt of, guilt and anger welled inside of him as he saw Hans beating and defiling her. The dream was worse, his time he had plunged his sword through Anna's abdomen, killing her sister and her unborn child right in front of her. Elsa sobbed hysterically at the thought of her sister being killed, her dreams were not getting any better. Placing his hand over her forehead he was able to ease her into a peaceful sleep with his powers, this had become the norm over the past few nights. He would stay awake to ensure she could rest peacefully, he still felt horrible over what Hans had done to her, and he would willingly forgo his sleep to ease her suffering. At least if he stayed awake he would not have to endure his own nightmares. She finally awoke around noon, Alex beamed down at her with tired comforting eyes.

"You didn't sleep again."

"I got enough rest." He replied reassuringly.

"You don't have to keep doing that." The Queen protested.

"I know… but I wanted to." He soothed, placing a gentle peck on her forehead.

Elsa kissed him back, only more passionately on the lips catching him off guard. They had not been remotely intimate lately, Alex hadn't tried anything, he knew she was still traumatized and it would be a while before either of them would be ready. These past few days they had seldom gone beyond simply cuddling together to help each other through their nightmares. He lovingly kissed her back as she nestled close against him. His was growing mad with desire as his erection stiffened. Elsa seemed to notice, however he remained nonchalant about it, he wasn't about to make a move. Nonetheless it was driving him crazy just how devastatingly beautiful she was.

Thankfully before he went completely insane Anna burst through the door, her merriment turned to shock when she saw them both laying together. They were both fully clothed, yet it caught the princess by surprise nonetheless.

"Oh… I hope I'm not interrupting…"

"No, no, no." Elsa reassured. "What is it?"

"Rapunzel and Eugene just arrived in the harbor! They brought hundreds of construction workers to help with the repairs!" Anna squealed in delight.

"That's wonderful!" Elsa exclaimed.

"We're meeting for breakfast soon, I suggest you hurry." The princess bolted out the door and down to the dining room, he enlarged belly jiggling slightly as she ran.

Elsa and Alex changed from their pyjamas into something more suitable for breakfast. He could not help but look as Elsa changed, her body was slim, curvaceous, elegant, and incredibly beautiful. However anger and guilt swelled inside when he saw the bruises on her abdomen and collarbone where Hans had struck her. Right now he wanted to head down to morgue and pound on his ruined corpse. Regardless he managed to maintain himself as he changed into a black long sleeved shirt, grey pants, and his leather boots. Elsa donned one of her signature ice dresses, this one was a shimmering purple, and bore a higher collar to conceal her bruises. Rapunzel rushed to embrace her as they entered the dining room. The three women all had striking resemblances, they were all slim and tall with similar facial features although Rapunzel was significantly shorter than Elsa, and had shoulder length chestnut hair. Her husband Eugene was a tall, lean, and incredibly handsome man, he shook hands with him as Rapunzel now turned to face the white haired man.

"You must be Alex?" She inquired giddily. He offered his hand but she instead pulled him into a tight hug, apparently suffocating others was a trademark in their family. He breathed a sigh of relief as the petite woman released him from her bone-crushing embrace. "Anna told me about how you saved Arendelle, thank you."

Throughout their meal they spent several hours reciting accounts of what had transpired over the past several months. They discussed in great detail Anna's pregnancy, how Elsa and Alex had met, the Jubilee, and finally the Southern Isles' invasion. They did not divulge the exact details of what happened with Hans, Rapunzel and Eugene did not need to hear of what he did to Elsa, nor that Alex smashed his head like a melon. The couple sat silently absorbing everything Anna and the Queen told them regarding the battle. Rapunzel looked pale, she was terrified and distraught by what they had told her. "I'm so sorry, the workers and I are here to help in any way we can."

"I'm glad you came." Elsa replied. "We need to finish repairing several homes, along with town square, once that's finished we can get started on the palace."

"Sounds like a plan, let's get started." Eugene announced eagerly.

They spent most of the afternoon assisting and overseeing Arendelle's reconstruction. Elsa decided to heed Gerda's advice, she would lead the people through this. She provided shelter at the castle for those who needed accommodations until their homes were repaired. Many townsfolk were apprehensive and even scornful towards the Queen, however many warmed up to her as she nurtured the poor and starving, and helped rebuild homes. Alexander however remained constantly vigilant. Arendelle was weak, for all they knew the Southern Isles could launch a counterassault, even with his strengthened abilities it was highly unlikely they would survive another attack. He had been practicing for several days with his newfound powers, conjuring walls, and gradually learning how to make living knights made of ice. Town square was directly in the center of the city, from the air he would have an entire view of Arendelle.

The people exclaimed in amazement as Alex levitated into the air. With his powers linked with the wind and sky this feat was effortless, whereas prior it would have caused himself tremendous strain. He rose nearly a thousand feet into the air, his body but a speck amongst the clouds above. From there he could see all of Arendelle, the city, the fjord, and the surrounding mountains. His creation flowed forth as naturally as Elsa had constructed her ice castle. Massive pillars of solid ice rose from the ocean creating a perfect ring around Arendelle. He then linked the pillars together creating an enormous wall, he placed grates in between the underside of the pillars to allow for passage, and cranks and levers to operate them. Once the structure was completed, and he was content with its durability and inability to melt, he continued on to make living sentinels out of ice. They were massive ten foot tall knights bearing halberds and greatbows with a limitless supply of massive arrows. He stationed them along the wall, placing one at each gate, and scores of them across the structure to guard against any incoming invasion. The wall was virtually unpassable, the ice was nearly unbreakable, and the sentinels dictated who may go through and would eliminate any who tried to pass by force. Satisfied with his work he slowly returned himself to earth, the entire feat had required none of his personal strength, the elements had provided him with limitless energy.

People had clamored to the roofs and balconies to catch a glimpse of Alexander's handiwork. The crowd erupted into praise as they had at the stadium, even the most skeptical were enthralled to have decent protection. Elsa met him in the crowd of cheering townsfolk, it was the first time in ages he had seen her smile. He couldn't help suppress a tear of joy knowing that he had given her hope again. All of Arendelle felt a sense of hope for the first time in forever.

"Will you ever cease to surprise me?" Elsa asked jokingly.

"Nope." He replied bringing the Queen into a passionate kiss. Half of the onlookers gasped in shock, the others applauded in approval, her family being amongst them. Elsa sunk deeper into the kiss, she didn't care who saw, it was the first time she felt truly happy and at peace since the attack. It was the first time in ages she felt human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now officially known throughout the kingdom that Alexander and the Queen were courting. He publically announced his undying love for the Queen, and also his true identity, and all the atrocities committed by the Southern Isles. Information once known only by the royal family and small council had spread through the city like wildfire. The people now knew the full reality of the Westerguard's crimes, and more people rallied in support for Queen Elsa. She had proven herself a fantastic ruler, she had lead, defended, and rebuilt Arendelle selflessly. Even those most skeptical towards her powers were gradually starting to see the good in her.

It warmed their hearts to see Elsa look happy for once. Days ago she would not so much as eat or sleep, now she was interacting amongst her people. Welcoming young and old into the palace with open arms for a place to stay and a hot meal. She couldn't help but remind him of his sister. She was beloved by her people and constantly dedicated her time to charity. She would help feed and house those in need, and would calm the seas on stormy nights to ensure sailors had safe passage through the waters. Maria's powers were beautiful as was Elsa's. The Queen had given him a part of her, and he would remain forever thankful, and she had his heart, which would remain forever hers.

He did not dare think for many years that he would find love. That he could ever have another home, another family, but Elsa had given one to him, and he would die to protect it. He remembered many years ago when he revisited the remnants of Illios. The once mighty kingdom now a worthless ruin. The palace itself was nearly destroyed, however the underground level remained intact. He remembered pillaging the royal treasury, being perhaps the last person alive to know if its location its bounty was his for the taking. He was incredibly desperate at the time, it filled him with shame and guilt pawning off his family's treasures to survive. There was an enormous fortune in that vault, however he only took enough to get by. Regretfully selling one gem after another so he could afford food and shelter while in exile.

However there was one piece he refused to part with, his mother's wedding ring. He deduced she must have had it placed there for safekeeping in case the city was taken. The ring was sterling silver with a dazzling blue sapphire in the center. The stone was massive, consuming most of the ring which was surprisingly light in his hand. It didn't seem quite right though, the ring wasn't personal. Using a combination of his powers he etched a beautifully intricate snowflake in the center of the gem, the most marvelous piece of artwork he had ever seen. Perfect for Elsa.

He found her in the gardens admiring the roses. He was glad that after a long day she had found something to relax her, furthermore the garden would serve as the perfect setting. She smiled warmly as he approached, it felt good to see her smile.

"Hey." She called.

"Hey yourself." He replied playfully.

"I think your wall will hold up much better than mine."

"Hey yours was pretty good."

"Mine was a joke… what you did was incredible."

He allowed himself a nervous smile, his heart was gradually beating harder in his chest. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too." She replied sincerely. Her eyes went wide, and Alex's heart hammered madly as he dropped to one knee.

"Elsa not only have you given me a love I could have only dreamt of, you have given me a home… a family… a life…" He continued passionately. "You are my world, and I could not imagine myself anywhere else than by your side." Her eyes swelled with tears as he produced the magnificent sapphire ring with a dazzling white snowflake in the center of the stone. "Elsa… will you marry me?"

She tearfully nodded yes as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The couple embraced each other out of pure happiness, kissing each other passionately, feeling more in love with each other than ever before. Elsa suddenly pulled back, her joyous expression now replaced by dread.

"Wait… the Southern Isles believe your dead, if they find out…"

"They will find out soon enough." Alex interjected, shocking the Queen once more. "Elsa you have given me incredible power, the Southern Isles have attacked our home, killed people we loved and cared for. Those people deserve justice." He had withdrawn from Elsa as newfound determination swelled inside him. A thirst for vengeance accumulated over many years came forth as he realized he had the strength to avenge his family.

"I will start by delivering justice to King Fredrick, the man who raped and murdered my sister before murdering his own daughter. Then I will turn the Southern Isles into a pile of rubble."

**Author's note: The storm is coming, thank you guys for sticking with me so far, I'm assuming you're enjoying the story, cause why else would you keep reading it? I know a lot more than ten people have been following my story so how about hitting that follow/fav button? Please? Pretty please?... **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The storm heads south **

"You cannot be serious?" Cornelius the recently appointed Captain of the guard exclaimed.

"I am." Alex replied sternly. "I will enter through the front gates, my presence will distract the guards long enough for your men to sneak in. Once I draw out King Fredrick I will make him publically confess his crimes before executing him. Your men will help me hold the city and capture the royal family." He announced to the council.

"So you do not intend to kill everyone in the Southern Isles?" Quintus inquired.

"Too many innocent people have died… and I am not Fredrick…"

"Regardless this still seems impossible." Intervened Cornelius. "We can only spare six hundred men, the Southern Isles have ten thousand, we cannot hope to seize the city…"

"Once their defenses are destroyed and Fredrick is eliminated the city will surrender, if not I will personally kill every soldier who opposes us!" Alex snapped.

Elsa found herself frightened by his thirst for vengeance. It was all she could do to talk him out of destroying the Southern Isles, pleading that the city was immensely valuable, and that there were countless civilians there. However she understood his reasons. Fredrick had taken everything from him, tried to destroy Arendelle as well, he had to die.

"Cornelius you and every available man will sail immediately for the Southern Isles." Elsa ordered. "Set out on your fastest ships and you should reach them by tomorrow at dawn."

"Very well your grace." The Captain obeyed begrudgingly.

"I will meet you there."

Every head in the council turned to face Alex in confusion. "You will not sail with them?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"There are a few matters I need to deal with first…"

"Then how will you get there by dawn?!" Cornelius demanded.

"I flew a thousand feet into the air yesterday, have a little faith." He rebuked slyly. "When your men get there wait until I give the signal."

"And what is the signal?" The Captain inquired irritatedly.

"The city will be in chaos, you'll know."

The entire council was apprehensive of this plan. To anyone who did not know of Alex's powers it would seem insane, even with him on their side it was still incredibly dangerous. There were a great many variables, they had little knowledge of the city's layout, they were vastly outnumbered, and they were going off the hope that they would surrender. Regardless their options were few and far between, and Elsa would not let him go alone as he had initially planned. She would not lose him again. The Queen reconfirmed the order for Cornelius and his men to disembark for the Southern Isles immediately, the rest of the council was dismissed.

Elsa lost track of Alex as he swiftly exited the room, she searched frantically around the castle but to no avail. She tried his room, the barracks, finally the kitchen where she found Anna, Kristoff, and Royce, still recovering from his injuries, having dinner together. Kristoff had turned beet-red and Anna laughed hysterically as the old ice harvester recounted an embarrassing story of how Kristoff had once urinated on a groundhog's den in the middle of winter when he was nine. Suffice to say he had awakened and severely aggravated the poor animal. Anna nearly sprayed her drink across the room when Royce imitated Kristoff's screams of terror. "Hey that groundhog was vicious!" Kristoff protested, trying desperately to cling onto a scrap of his dignity. They all turned to face the kitchen doors as they heard shouting resonating from within. Seconds later Olaf strolled out proudly securing a new carrot nose to his face, much to the annoyance of the cook.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called, finally noticing her sister. "Wanna join us?"

"Oh no… I was just looking for Alex."

"You mean the skinny, beardless Santa Clause?" Olaf exclaimed. "I think I saw him near the chapel!"

"Thank you."

The Queen made her way down to the royal chapel as quickly as possible. She was all too familiar with this room, it was where she was coronated, where Anna and Kristoff were wed, and where she would pray after her parents had died. Alex was knelt down by the sept in deep prayer, stealthily making her way over to him she could faintly overhear what he was saying.

"Father, Mother, Maria, Josie… for ten years I have failed you… I could not save you when Illios was taken, and I could not avenge you… For ten long years I have been hiding, until I found her. Her name is Elsa, she is like us… if only you guys could meet her you would love her." Elsa found herself tearing up. "She is smart, kind, and beautiful… she has given me a home again, and the strength I need to rid ourselves of our misery… I am going to marry her… but not before we have peace… not until you are avenged, and my new family is safe… I swear… this time I will not fail you."

She was completely overtaken by his words, he did not indicate any surprise when he saw her standing in the chapel. Being psychic he had likely sensed she was there. He solemnly escorted her back to her chambers, Elsa winced in pain from a slight cramp in her abdomen. "Are you alright." He asked concernedly. She nodded yes despite the pain. "I think a hot bath will do me some good." The servants immediately drew the Queen a bath and set out some candles and fragrant shampoos and cleansers. Alex prepared to leave just as Elsa beckoned for him to join her. He watched in fascination as she slowly undressed, his heart leapt when she indicated for him to join her in the tub. He scrambled madly to remove his clothes and joined her in the warm soapy water. The bath was incredibly soothing and relaxing, Elsa playfully smeared a large glob of bubbles on top of his head, and in return he gave her a soapy beard.

The two laughed merrily enjoying each other's company, Elsa slid up behind him so he could wash her hair. He became excited her backside pressed up closely against his member, her milky white skin felt wonderfully smooth and warm in the bath. She could sense his growing desire as he obediently lathered and rinsed her platinum blonde hair. Once he was finished the Queen turned herself on top of him, locker her eyes with his. "My turn." She whispered seductively into his ear before kissing him passionately. Within moments the two were making out heavily, interlocking their lips and exploring the pleasant familiarity of each other's mouths with their tongues. Elsa pressed her hips closer against his, Alex momentarily withdrew, still apprehensive of whether or not she was ready. "Are you sure?" He asked courteously. The Queen nodded yes and used her fingers to slide himself inside her. The initial pleasure was tremendous for both of them, despite the warm water he could easily feel just how hot and wet she was down there. Elsa lightly gasped as he slowly began to thrust his hips. He was worried he had hurt her, but she reassured him she was enjoying it. Which she was, Alex was nothing like Hans, he was gentle, and passionate, and she wanted him more than anything.

To his surprise Elsa took over and dominantly began bouncing up and down on him. Her senses tingled as he stroked her spine and kissed her lovingly, stimulating her sexual desire even more. Neither of them wanted it to end but it had been so long Alex couldn't contain himself any longer. He cried out in orgasmic bliss as he came, clutching Elsa tightly in a loving embrace. He could sense she was disappointed as she had not reached her climax. Using his fingers he helped her out down there, gradually allowing her to ride out her orgasm. They finally collapsed exhaustedly into each other's arms, the bath was so warm and comforting they felt ready to sleep then and there.

"I love you." He whispered lovingly.

"I love you too." She responded sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa screamed as Hans plunged his sword through her heart. Alex was there to comfort her as she awoke terrified from her nightmare. He hated Hans for what he had done, the psychological scars would take a long time to heal, he did not know if she would ever recover. But until she did he was here to help her through the terrors of the night, she had to be strong for her family, her kingdom. He was the only one being strong for her. Once again he used his powers to calm her into a meditative state, and finally into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

The Queen awoke early in the morning, the sun was just barely visible over the horizon. She was startled when she realized that Alex was no longer by her side, she feared he had already left until she found him in the corning polishing Niernen. He was wiping the blade with an oily rag which gave the blade an unusual yellowish sheen. Sheathing his weapon he made his way over to her bedside. "Hey." He whispered, softly kissing her on the forehead. "It's time."

Elsa knew she could not ask him to stay. "I wish you didn't have to go." She whispered sadly.

"I know, I wish none of these terrible things had ever happened. But I promise I will return." He reassured, gently caressing her cheek.

Over his shirt and pants he conjured a form fitting suit of ice armor, covering him from his collar bone to his shins. The piece was incredibly light but unlike his leather armor would be virtually impenetrable. Overall the icy blue armor suited him incredibly well, whereas it would have previously looked odd with his tan complexion and brown hair. He strapped his weapons belt overtop of his armor and made his way to the balcony with Elsa close behind him. He stood there momentarily gazing out over the fjord, determining his direct route.

"So you never thoroughly explained to me how you're going to get there." Elsa inquired with a smirk.

"Let's just say that being me has its privileges." He replied with a wink.

A sonic boom erupted through the fjord as Alex took off like a jet engine. Within seconds he had flown thousands of feet into the air, with his mastery of matter, and the wind giving him limitless power he flew fast as lightning towards the south. The icy wind bombarded his exposed flesh, however with Elsa's powers the cold had no effect on him. As he neared his destination he rapidly decelerated before descending down to the docks, much to the surprise of a nearby fisherman.

He made his way towards the city gates. They were a massive thirty foot high structure made of wood, iron, and stone. Over twenty soldiers stood guard outside, dictating who may enter. The guards looked at him with disgust and apprehension, many of them were off put by his abnormal appearance.

"You lost buddy?!" One of them demanded.

"No." He replied nonchalantly. He was exactly where he needed to be.

Outstretching his hands and overturning his palms he blasted the door from its hinges, the massive wooden panels fell heavily to the ground with a devastating crash. The guards rushed him but were immediately frozen in place before being shattered into fragments of ice. Townsfolk screamed in terror of the destruction, however they had nothing to fear from him. The only people who needed to fear him were King Fredrick, and anyone who would stand between them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Tempest **

Screams of terror echoed through the streets as the massive wooden gates came crashing down. Townsfolk fled the scene as hapless guards were frozen in place, only to be decimated moments later in fragments of ice. With the power of the wind and sky he was limitless, his abilities were no longer restrained by own boundaries. Windows from nearby buildings erupted into shrapnel, sending a flood of broken glass to the cobblestone streets below. Civilians fled from the ensuing chaos as more buildings were destroyed, sending glass, brick, and wood hurdling in all directions. However not a single innocent person was caught in the crossfire. The fragments rebounded away from any living entity, not a shard of glass touched a single soul. As more guards rushed him they were dashed through nearby walls and windows with such devastating force they were killed on impact. Some by being smashed up against the brick, others by impalement wounds via the broken glass.

Any man who dared try attack him met an untimely end. Scores of guards were either frozen or flown through the air to their doom. As a party of twenty men attempted to flank him from the right he decimated every glass window on that street, sending thousands of razor sharp glass fragments into their bodies. No matter how close an enemy got to him he would not unsheathe his weapon, he was saving that for Fredrick.

From the western port Cornelius and his men had entered the barracks. Every available soldier was heading down to the city to quell the ensuing pandemonium. From there the men could hear sound of glass and stone being reduced to rubble, and civilians and soldiers alike screaming in terror. They wasted no time as they could be overwhelmed at any moment. Andrew their demolitions expert came bolting out of the powder storage, beckoning for everyone to run. They took cover as the barracks erupted into a plume of fire and smoke. The entire structure was destroyed, along with all their cannons and artillery.

Cornelius smiled at this victory. It had eliminated many of their militaristic resources and would further add to the mass confusion. The next step in their plan was to draw out the royal family from the castle. This was easily accomplished as the barracks were in close proximity the stronghold, the explosion had decimated one of the castle walls, and panicked every resident. They hurled firebombs onto the balconies to lure out anyone still in their chambers. A hundred of their men dashed the royals and their ensemble of guards by surprise, hacking down any man that stood in their path. Fredrick stood amongst the havoc barking orders, clad in armor and calling for reinforcements before drawing his own sword. They had been given specific orders not to kill the King, Fredrick was a renowned fighter and Cornelius was not about to send his men to capture him. The man was a formidable force on the battlefield.

The Captain called upon the remaining Arendellian soldiers to force the royal family out of the castle. Fredrick, his family, and several of his brothers were forced to retreat to the front gate, their remaining guards desperately trying to escort them to safety. However neither side was prepared for what they saw outside.

Hundreds of terrified citizens and soldiers alike had amassed in the ruins of the castle courtyard. The statues depicting King Fredrick and the royal family had been decimated in Alexander's rage, broken pieces of the stone walls and fountains laid scattered amongst the wreckage. From the front gates they could see the trail of destruction leading to the courtyard, several buildings and streets now lay in ruin. Amid the center of the chaos Alexander had engaged over fifty soldiers. Some watched in fascination, others with horror as he launched scores of men hundreds of feet into the air. Any who got close were dispatched with a swift icicle to the head or chest. Fredrick's blood turned to ice as the pale man finally turned to him amongst all his attackers.

"Ah Fredrick! Good to see you!" He called out merrily, sending out a shockwave which dispelled any remaining attackers, creating a perfect circle around him. The King stood there in bewilderment, this man resembled his former brother but his hair was snow white, and his skin was pale as moonlight. Furthermore he had conjured ice magic, in fact his armor appeared to be made of ice. "Come now is that any way to greet your brother?" Using his powers he dragged the King forcefully into the ring.

"I know it's been a long time Fredrick… how long has it been ten years now?" He teased. "I know it's the hair? I'm still getting used to it myself."

"Alexander." The King hissed, his eyes filled with menace.

"I'm so glad you remembered!" He exclaimed right before flinging Fredrick onto his back with his telekinesis. Two guards tried rushing him but he sent them flying with ease. "Then again how could you forget?" He sneered, looking up at the royal family with disgust. "Did you ever tell her?" He inquired hatefully indicating to the queen. "Did you ever tell her you were married before?"

Fredrick rose to his feet unsheathing his sword, his face was contorted in anger, his eyes were full of animalistic fury. The queen and her children were pale with terror. It infuriated him how much she resembled his sister, the queen had the same body shape, similar features, her hair was even raven black as well, albeit a few streaks of grey. Amid her fear her expression was filled with confusion.

"I guess you never told her then…" He hissed. "Allow me to introduce myself your grace, my name is Alexander Manus Potestas, Son of Gwyn and Pricilla. This man! Your husband! Was married to my sister Maria! They had a daughter together, her name was Josephine!"

Fredrick encircled him sword in hand, he swung at him with inhuman rage attempting to cleave the man in two. Alexander evaded every swing with ease before darting away from his attacker. He withdrew Niernen and extended it to a full sized spear, the silver blade glistening and unusual yellow hue.

"I am going to hear you confess before you die. You raped my sister… you murdered her… you killed her daughter… and your men destroyed my home, and killed my family… say it now and I'll make it quick."

The King lunged at him with ferocious speed yet Alex parried him with blinding swiftness, before grazing his opponent across the arm, slicing easily through his mail. Fredrick winced in pain but upon inspecting his injury he discovered that the wound had already sealed itself. Before he could react Alex viciously struck him twice more, his opponent cried out as blood sprayed out across the courtyard. The wounds immediately healed but the pain still resonated through his body.

"You raped her!" He roared thrusting his spear towards his head, nearly striking him in between the eyes. "You murdered her!" He cried right before Fredrick barely blocked his next blow. "You killed her daughter!" He hissed immediately before slicing through his hamstring, sending the King buckling to one knee.

He positioned to strike again but one brave guard attempted to intervene, only to have an icicle impaled through his throat. Once the cut had sealed Fredrick rose to his feet in an attempt to get the jump on his opponent. However Alexander was too quick, he whirled Niernen around in a devastating arc, slicing off his right ear with blinding speed. The King hollered in agony as his ear was severed, the wound immediately healed but the flesh did not regrow. He realized with horror that he had coated his blade with something that was healing him. Alex did not want to kill him right away, he was merely toying with him.

"She was your wife!" He bellowed, failing his weapon towards him so quickly the King barely had sufficient time to counter. "And you raped her! You murdered her! You killed your own daughter!" He slammed the butt of his spear into Fredrick's abdomen before striking him across the temple, nearly knocking him unconscious.

The King rose in a daze as Alex swiftly slashed him across the cheek. He rose his sword in defense just in time to defend another blow. Before he could react his opponent responded by grazing his right thigh and abdomen. He had cut deep enough to disembowel him, but not before the skin stitched back together. The pain was tremendous, by all rights he should be dead, he had become so weak and disoriented he could scarcely defend himself.

"Tell them!" Alex demanded. "Tell them how many thousands of innocents you put to the sword! Tell them how many men died so you could assassinate Queen Elsa and her sister!"

"SHUT UP!" Fredrick screeched, bringing his sword down with all his might in a desperate attempt to behead him. Alex caught his sword with a blue frozen hand, within seconds the blade froze solid and shattered into countless pieces, leaving only the hilt remaining. Fredrick stood stunned and defenseless, his opponent was fueled by years of accumulated rage.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Alex roared before thrusting Niernen through Fredrick's abdomen with such devastating force he sent the King hurdling backwards. The silver spear still lodged in his body.

The surrounding atmosphere turned ice cold, everyone present shivered violently from the sudden decrease in temperature. Alexander had conjured a maelstrom of ice and snow, his fury was creating an uncontrollable winter storm throughout the courtyard. Fredrick, the royal family, soldiers, and civilians alike watched in terror as ice crept across the floors and walls, razor sharp icicles protruding from the ground, poised to strike anyone in close proximity. He didn't know how to control it, Elsa had a lifetime to master the power of ice but he found his rage quickly consuming him.

"Say it… or I will kill everyone here…" He threatened furiously, his anger was beyond mortal means, his eyes were inhuman. "Confess!" The storm had now reached the cataclysmic point, soon his powers would discharge creating a devastation of ice and snow that would inflict many casualties.

"I confess!" The King cried out desperately, right before they were all frozen.

His words took Alexander back by surprise, his fury was momentarily quelled and the storm suddenly ceased, leaving only a coating of ice and stalactites across the courtyard. He looked at Fredrick in astonishment, his eyes still emanated pure rage and hatred.

"What do you confess to?"

His opponent dislodged the spear from his abdomen, leaving the weapon to clatter to the frozen ground. The King finally regained his bearings and found his breath as the wound healed shut, this one taking significantly longer than the others. He noticed the blade had lost its yellow sheen.

"I confess… to my involvement in the destruction of Illios… and the murder of the royal family…"

"What day did you lay siege to the city?" He demanded.

"Ten years ago… on the seventeenth of June…" The King replied weakly.

"At what hour?!"

He pondered for a moment before answering. "Midnight…"

"How many men sacked the city?!"

"Ten thousand!" The monarch responded with increased boldness.

"How many innocent men, women, and children were put to the sword?!"

"Countless." He rebuffed unremorsefully.

The royal family and Fredrick's supporters were horrified by his confessions, the man they had followed and respected was now revealed as the monster he truly was.

"What was your affiliation with Princess Maria?!"

The King hesitated before answering, his opponent grew more impatient as he made eye contact with a couple of guards behind Alex. He begrudgingly obliged him, he had to buy himself time.

"I was married to your sister Maria."

"Yes you were…" The pale man hissed. "You had a child together didn't you?"

"Yes…" Fredrick muttered angrily.

"What was her name?!" Alex roared.

He did not want to answer, he looked behind his opponent, his two guards still had not closed the distance, they moved silently as to not alert him to their presence.

"Say it!" He bellowed.

"Josephine!" Fredrick spat.

"Now tell us… say it loud for all to hear!... what did you do when you entered the nursery?!" Ice was forming in his hands, he knew if he did not answer he would receive a swift icicle to the heart.

"SAY IT!"

"I entered the nursery… and I raped your sister, right before cutting her throat… then I killed precious little Josie!"

The entire crowd's attention was transfixed on the King. No one had noticed as two of Fredrick's guards snuck up stealthily behind his attacker. Their swords clattered harmlessly against his icen armor, he dispatched them with ease driving icicles through their unprotected visors. However it had given his opponent the time he needed. While his armor had supernatural durability, Niernen being forged brightsteel had enhanced capabilities. Having claimed his spear Fredrick drove the ancient weapon through Alexander's armor, stabbing him underneath the ribcage. All the estus that had previously coated the blade had been expended healing the King. His eyes filled with fear as the King thrust the spear further into his abdomen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The last of us **

The Southern Isles were in pandemonium. Buildings had been devastated amongst the wreckage, stone, wood, and glass was hewn across the cobblestone streets. The hooded figure watched as the crowd amassed in the castle courtyard erupted into chaos. Southern and Arendellian troops were now locked in combat, civilians screamed in terror as they fled from the icy battlefield. Amid the center of the violence the King had pinned his ice clad opponent firmly against a nearby wall, desperately trying to impale him further.

Alex struggled tremendously against the spear lodged in his abdomen. His armor was preventing the blade from sinking deeper but no estus remained on the blade to heal his injury. Fredrick's eyes were filled with malice and sadistic rage, he grinned evilly knowing he finally had him pinned. No… he would not let him win. He killed his family, nearly killed Elsa and her family. Elsa! He realized, the memory of her bringing him back into focus. He was going to marry her, he had to live!

With an enormous burst of effort he dislodged Niernen from his side and heaved his opponent away from him. The pain in his abdomen was excruciating, however he had no time to reach for his estus flask as Fredrick was quickly upon him.

He scarcely had time to raise his arms in defense as the mad King delivered a ferocious onslaught of jabs towards his face and torso. He returned a sharp hook directly to Fredrick's left temple, and proceeded to hammer his opponent in the collarbone with all his might. Fredrick however used his injury to his advantage. Alexander cried out in agony as he delivered a shift knee to his wound, as he buckled from pain the King jabbed him repeatedly in the same area. The pain was incredulous, his senses were becoming disoriented from the sheer agony. However as Fredrick leaned in close he attempted to rip out his throat with his teeth. Missing his mark by mere inches he clamped his jaw down on the King's right shoulder, leaving his opponent howling in pain as he drew blood. Unable to free himself of Alexander he attempted to gouge his eyes out, before his fingers reached his sockets the sorcerer stabbed him in the right thigh with an icicle. Fredrick smashed his fist into Alexander's skull in rage. He proceeded to pummel the man with terrifying fury until he finally collapsed from the onslaught of blows.

Around them men were duelling to the death. Their dying screams echoed through the bloodied courtyard, however more Southerners were dying. Their soldiers were quickly dropping as though by supernatural means. Alex barely had time to contemplate this as Fredrick stomped down on his abdomen sending a paralyzing wave of excruciating pain through his body. In one last desperate attempt he outreached his left arm to summon his fallen weapon. However the King saw this and quickly stomped down on his forearm, forcefully snapping the bone. The pain was overwhelming, he had to fight to simply maintain consciousness.

Fredrick was now on top of him and had clamped his hands around his throat in an unbreakable grip. Alex fought hopelessly as the sociopath squeezed harder leaving him unable to breath. His left arm was broken, all he could do was grip Fredrick's forearm with his uninjured hand. Lacking the strength to unclamp his hands from his throat he feebly tried to freeze his opponent's arms but to no avail. He was becoming too weak, only a layer of frost crept up Fredrick's arm but this had little effect on the enraged King. As the life began to leave him Fredrick gazed upon his fallen opponent with a look of pure satisfaction. After ten years he would finally be victorious.

"Shh… it will all be over soon." He whispered softly as if trying to lull a child to sleep.

Alexander waited for death yet it did not come to him. At least not in the form he expected. Through his fading vision he saw as somebody grasped the King firmly by the shoulder with a pale slender hand. As the long skeletal fingers touched him he felt Fredrick's grip lesson. His opponent had suddenly grown deathly pale as though stricken by sickness, he hollered out in pain as his veins blackened with corruption. The pressure on his throat cessated and summoning the last of his energy he blasted Fredrick off of him with a wave of telekinesis.

Gasping for air he saw a dark spectral figure hovering above Fredrick's withered form, the King was convulsing from the poison that had flooded his body. He saw that the figure's face from within his cowl was shockingly thin and skeletal, he had no hair, not even eyebrows, and his eyes were black as night. He stranger smiled down at him exposing a set of yellow rotting teeth.

"An ice conjurer and a telepath?... I don't believe it!" He exclaimed in a raspy hollow voice.

Regaining his bearings he saw Fredrick was rapidly deteriorating, the reaper's magic was quickly killing him. No, he thought. He would die by his hand. Mustering all his strength and willpower he crawled towards his fallen foe, every inch he moved was exhausting, he was so close, so close to the end. He gazed upon his former brother, the man whom he hated. Fredrick showed no remorse, no pity for his actions, the destruction he had cause was beyond acceptable. He had to end. Heaving his broken body overtop of the King's dying form he conjured a razor sharp icicle in his good hand. He looked into his eyes one last time, the monster who had taken away his family, his home, his life. He had no final words, anything he would have said would only been wasted on the man who had lost all humanity. Crying out in rage he finally delivered justice for his family, plunging the icicle through his left eye and through his skull.

After ten years he was finally dead, his body lay broken before him. Alexander rolled off of his fallen nemesis and collapsed in exhaustion. The hooded man towered over him, he deduced that whoever he was he had come to help. He desperately extended his good arm in hopes that the stranger would aid him, however he made no move to help.

"Trust me you wouldn't want me to touch you."

Andrew quickly rushed to his side helping him weakly to his feet. Once he had regained his footing he took a long draught from his estus flask, consuming much more than needed. He grimaced in pain, and felt a blissful sensation of relief as his bones knit back together and his wounds sealed shut. Around them the battle had ceased, hundreds of Southern soldiers now lay dead and the survivors had surrendered. Cornelius and his lieutenants held the terrified royal family hostage. Alex looked up groggily at his savior, the stranger removed his hood revealing a face that appeared to be the sheer personification of death. His skin was even paler than his, he was the most slender man he had ever seen, his eyes and cheeks were hollow, and his flesh appeared withered and ancient.

"You're a reaper aren't you?" Alex inquired with utmost certainty.

The deathly man solemnly nodded yes.

"What is your name?"

"I have many names." He replied shallowly. "Deathlord… Grim Reaper… the dark one… my true name has been lost to most over the centuries."

"Lord Nito." He whispered in astonishment.

Nito beamed warmly at him. "So it appears some still remember."

"Why did you help us?"

"I didn't Alexander." He rebuffed much to his surprise. "Once I heard they had killed you I came to destroy this wretched city."

"You know of me?" He exclaimed.

"I have been searching for you for a long time… though I did not know you could control winter elements, I was rather dumbstruck when I saw you had sealed off the fjord…"

"I did not do that." Alex interjected.

Nito looked at him in astonishment. "No?... Then who?"

He was nervous about telling him about Elsa but there was no use lying to him. "Queen Elsa, she is an ice conjurer, she imbued me with her magic."

The deathlord grinned from ear to ear. "So there may be hope for our kind after all." His words greatly unsettled Alex, Nito seemed to sense his growing apprehension. "Long are gone the days where I could experience love." He reassured. "Understand this, we are the last of us. Whether or not magic survives in this world now rests in your hands my king."

Alex looked at him astonishment, how could he possibly know he intended to marry Elsa? It suddenly donned on him that in doing so he would rule Arendelle. "I am not a king." He protested.

The skeletal man turned to face him, cocking a hairless brow. "No… not yet…" He rebuked slyly before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since they had sailed south. Elsa had not slept since he left, she paced the castle feverishly waiting to hear word from him. Throughout meetings and appointments her thought were solely focused on the Southern Isles. The not knowing was killing her, after two days she was beginning to fear the worst. Everyone else in the castle was on edge, meals were often quiet and people seldom talked, even Anna remained solemnly reserved during the past few days.

The Queen had not eaten all day due to her anxiety and her growing pains in her abdomen. Her cramps were starting to become abnormally frequent, she resolved that she would see the doctor tomorrow, hopefully he could prescribe something to ease her discomfort. Suddenly Anna burst into her room exuberantly, her face radiated joy, and she held an open letter in her hand.

"Elsa! She exclaimed happily. "The messenger raven just flew in! Read this!" She urged, practically forcing the parchment into her hands.

The Queen frowned disapprovingly when she saw that the royal seal was broken. "Anna this was intended for me, you shouldn't have opened it…"

"It doesn't matter just read it!" Her sister protested eagerly.

Her heart leapt when she recognized Alex's handwriting, the document read:

**Elsa**

**Fredrick is dead, the royal family has been imprisoned to await impending trial. The remaining forces have surrendered and we are now holding the city. We will have to decide who's to be placed on the throne now that the Westerguards have been removed from power. I expect to return to Arendelle tomorrow. **

** Love forever and always; Alex. **

Tears of joy crept down her face. He was alive, thank god he was alive. It was over, the nightmare was finally over. The two sisters embraced each other in their moment of joy, both of them truly felt relief for the first time in months. For the first time in forever the two women felt with certainty that there was a future for them and their kingdom. A new dawn was rising over Arendelle, and Elsa found herself longing for that dawn to come.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Deliberations **

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry about the delay but I've been pretty busy with the move. I'm gonna start summing up the story in the next few chapters, I'm contemplating whether or not to leave it open for a sequel. Ideally I'd like to get started on my novel but I do have ideas for another installment of Frozen, lemme know what you guys think and until then enjoy the latest chapter. **

Alexander had returned the following day much to the anticipation of the royal family. Elsa warmly greeted her fiancée with open arms, positively enthralled to see him alive and well. He kissed her lovingly, jubilated to see her once again. For the first time in ten years he felt safe, he felt free. An hour later the small council had amassed to determine the fate of the Southern Isles and the surviving Westerguard family.

"We cannot allow them to retake the throne." Quintus declared. "The Westerguards will never bend the knee to Arendelle."

"Then what is to be done with them?" Inquired Earl.

"We will allow the surviving royal family to sail to the new world." Alex replied solemnly. "They have agreed to forsake all lands and titles, and to live out the rest of their days in exile on condition that no one else will be harmed. Should they ever try to return they will be arrested on site."

"Regardless, who will take up the mantle?" Sigmund inquired.

"Someone who is loyal to Arendelle." Replied the Queen. "The Southern Isles are a priceless asset, with us at the helm our power and resources will increase tenfold."

"Who did you have in mind?" Anna interjected.

"You." Her sister replied calmly.

The entire council looked to the royals in shock, even Alexander was surprised by this proposal. Anna looked at Elsa in astonishment, her jaw had practically dropped to the floor.

"M-me?..." She stammered. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm dead serious."

"You want Anna to rule the Southern Isles?" Piped Kristoff.

"I want you both to rule in my stead, I cannot oversee both kingdoms from Arendelle I need someone down there."

"I-I am not fit to rule…" Anna protested.

"You've attended nearly as many council meetings as I have, you know diplomacy well, and you took care of Arendelle whilst I was recuperating." Elsa reassured. "I have faith you guys can do this. Besides you will have many council members to assist you."

"Surely there is someone else?" Kristoff persisted. "Alex perhaps?"

For a moment both the Queen and her fiancée were taken aback, their engagement had not yet been publicly announced. Elsa feverishly cleared her throat before addressing her family and council as regally as possible.

"Prince Alexander and I are engaged." The Queen declared. "He is to help rule Arendelle by my side." She then withdrew her indigo glove revealing her dazzling sapphire engagement ring. After a brief stunned silence the council broke into a congratulatory applause. Kristoff and Anna however gazed at the two lovers in bewilderment.

The princess was still unmoved. Never in her life had she aspired to rule, she loved her home dearly, furthermore there was the impending birth of her child. To move now was unthinkable.

"I'm very happy for you two… but Elsa my due date is in less than three months, I can't move to the Southern Isles…"

"You won't be going anywhere for some time." The Queen reassured. "The birth will happen here in Arendelle."

Anna looked at Elsa in horror. Was she completely oblivious to her protests? She did not want any of this.

"May I have a moment alone with the Queen?

Elsa signalled to the dismayed council members to withdraw from the room, even Kristoff and Alex were dismissed to give the two women some privacy. The second the door sealed shut Anna angrily faced her older sister.

"So you wanna send me away?!"

"Anna I…"

"No!" She intervened. "Arendelle is my home! My family is here, Kristoff's family is here! I'm going to have a baby soon, now our families will be hundreds of miles apart! Honestly how could you ask this of us?!"

Elsa tried to remain as composed as possible whilst she stood her ground. "You want to be honest? Alright, now that I have Alex to help rule Arendelle what will you do around here?"

Anna was speechless, her sister's words hurt but she sadly realized that she was right. She would become obsolete, with a proper king the princess would have no business partaking in council meetings and royal affairs. As much as she loved it here she hated the idea of having no purpose. Nevertheless the idea of leaving her family horrified her.

"Is there no one else?" She asked hopefully.

Elsa solemnly shook her head no. "We have no allies suitable to rule in our stead, Rapunzel and Eugene are heirs to Corona, you and Kristoff are a perfect fit."

"But why?"

Elsa placed her hands gently on her sister's slim shoulders. "Because you are the strongest, bravest, kindest, most energetic, most amazing woman I have ever known." She replied staring Anna dead in the eye. "People love you, and you would make a wonderful queen."

Anna looked to her in disbelief. "But it means I'll be away from you."

Both women began to tear up. "We're not children anymore Anna." The elder sister replied forlornly. "We're both gonna have our own families, our own jobs and obligations. It's not like we'll never see each other…"

"I know, but we were getting so close…" Anna protested tearfully.

Elsa was finding it harder to stay strong. She had gone over this conversation in her head countless times this morning yet her sister's words struck her like a wrecking ball.

"It will still be a long time before you go." She reassured. "Not until you pop your little prince or princess out, and Alex and I are married."

Anna vainly tried to recompose herself. "You're gonna make a beautiful bride." She replied, allowing herself a sad smile.

The two distraught women pulled each other in close. Anna held onto her sister for dear life not wanting to relinquish her. Elsa seemed to sense her growing possessiveness.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if there was any alternative." She whispered sadly.

"I know…" Anna sniffled. "Will we still see each other on holidays?"

"Oh course."

"Birthdays?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." The younger woman piped with a newfound sense of hope.

"And you'll certainly be here to meet your niece or nephew."

Anna's strawberry blonde head darted up to meet her sister. Her tears began to dispel as she looked at a beaming Elsa in sheer astonishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is crazy Anna, I don't have the first idea about ruling a country." Kristoff protested.

"You'll have the next few months to learn." Anna reassured.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this."

"Believe me I'm not particularly thrilled either." She slumped down heavily on the couch next to Kristoff, her energy was wearing due to her pregnancy. Kristoff groaned as she nonchalantly placed her bare feet in his lap. He didn't much care for it, but a massage usually untensed her.

"How come you don't massage me anymore?" He whined.

"Hey I'll happily pamper you when you're pregnant." She rebuked playfully, relaxing as he rubbed her aching soles.

"Did she say when they're planning on getting married?"

"Soon, within the next month or two." She replied sleepily.

"That soon? Shouldn't we wait until after the baby's born?"

"She doesn't want to get too big for her dress."

Kristoff abruptly dropped her feet into his lap. The astonished mountain man glared at his wife in shock as she grinned mischievously at him.

On the other side of the castle Elsa found Alex standing out on the balcony overlooking the harbor. His robes billowed in the evening breeze, the fresh air seemed to relax him despite being frightfully cold this late at night. Then again the cold no longer bothered him. He happily turned to face her, his snow white features strangely incandescent in the moonlight. Crossing over to his fiancé he gently kissed her on the forehead as they embraced lovingly. She had to admit she missed his warmth, his skin had become as cool as hers, nevertheless being close to him felt comforting and safe.

"I've missed you." He whispered, giving her little pecks across her cheek and neck.

The Queen blushed from his affections, she shuddered as he seductively stroked the small of her back. He always seemed to know the right spots to touch her. Elsa suddenly withdrew as he began to kiss her more passionately. His confused expression was quickly replaced with that of wonder as she placed his right hand on her abdomen. He suspected what she meant, using his abilities he sensed it, at this stage the gender was indistinguishable but he sensed it nonetheless. There was life in her. His thoughts began to fill with dread, what if it was Hans's not his?

"Elsa…" He began.

"The doctor confirmed I'm six weeks along… It's yours."

Alex picked her up and spun her around like a doll. Overcome with joy he kissed her madly, absolutely enthralled by the news.

"So that's why you wanted the wedding so soon." He realized jubilantly.

They never broke eye contact as he set her back down to earth. However Nito's last words resonated distinctively in his mind; "whether or not magic survives in this world now rests in your hands my king." He wondered how he had known, somehow the man knew that he and Elsa would be together. Perhaps the deathlord was right? Would their child have powers as well? Elsa appeared to be pondering the same question.

"Do you think he or she will have ice powers?"

"Most likely, then again my father controlled fire, and my sister water… The baby could have any set of powers."

"Well it's a good thing he or she will have a teacher like you."

Alex beamed down at her, he couldn't believe how fast everything was happening. Suddenly he was struck by a burst of realization at the mention of his teachings.

"Actually… I think there's one more thing I can teach you." He offered slyly. "I never thought of it until you gave me these powers."

Elsa was now fully intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well it's quite risky, it will have to wait until after the baby is born." He replied mysteriously.

"Tell me!" The Queen demanded, growing increasingly impatient with anticipation.

"I'm gonna teach you to fly."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A new era **

The Southern Isles appeared no less bleak than the day he had left them, citizens still salvaged the remains of their devastated city. In contrast they were immensely more fortunate then Arendelle, far less death and destruction was wrought here. Alex oversaw as the Westerguard family was shepherded onto the great wooden vessel. Guards helped move their meager belongings and escort them to the ship. The surviving brothers all looked to him with loathing and disgust. Many of them had never even been in the Southern Isles during the attack, some were off on dignitary or militaristic duties, others were simply scholars and artists who had no part in Fredrick's crimes. Nevertheless any man, woman, or child linked to his lineage had to be exiled, the royal family could not be allowed back into power. It was a terrible thing to do; taking them away from their homes, friends, families, and livelihoods. But then again the alternative was for worse, yet he sensed that some of the royals would have rather faced execution.

The former queen and her children were the last to embark. He saw that Fredrick had five children; three sons with the signature Westerguard ginger/auburn hair, and two daughters resembling the queen. The queen looked so much like his sister it hurt, with her raven hair and slim features, seeing her was like seeing a ghost. It infuriated him that Fredrick had the audacity to choose a bride that resembled the one he had murdered.

His anger turned to dread as the queen approached him. Her face was pale and grave, and bore dark circles underneath her eyes from exhaustion. He expected her to attack him, to berate him, to face her full wrath. Instead she locked him dead in the eye with a paralyzing glare.

"I did not know what kind of monster my husband was… the council told me what you said was true…" Tears began to well in her eyes, nevertheless the queen remained composed and regal. "I cannot forgive you, but I can understand why you did it… and I thank you for sparing my children."

Alexander's mouth stood agape, he could not believe what he was hearing. However one thing still pondered his mind as she turned to leave for the ship.

"Wait." He called. "What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" She relied coldly facing him with a stony glare**. **

To be honest he wasn't entirely sure, it was merely a gut feeling that he had to know.

"Because you remind me of her."

Her face remained pensive and expressionless, he searched her eyes for answers but they contained none. Yet he sensed that despite everything he had done, the queen understood his motives.

"Evelyn…" She replied solemnly. "I am sorry about your sister and niece."

His words caught in his throat as the former queen embarked on the massive wooden vessel. There was little solace to be found watching that ship set sail, no satisfaction seeing a family taken away from their only home. His only comfort was knowing his own family waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure it's not too tight?"

"Elsa trust me you look amazing." Anna reassured whilst lacing her corset. "C'mon you have to see yourself."

Stepping in front of the mirror Elsa was astounded by the beauty of her gown. Unlike Anna's ballroom style dress hers was a slim fit with elongated sleeves. The seamstress had outdone herself with the crystal white silk and the sweetheart neckline, the dress was molded to her body perfectly and had an intricate snowflake design stitched throughout the magnificent fabric. The Queen was awestruck by her own reflection, hardly believing that the person she saw was her.

"Oh Elsa…" Whispered Anna practically in tears.

The wedding dress was hung carefully hidden away in the back of the bridal store, Elsa did not want to risk Alex seeing it before the wedding. The rest of the day was spent selecting bridesmaid dresses for Anna and Rapunzel. It saddened Anna that her sister had so small of a wedding party, even more so that her parents would not get to see the dress. She was flooded with mixed feeling that she herself felt before her wedding. Regardless they all remained positive, Elsa in particular was bursting with excitement, Anna had never seen her sister so ecstatic in all her life. They finally decided on matching light blue dresses, they were a simple lace with a sleeveless design. Anna didn't want something that would accentuate her enlarged belly, it already greatly embarrassed her that her dress had to be tailored to fit properly.

On the other side of the store the three men were purchasing their suits. Alex had easily slipped into a sharp black tuxedo, coming from royalty he knew how to wear formal attire. Kristoff and Eugene however struggled with their bow ties and cufflinks, both men had difficulty piecing together a suit despite their previous weddings. They couldn't help but laugh as Kristoff got caught in a coat that was much too small for him, leaving his arms stuck above his head trapped helplessly in the sleeves. After a great deal of difficulty they finally managed to wrestle him out of the jacket ripping the left sleeve in the process. The assistant clearly was not impressed, Kristoff reassured that they'd pay for the ruined garment as well.

After two hours of trial and error Alex was fitted in a full black tuxedo with a white shirt and a light blue pocket handkerchief to match the bridesmaid dresses. Kristoff and Eugene settled for more simplistic black three-piece suits with matching light blue neckties.

"Well this is a first, the women finished shopping before the men." Anna japed.

The three men were surprised to see their wives standing in the dressing room, Anna and Rapunzel were carrying their dresses and they had all changed back into regular attire.

"Hey it took us at least fifteen minutes to wrestle Kristoff out of that monkey suit." Eugene protested.

The mountain man promptly punched his cousin-in-law in the shoulder, giving him an eat-shit glare much to Eugene's amusement.

"Besides you girls had several pre-fittings." Kristoff added.

Elsa gave them a smug look as she approached her soon to be husband. "May the groom and I have some privacy?"

The others reluctantly departed to allow the couple a moment of solitude. In the few days since he had returned since he returned from the Southern Isles he had seldom spoken, mostly due to the wedding preparations. However she sensed something was troubling him.

"You never did tell me how it went down there."

He exhaled heavily, not wishing to speak about it. "The royal family went peacefully, I don't think we'll have any further problems with them."

Elsa was unconvinced, his face was pensive but his eyes told the truth. "There's something bothering you isn't there?"

"It didn't feel right… sending them away like that…" Alex replied solemnly. "They shouldn't have had to pay for Fredrick's crimes, I didn't want this to happen."

"A lot happened we never wanted." Elsa replied, embracing him reassuringly. Looking down at her even now he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"I'm envious that I didn't get to see the dress." He beamed, trying to change the subject.

"Three more days." She replied gleefully, hugging him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too Elsa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire palace was in an uproar. Servants were bustling about carrying dishes, decorations, and food to the ballroom. Anna had taken over the operation and was barking orders like a drill sergeant. Elsa had spent the past several hours having her hair braided and her makeup applied, her stylist had woven her hair into an intricate bun and had selected a pale blue eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. Anna came barging in exasperated as they finalized putting her outfit together.

"Oh Elsa you look beautiful."

"Thank you." The Queen replied blushing.

"It's almost time, are you ready?"

The bride nodded feverishly as her sister escorted her to the chapel. The organ began to play as the two women walked down the aisle. The room was packed full with royalties, dignitaries, and wealthy merchants alike. Alex stood proudly at the alter, gallant and handsome in his sharp tuxedo. His eyes went wide when he saw Elsa for the first time, she looked absolutely magnificent in her dress, never had he seen her so beautiful. His heart hammered madly in his chest, everything was happening in a daze. He thought about how he had gone to the King and Queen's memorial the prior day. Whilst paying his respects thanked her parents sincerely for giving him a wife, a sister, and a home. He wished he could have met them, he wish his own parents could have been here as well.

"Good luck mate." Kristoff whispered, snapping him back into reality and relieving him of his nostalgia.

The chorus ended and Elsa stood beaming from underneath her silk veil, she too was equally nervous. The bishop cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Who gives this bide away today?"

"I do." Piped Anna, giving her sister a great hug before leaving her side.

"Today we are gathered here to witness the union between Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Prince Alexander of Illios. Now as I understand the bride and groom have written their own vows?"

Alex shakily removed the folded parchment from his suit jacket. He had recited these words countless times yet he was terrified and excited simultaneously.

"Elsa… never in my life have I thought I could love someone as much as I love you… you are my world, my everything… you have given me a home, a life, a future… I promise to always protect you, always be loyal, for it feels like I have waited for you for a thousand years… and I'll love you for a thousand more."

The Queen smiled and tears of joy crept down her cheeks as she nervously recited her own vows.

"My dearest Alex… I never thought I would meet someone who understands me the way you do… who accepts and loves me as unconditionally as you have… when I lost you my world ended… when you came back to life so did I… No magic is greater than the bond we share… and I promise to love you from this day, and every day to come."

There was not a dry eye in the chapel, everyone young and old had been deeply moved by their vows.

"Prince Alexander, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Queen Elsa, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you both husband and wife, and King and Queen of Arendelle."

As practiced they knelt before the bishop who gently placed a golden grown on Alexander's head, and a small diadem, similar to her old one, on Elsa's. The chapel erupted into a wave of cheers and praise as they arose and Alex folded back her veil and the couple locked lips passionately. Anna squealed madly with joy as her brother-in-law escorted her sister to the carriage awaiting them outside.

The reception was held in the castle ballroom, the festivities mirrored the jubilee only on a much grander scale. The walls and tables were decorated with massive bouquets of flowers consisting of every color imaginable, decorative banners were hung in honor of the King and Queen. Musicians and acrobats performed for the guests while servers distributed horsd'oeuvres and alcohol. Buffet tables were lined with a vast array of dishes and sweets, and in the center a massive six tiered wedding cake with a topper modeled after the bride and groom.

Anna watched happily as Alex and Elsa sat in the head of the table utterly fixated on each other. The newlyweds spent the entire evening laughing, talking, and feeding each other. When the time came to cut the cake Elsa playfully smeared a glob of frosting on his nose, much to everyone's humor. The remainder of the night was spent drinking and dancing. The newlyweds were the first to share a dance, then Anna with Elsa, and Alex with Anna and so on. Kristoff and Eugene had become roaring drunk and had broken out into an absurd dance routine in the middle of the ballroom involving many unorthodox gestures such as spinning and kicking their legs madly. Eugene called it hip-hop, seemed to suit the odd dance. Anna and Rapunzel embarrassedly escorted their highly inebriated husbands away for the night, leaving the bride and groom to themselves.

After an hour of greeting dignitaries and accepting words of congratulations the couple announced they would be retiring for the evening. The groom carried the Queen bridal style to the honeymoon suit, there they found a large heart shaped bed strewn with rose petals, and a multitude of fragrant candles set up for them. Alex gently unlaced Elsa's wedding dress allowing the silk gown to fall to the floor. Elsa then helped unbutton his shirt as quickly removed his trousers in excitement. Both removed their undergarments leaving the newlyweds stark naked. They both embraced lovingly and began making out heavily, both driven wild by desire.

Within moments they had collapsed onto the heart shaped bed in their passion. Elsa momentarily stroked his manhood with her long graceful fingers before sliding him inside her. Both gasped from the warmth and pleasure, despite their icy nature they still heated up during sex. He began thrusting slowly, as his pace quickened so did their adrenaline and sexual desire. Within minutes both came crying out from pleasure as their reached orgasmic bliss. Elsa nestled on top of Alex as he collapsed from exhaustion, clutching him lovingly as they drifted into unconsciousness.

"Alex?"

The sound of the woman's voice startled him from sleep, or at least he thought. Upon examining his surroundings he realized he was no longer with Elsa and was now fully clothed. He had a strong sense of Déjà vu, a feeling of dreaded nostalgia slowly creeping underneath his skin. He realized in horror that this room was Maria's nursery, upon turning around he expected to see the figures of his dying family members. What he found couldn't have been more different.

Maria stood before him, as bright and healthy as she had ever been in life. A gleaming smile donned her face and her arms were outstretched to embrace him. As he embraced his dead sister he was overcome by grief, devastated by the memories of his failure.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I failed you…"

"You never failed us." Maria reassured. "You have done wonderfully."

"I didn't want anyone to die for my vengeance… I fear I have done more harm than good…"

"You did not start this war, you were merely defending what was yours."

Alex nodded solemnly in agreement. "Why are you here?" He inquired looking steadfast into her eyes.

"To congratulate you." She replied coolly. "It seems you have a wonderful wife and family."

"I wish you could have met them." He choked.

"I know." His sister replied wiping away his tears. "I'm not sure if I'm a fan of this hair color." She japed, indicating to his snow white hair.

He chuckled despite himself. "Well you have Elsa to thank for that."

Maria gave him a sad smile as she receded away from him, her figure gradually becoming transparent like a ghost.

"No wait! Please!" He called vainly.

He awoke to find Elsa sleeping peacefully next to him with her arms still wrapped around his torso, outside a new dawn had come.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: New arrivals **

**Author's note: Hey guys I went back and updated chapter 26 so you should take a quick look, if you already have here's chapter 27. **

Elsa sat dumbfounded on the examination table, bewildered by what the doctor was explaining to her. "This is impossible." She exclaimed gazing down nervously at her massive belly. In three months' time the fetus had grown dramatically, and she was now in her third trimester.

"I'm afraid not your grace." The physician replied. "It appears you are ready to give birth any day now."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How is this possible?"

"It's unsure Elsa." Alex replied. "Children with powers seem to develop much faster than normal babies, I remember my mother telling me I was born after six months, the doctors thought I would certainly be premature but I was born full-term."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "It seems that would make sense your grace, your mother had you only after five months, and Princess Anna after a full nine."

The Queen was still in shock, the rapid growth of her child had put a tremendous amount of strain on her body. She knew the child would undoubtedly have powers, however she was now afraid of how that might complicate the birthing process.

"What if the baby uses its powers while it's still inside?" She inquired.

Neither Alex nor the physician knew the exact answer to that.

"Given the nature of your powers I don't think a decrease in temperate will be dangerous to you…" The doctor relied uncertainly.

"And if the baby makes icicles? Or has some kind of fire, or earth magic?!"

"Elsa that's not gonna happen…" Alex began.

"Well what if it does happen?!" Elsa snapped.

"It's very unlikely…" Her husband reassured. "Most babies won't even show signs of their powers until after a few weeks."

Elsa remained unconvinced, with a penetrating glare she looked the physician dead in the eye. "If something goes wrong I want you to save the baby."

"Elsa!..."

"If something goes wrong you have to save the baby!" She ordered. "Do you understand?"

"Yes your grace." The doctor replied feverishly. "Don't worry you'll have the best medical staff in Arendelle."

Alex helped her up from the examination table and escorted her out, lately she had become weak and fatigued from the baby's rapid growth. Upon exiting the infirmary Elsa began to break down into tears, the King vainly tried to console his distraught Queen.

"Elsa relax it's gonna be fine."

"You don't know that… this baby has grown three times faster than it should have, for all we know it could impale me with icicles…"

"Don't think like that!" Alex snapped. "You've done great so far, you'll do just fine when the baby comes."

"But something could go wrong, you know it!" Elsa rebuffed sharply.

Looking down he saw that her eyes had become red and puffy, her slander frame was practically trembling from fear.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I'm just so afraid."

"I know… I'm nervous too."

"Elsa!"

The couple broke apart to see Anna coming towards them, the princess would have normally darted towards them but was forced to take it easy. Like Elsa her baby was due any day now and she required a great deal of rest. Elsa wiped away her tears and composed herself to greet her jubilant sister.

"How are you feeling?" Anna inquired.

"I'm feeling alright, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Anna rebuked. "I can't believe it, any day now we're both gonna be parents!"

Elsa gave her a weak smile, trying vainly to hide her apprehension, Anna however noticed her sister's dread.

"Elsa what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." She rebuffed.

"C'mon you can tell me." Anna persisted, still unconvinced. "Remember no more secrets."

"I'm just worried about the baby, if it has powers there might be problems with the birth…"

"Elsa I'm sure you'll be fine, mom didn't have any problems when she went into labor with you."

That seemed to reassure the Queen a little. "Thanks sis."

"Hey to be honest I'm jealous of you, I've had to carry this guy for a whole nine months." Anna japed, rubbing her enlarged abdomen. "It seems to me like you're getting off easy."

Elsa allowed herself a faint smile, her and Anna hugged as closely as they could despite their pregnancies, Alex couldn't help but find the sight amusing, it was like watching two walruses trying to hug.

"Shall we go get some breakfast?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah sure just let me change out of this nightgown." Anna replied, taking off for her room.

Upon entering her chambers the princess scrambled to find a maternity dress appropriate for the dining room. Whilst digging through her wardrobe she felt a sudden wetness coming down her legs.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed, initially thinking she had urinated herself.

However upon examination the discovered the fluid was clear and odorless, before she knew it she was it by a crippling pain in her lower region. Anna collapsed to the floor, realizing in horror that she was going into labor.

"Oh my god… Help!" She cried desperately.

She was suddenly hit with another wave of contractions, despite the tremendous pain she felt an insatiable need to push. With a great deal of effort she pushed with all her might, feeling the baby gradually slide down the birth canal. Anna was terrified, she was alone, in labor with no help and no doctor.

"Help please!" She cried out again.

Alex and Elsa had apparently gone searching for her because within seconds they came bursting through the door. Her sister lost all poise and control and had become terrified and near hysterical at the sight of Anna, Alex however remained composed and took command over the situation. Within seconds he was at her side ordering her to push whilst Elsa stood there trembling.

"Ah god!" Anna screeched as she pushed again."

"Alright the baby's crowning."

"Should I get the doctor?" Elsa asked feverishly.

"No there's no time, Elsa hold her hand I need to catch the baby."

Anna gripped her sister's clammy hand with inhuman strength, the petite woman was on the verge of crushing her fingers. However despite the pain Elsa did not protest, her sister needed her now more than ever.

"Alright one more big push." Alex ordered.

Anna cried out as she gave one more tremendous push forcing the baby out into her brother's waiting arms. She collapsed from exertion and breathed a great sigh of relief, however their relief was short lived as the baby remained silent. Both women looked nervously towards Alex, the King was patting the newborn's back, trying desperately to get the infant to breathe. After several painstaking seconds the child miraculously began to cry. Alex bundled him in a nearby blanket before passing him to a jubilated Anna.

"It's a boy." He happily announced.

"A boy…" Anna repeated in bewilderment. Both women gazed down at the infant in admiration, Anna was entirely transfixed with her son, every second she felt more and more in love with him. Suddenly Kristoff, the head physician, and two nurses came darting into the room with a gurney and medical equipment. The mountain man became pale when he saw the blood on the floor, his nerves eased and his eyes grew wide when he saw Anna holding the infant. Kneeling down beside his wife he gazed at his son with wonder and fascination.

"It's a boy." Anna announced happily.

Kristoff was overcome by joy, the child had Anna's blue eyes and a tuft of Kristoff's blonde hair. Gently stroking his cheek the infant grasped out for his father's index finger, both parents chuckled merrily.

"What are going to call him?"

"I was thinking maybe Thomas, George, or Arthur for a boy." Anna replied.

"I like Arthur." Kristoff responded gleefully.

"Alright, Arthur it is." Anna cooed.

"Sir do you want to cut the cord?" The physician asked, handing a pair of surgical scissors to Kristoff. The mountain carefully snipped the cord where the doctor had indicated. Once little Arthur was free he was handed to the physicians to be cleaned and dressed. Alex, Kristoff, and the two nurses carefully helped a weak and exhausted Anna onto the gurney. Anna was wheeled into the infirmary and Arthur was placed in a basin of water for a bath. Thankfully the infant had been settled down as everyone recoiled in terror as Anna's newborn son hiccupped a small plume of fire. As they all stared at the child in shock, from across the room Kristoff feinted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff awoke hours later to find Anna nursing Arthur, the princess had utterly refused to have a wet-nurse, insisting that she would feed her son herself. When Arthur had finished nursing Kristoff was able to hold his son for the first time. All fear of the previous incident had momentarily left him as he cradled the child with love and admiration. It did not matter if he could create fire, the couple loved the child unconditionally from the moment they saw him.

"Anna… did he really belch fire?"

"Yeah, we all saw it." Anna replied tiredly. "Alex says he can teach us how to deal with it, I think he has a book on fire magic."

"I don't think a hundred books will teach us how to deal with this… being first-time parents is hard enough without your kid lighting you on fire."

"Be thankful you don't have to nurse him." Anna rebuffed jokingly. "I need some rest, you wanna take him for a walk or something?"

"Sure thing hun." He replied planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Anna quickly drifted off into a much needed sleep, leaving Kristoff to walk around the castle with Arthur. The mountain man seldom took his eyes off his son except to check where he was going, the infant looked up at his father with fascination, gurgling and prodding curiously at his vest.

"Hey buddy, do me a favor and don't light me on fire okay." Kristoff joked, beaming down at his son.

He found Alexander groggily exiting the council chambers, lately he had taken on all royal duties himself to allow Elsa to rest. Despite his exhaustion he happily made his way towards his brother in law.

"Bloody hell man, you helped Anna give birth this morning and now you're running meetings?"

"Believe me I'm running on fumes." The King rebuffed tiredly. "May I hold him?"

"Oh course." Kristoff replied handing him the infant.

"He looks like you."

"He has Anna's eyes… so do you think we can get that fire magic under control soon?"

"Hard to say, if he feels pain or becomes scared he may use his powers, it'll take him years to learn to control it properly." At those words Arthur became restless, as he began fussing smoke began to emanate from his tiny hands.

"I think you better take him."

Kristoff was apprehensive as to whether or not he would get burned. "Trust me you'll calm him down." Alex insisted.

As he passed Arthur into Kristoff's arms he immediately began to relax, the presence of his father soothed him and the smoke dispersed and his external temperature cooled.

"Whew… this is going to take a while to get used to." Kristoff exclaimed.

"No kidding, soon we'll have another bundle of chaos, Elsa's due any day now." He replied, thinking of how Nito will be pleased that there's now another sorcerer in the world.

"How is she?" Kristoff inquired.

"She was a little shaken up from this morning, but I think the fact that Arthur's birth went so smoothly has eased her nerves a little."

"Smoothly?... That was a freaking mess Alex!"

"Smoothly as in Anna didn't get burned when he came out."

Kristoff became pale at the very thought. "That's what Elsa's worried about? The baby using its powers while inside her?"

The King nodded his head solemnly. "It is possible… the baby has grown so rapidly it will undoubtedly have powers."

"I'm sure it will be alright man." Kristoff reassured.

Alex was unmoved, his face had become grave, he was disclosing the fear to Kristoff that he would not reveal to Elsa.

"The pregnancy is really taken its toll on her… lately she's been getting weaker… I'm not gonna lie, I'm really scared." He ushered, failing to restrain his tears.

Kristoff nodded solemnly in understanding. "You guys have been through hell in back, I have faith that you'll get through this."

"Thanks." He gave Kristoff a weak smile before departing for his chambers, after the day he had he was in dire need of rest.

He found Elsa already asleep in bed, he did not bother undressing, he merely kicked off his boots and climbed in next to her. It frightened him how slender she was, she had lost significant weight the past three months, her cheeks were hollow and he could feel her ribs. The King held his wife close, fearful of the impending birth of his child. He thought of how Elsa had ordered the physician to save the baby if worst came to worst, the idea of losing either was unbearable. Placing his head close to Elsa's swollen belly he spoke quietly to their unborn child.

"Hey… little prince or princess… its daddy…" He whispered softly. "You've given mommy a lot of trouble lately… just do me a favor, when you come out please don't hurt her… trust me little one, you're gonna have the best mom ever… you're gonna love her so much, so take it easy on her okay…"

That instance was the last thing he remembered before drifting off into a fitful, uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander awoke late at night to the sounds of Elsa crying out in agony. The bed sheets were soaked through, however it wasn't just birthing fluids, it was blood. The medical staff who had been stationed outside the room quickly came barging in, gurney and equipment in tow. They all went pale when they saw the blood, Alex immediately feared the worst. Elsa thrashed and screamed in pain from the slightest touch or movement, once they had brought her into the infirmary the head physicians immediately rushed to her side.

"Alright your grace you have to push." The doctor ordered.

"I can't!" Elsa cried in a panicked voice.

The doctor performed a quick examination of her lower region. "My Queen you're fully dilated, you need to push…"

"No! Something's wrong!" She protested.

Elsa cringed in pain as the doctor felt along her abdomen, somewhere inside the birth canal he detected an unusual hard spot.

"Nurse hand me the extendoscope."

One of the nurses handed him a peculiar rod like device with a scope at one end and a magnification glass on the other. Upon inserting the device the physician's eyes went wide with shock as he peered through the scope.

"Umm… your grace… there appears to be ice blocking the birth canal…"

"What?!" Both royals exclaimed simultaneously.

"We're going to have to perform an emergency caesarian section." He ordered, directing the nurses to wheel Elsa to the operating room.

"No, are you sure there's nothing else?" Alex protested.

"My King if we don't act soon we might lose them both, I'm sorry but you're going to have to step outside."

"But…" He began.

"Trust me you don't want to see this." The physician implored.

He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and whispered I love you before exiting the operating room. The next three hours lasted an eternity, he paced outside of the infirmary feverishly while the castle slept. Glimpsing into Elsa's mind he briefly saw as she was knocked out with drugs, he could not bring himself to check her sub consciousness, afraid of finding nothing. The operation they were performing was extremely dangerous, it was a relatively new practice and there had been many recorded mishaps thus far. After eons of waiting the physician finally exited the operating room, his scrubs blanched in blood. He approached the doctor slowly, terrified of what he would say.

"Your wife is alright, we had to remove the baby and the ice that had accumulated in her uterus."

Alex nearly collapsed from alleviation, he breathed a great sigh relief knowing his family was alright. "Can I see her?"

"In a bit, she needs to rest… I'm sorry but there was a complication."

His throat went dry and his stomach turned at those words. "What do you mean?"

"There was a lot of damage done to her womb… I'm afraid she won't be able to have more children."

He was indifferent about this news, it was unfortunate that they could not have more children yet he was still thankful that they were alright.

"Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, would you like to meet her your grace?"

"Her?" He repeated in astonishment.

The doctor led the King to the maternity ward where he found his daughter wrapped in a pink blanket being bottle fed by one of the nurses. She was a mirror image of Elsa with her milky white skin and platinum blonde hair, the only exception was that she bore his signature green eyes. The nurse passed her to him, as he cradled the infant he realized that her skin was cool to the touch, when she looked up at her father tiny snowflakes began to fall. Alex was overcome with joy and love, never in his life had he felt more attached to someone, not even Elsa. The immediate bond was indescribable, she was perfect in every way. He must have spent hours watching her sleep because before long the nurse informed him that Elsa was awake. She was weak and exhausted but her tired sunken face immediately lit up when she saw her husband carrying the pink bundle.

"It's a girl." He exclaimed happily passing her to Elsa.

"What will we name her?" She asked, admiring her newborn daughter.

"How about Maria?"

"I love it." She replied tiredly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The End**

**Authors note: I contemplated for hours what to name my final entry, nothing I could think of truly encapsulated the entirety of this chapter other than simply: The End. **

In the weeks that ensued Elsa gradually recovered. Before long she was able to walk and move about carefully around the castle, since the birth she was scarcely seen without Maria by her side or in her arms. The royal family had countless sleepless nights since the recent arrival of the new prince and princess. Anna and Kristoff took turns tending to baby Arthur in the night while Alex cared for his daughter alone wile Elsa recovered. The King was becoming immensely overwhelmed, Kristoff and Anna seldom saw him at meals, and when they did see him he was always grave and exhausted. Thankfully within three weeks Elsa was able to leave the infirmary and took over as a full time mother.

Elsa had an easy time dealing with her daughter's powers, whenever she became cold or accidently conjured snowflakes it did not bother the Ice Queen in the slightest. Kristoff and Anna however had significant difficulty a times with Arthur's abilities. Once Anna had been burned while breastfeeding, and Arthur had set his crib on fire twice now, thankfully the flames had no effect on him. The princess and her husband spent countless hours poring over old tomes on fire magic, there were a great many techniques and lessons they could teach him but it would all be useless until he was older and could understand. All they could do was try and keep him calm and happy, if his powers grew out of control the book suggested placing him in an ice should extinguish whatever fire he creates. Given his nature his internal temperature couldn't drop dangerously low unless under extreme circumstances. They also learned that Arthur's fire cannot be put out by normal methods. If he is unfocused on the flame than it will wither and die like normal but if he throws a tantrum or becomes fixated on the fire then it cannot be naturally extinguished.

Unfortunately Alex could not be there to help coach with Arthur's powers, the man had a kingdom to run and his own family to care for after all. After a month's time they hired a therapist to help teach them how to calm the infant using relaxation and massage techniques. It seemed to work, after trial and error they found that whenever Arthur would heat up a gentle hum and a soothing rub on the back would usually restore him to normal. However they found the best method for keeping the infants powers in a docile state was simply having them play together. There was something about the two of them interacting that counteracted their powers and prevented them from using them.

The two women watched in admiration as the babies crawled around the nursery together, exploring everything in sight. Anna laughed hysterically as Arthur snatched away Maria's teddy bear and she retaliated by dropping a lump of cold snow on his head. Elsa on the other hand nearly jumped out of her seat seeing her daughter use her powers on another person. However little Arthur did not get upset, the two merely started to play with the fresh snow, patting and clumping it together in fascination.

"They're so cute together, oh god were we ever like that?" Anna piped.

"Should we stop them?"

"Are you kidding? They're having fun."

"Yeah but they could have gotten hurt." Elsa retaliated.

"Elsa what are you so worried about?"

Elsa remembered all too well that faithful morning when she had struck Anna with her powers as children.

"Anna… I think it's time I told you."

Anna sat there silently as Elsa divulged the details of how their isolation came to be. She explained the day she had nearly killed her sister with an icy blast to the head, and the countless days their parents had kept them apart. Anna quietly absorbed why her sister refrained from interacting with her for so long, in fear of harming her or anyone else.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me…" She sobbed.

"Elsa I could never hate you." Anna consoled, pulling her into a deep embrace.

By the time they had remembered the babies the pair had already fallen asleep in a heap of stuffed animals and snow. They gently picked them up and placed them in their respective cribs where they continued to sleep soundly. The two women were relieved to finally have a moment of silence, yet they could help but fawn over their adorable children.

"At least they'll never grow up afraid of who they are."

"Yeah, I wish I would have known about your powers then Els, the fun we could've had..."

Elsa cocked a mischievous eyebrow before quickly leading her sister to the ballroom. The room was thankfully unoccupied, after closing the doors Elsa smothered the floor in fresh snow. The sisters spent the next several hours reclaiming their lost childhood years, building snowmen, forts, and large hills to sled on. Their antics inevitably resulted in a snowball fight, Anna was no match as her sister was able to fire massive snowballs at will. The ruckus had clearly been noticed as minutes later their husbands and an ensemble of guards burst into the room. The Queen hurled a massive chunk of snow at the doorway exploded above them, drenching them in powder.

They all laughed uncontrollably, even some of the guards allowed themselves a chuckle. Alex dismissed the guards and they broke into to two teams, the women against the men since both monarchs had powers respectably. Their game had taken them well into the evening, finally they were forced to clear the snow and retire for the day. Anna was thankful for the bonding experience and that the entire family had some much needed enjoyment. There would be little of that tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day the royal children were to be presented before the kingdom. There was a public announcement followed by a select meeting of royals and dignitaries for the future queen of Arendelle. Rapunzel and her family were the first to enter the court room, her cousin was enthralled to meet little Maria, and they were even more amazed when she sneezed out snowflakes.

"Oh my goodness that's amazing!" Rapunzel cried. "Elsa she's perfect, you guys are so lucky."

After taking turns holding her the royal family eventually left to see Anna and her son. Everyone who saw the babe accidently use her powers were astounded. Elsa and Alex did not try to cover it up, but her powers were not something they were ready to publicly announce just yet. They were followed by Prince Akash of India, the Duke and Duchess of the Eastern Isles, Arendelle's respective council members, and so on. Lastly they were approached by a familiar figure shroud in a dark cloak. Elsa clutched her baby tightly in apprehension, Alex however remained composed and dismissed the guards much to everyone's surprise. It was not until every guard had left that their guest removed his hood revealing an ancient, pale, skeletal face.

"Lord Nito." Alex announced, giving a slight bow and shocking Elsa further.

The slender, hollow man stopped ten feet before the throne, maintaining a safe distance. "It is good to see you well your grace." He said bowing before the monarchs.

Elsa politely extended her free hand, Nito however looked to her in dismay.

"Forgive me Queen Elsa but this is as far as I come."

She looked at him inquisitively, she remembered the books on dark magic, this man's deathly appearance matched the description of a reaper perfectly.

"Do you have powers like us?"

Nito smiled grimly. "I have had control over life and death for the past millennia your majesty."

"Why are you here?" Alex asked bluntly.

"Why I have come to pay homage to the young princess… does she have powers?"

Elsa looked nervously to her husband who nodded yes in approval.

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"She has no control of them." Elsa protested.

"Please… it would bring an old man great joy to see such a thing."

Alex took Maria from Elsa's arms and gently tickled her ribs, producing a fit of giggles and an onslaught of snowflakes. Nito was close to tears, the deathlord was overcome seeing new magic again.

"Thank you… for hundreds of years I have hoped to see magic prosper." He ushered. "Now you have ensured our survival… I bid the farewell my King and Queen, perhaps now I can go in peace?..."

A bang ruptured through the throne room like the crack of a whip. Where Nito once stood only a plume of smoke remained, and soon after nothingness. They royals stood there in shocked silence, guards burst into the throne room at the sound of the commotion.

"If everything alright?!"

"Y-yes." Elsa answered uncertainly. "Alex did you know him?"

"Yes… he came to us in a time of need."

"He couldn't be the real deathlord…"

"That was Nito alright, not quite what you expected from a reaper?"

"Where do you think he went?"

The King pondered for a moment before answering.

"On."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The castle had been restless these past few days, last night in particular. Every royal and friend of the family had seldom slept in dread of the impending morning of their departure. Kristoff and Anna savoured the dwindling moments of dawn, as the sun crept in they knew their time in the castle was diminishing. After feeding Arthur and scarfing down a quick breakfast they dressed and packed their few remaining properties into their luggage. Ready for the staff to carry it down to the docks. Once the last of their possessions had been moved Kai knocked on their door in a way that felt foreboding under the circumstances.

"Everything is ready." He announced quietly.

"Thank you Kai." Anna replied.

The princess looked around her bedroom for the last time. With all her possessions cleared out the room seemed bleak and barren. With a heavy sigh of relief she collected Arthur in his baby carrier and Kristoff escorted them both to the docks. The past months had flown by, their children were now five months old, and on top of parenting they had to force down strenuous lessons on politics and diplomacy to prepare for their new position. Nobody wanted anyone to leave, unfortunately this had been put off as long as possible, the Southern Isles needed a true leader. Elsa, Alex, Maria, and a select few staff members awaited them by the ship, like them their faces were grave and sad, nobody wanted to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you little one." Said Anna, gently rubbing Maria's pale blonde hair.

The sisters embraced in a great hug, Alex and Kristoff shook hands farewell before finally submitting into a hug. The King embraced his sister-in-law and Kristoff vice-versa, tears welled in their eyes as the captain called for everyone to board.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again in two months." Elsa reassured tearfully.

"Until then…" Anna replied sadly.

Alex cleared his throat before approaching Kristoff and Anna. "I King Alexander of Arendelle proclaim you Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman the wardens of the Southern Isles."

"Good luck." Elsa whispered.

They all embraced one last time before they scaled the gangplank and boarded the ship. Waving goodbye felt like a knife to the heart, it felt like saying farewell for the last time, not for a matter of months. The monarchs watched solemnly as the ship departed from the harbor, slowly extending beyond the mountains.

"I can hardly see them." Elsa exclaimed tearfully.

"We'd have to get higher to see the ship."

Elsa looked to him, her eyes filled with newfound determination. "I'm ready." She said boldly.

He understood what she meant. "You sure?"

She nodded yes sharply.

"Alright." He replied handing a sleepy Maria to Gerda.

"Now remember what I told you, body straight, don't look down, think light!..."

The old maid watched in astonishment as the girl she had raised her whole life and her husband shot up into the air like rockets. Elsa held his hand for support as they flew effortlessly through the air, becoming one with wind and sky. They settled down on the peak of the Northern Mountain, higher than even the ice palace. From there they could see for miles in all directions, they watched as Kristoff and Anna's ship sailed away into the horizon. Out of the boundaries of Arendelle, and out of sight.

**Fin **

**Author's note: So it appears that after six weeks the story has come to a close. Quite frankly I'm astounded at how fast I wrote this, I anticipated it would take at least twice as long. **

**Special thanks to: AngetianPrincess18, FlamingBull, Jaifigh, OneEightActual, Sa-Shame8910, armagedon01, bookwormsrule, brainjunkie96, ceesy5, fordgirl1289, hanster98, kkrraakk, nacochet39, and nik3107 for following and supporting my story. **

**If you did not hit the follow/fav button you can still redeem yourself by posting a review. Seriously please review, even if it's just an /10 score, or if you wanna ask a question now's the time. I hope it was decent, otherwise my career as a writer isn't looking too bright. Until next time guys; stay frozen. **


End file.
